


Tell Your Story

by AnilecRose



Series: View From Heaven [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Español | Spanish, First Meetings, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Inarizaki, Karasuno, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pre-Time Skip, Songfic, Trans Suna Rintarou, Twins, Yaotome Karasuno kouhai, iré agregando las etiquetas de pareja
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 54,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnilecRose/pseuds/AnilecRose
Summary: Mientras intento respirar y recordar cómo caminar solo nuevamente, reflexiono sobre todo lo que sucedió en nuestra corta vida, años que lastimosamente cuento con los dedos de una mano. Pues, así como me han dado una oportunidad para seguir de pie, espero tener tiempo suficiente para contar una historia que llevo guardada dentro de mi ser.(Un corazón roto representando otro corazón roto, "Tell Your Story" es una puerta que ahora quiero abrir ante el mundo que me rodea)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: View From Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928641
Kudos: 17





	1. Introducción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaantes de empezar quiero agradecer a toda persona que va a leer esta historia sin sentido jjjjj. Esto lo pensé hace tiempo porque en serio necesitaba con toda mi alma poder escribir algo así, eso no significa que actualice a- mentira...
> 
> Disfruten trocitos.

Nunca sé cómo empezar a escribir.

Hoy estoy aquí, un día de verano no tan radiante y que se confunde con el entrante otoño, ordenando las ideas en mi cabeza. Es difícil, lo sé, porque no tengo manía de escritor, y mucho menos tengo alguna que otra experiencia más allá de unos que otros proyectos escolares. Pues sólo soy eso, un _amateur_ en el ámbito, creo que ni siquiera sería considerado llegar a ese puesto.

Amateur o no, quizá lo sea también en la vida misma, en la rutina. Salgo días de por medio a trotar para no perder la poca estabilidad de atleta, mi dieta no contiene demasiados carbohidratos ni carnes rojas y me gusta dormir pasada la medianoche. Ahora son las tres de la madrugada y hay algo que no me deja dormir, lo resumo a ese _algo_ porque en realidad son una infinidad de infinidades que no me da el cuero para enlistar, de hecho, antes de empezar a pensar me volvería loco de remate, si es que ya no lo soy. Y aseguro con la poca cordura que ando recuperando, que antes estaba aún _peor._

Soy una de esas personas que no encuentra consuelo en ningún lado, sonará miserable pero así es como me siento, puro y palabra. Soy como un alma perdida en busca de algo que jamás encontrará. Algunos dicen que me veo triste y otros dicen que me veo bastante recuperado, siempre suelo atinar al "sí" cuando me lo comentan porque nadie se equivoca ante mi aspecto, que está afuera y todo el mundo puede verlo independientemente de cómo me sienta. Porque eso somos las personas dentro de una sociedad, una construcción de lo que los demás ven de uno, de ahí nacen varios refranes que me da flojera citar.

Hay veces que no estoy triste, que mi mente se dispersa e intenta ahogar ese sentimiento con actividades que me duran poco o nada. Y cuando algo se acumula por mucho tiempo, estalla. Me veo a mí mismo cayendo en una fosa y trato de no colapsar por completo, trato de aferrarme a alguna pared y continuar de pie, ya que el destino mismo o el Altísimo han decidido dejarme en vida sobre la tierra un poco más. Un poco suena minúsculo, como si hablara sobre segundos, pero en realidad me enfoco en años que se me pronostican vacíos, años que aún debo trazar.

El otro día, también a altas horas de la noche, entré en una especie de limbo y, con lágrimas a más no poder, tomé el teléfono y llamé a un amigo mío que conozco hace tiempo, pero éramos más unos _rivales frustrados_ que cualquier relación sana. Contestó al tercer pitido, tiene sólo dos años más que yo, pero con la papa del sueño atorada en la boca su voz sonó similar a la de un vejestorio.

-¿Son casi las cuatro de la mañana? -Ni idea por qué su comentario sonó como pregunta. No recuerdo tanto la conversación, sólo se me viene a la cabeza mi cara toda congestionada y las palabras entrecortadas con sollozos. Me sentí igual a un edificio derrumbado, un terremoto, una avalancha… ¡Como todo desastre colosal! Y él hizo todo lo posible para calmarme porque, por razones obvias, en esas condiciones no podía solucionar nada.

A esta altura sigo sin poder solucionar nada.

Oikawa Tooru, así se llama mi _amigo-rival-enemigo-y otra vez amigo,_ no soy de clasificar a las personas pero algo en mi interior me dice que debo hacerlo con él. En fin, Tooru (quien se me ha pegado llamarlo por el nombre y no más por el apellido por cuestiones que seguro explicaré luego, supongo) se quedó como por hora y media escuchándome sollozar, llegó tarde al trabajo ese día y mientras el cielo pasaba de azul a naranja decidió invitarme a una cafetería, la misma donde yo solía recurrir religiosamente todas las semanas desde mi llegada a Tokio. El lugar era de esos donde la decoración es muy hogareña, con cuadros pintados a mano colgados por la pared y macetas únicamente con plantas, no flores. Con Tooru nos acomodamos en los sofás de cuerina color abedul, uno frente al otro, él agarró una servilleta y pasó por encima de la mesa de madera ya un poco agrietada por el paso de los años, quitando así todo rastro de humedad. Agosto es un mes muy húmedo, caluroso pero asquerosamente húmedo.

-Tienes la nariz roja- comentó mientras doblaba la servilleta de papel en cuatro partes iguales. Yo me rasqué la oreja para no tocar justamente mi nariz, el olor a perfumes cítricos empeoraban mi comezón. Se me aguaban los ojos y tuve que entrecerrarlos un poco porque _molestaban_ , y no sólo a mí -No pongas esa cara que me das pena y eso es lo último que quiero que pase.

Asentí despacio y, en eso, llegó una mesera junto a nosotros. Era joven, quizá sea una colegiala con un trabajo de medio tiempo, vestía una falda campana negra hasta las rodillas y una camisa color crema, llevaba una libreta demasiado pequeña para mis manos pero perfecta para ella, y sus labios rosados se movían elegantemente para pronunciar las palabras. Tooru estaba embelesado y se dirigió a ella con una voz de cereza dulce, muy dulce, al almíbar con miel. Pidió un café cortado con leche para él (porque Tooru es capaz de bajarse un litro de café a cualquier hora del día) y un té de canela para mí, la mesera anotó los pedidos y se despidió con una sonrisa para ambos. Ay pequeña, quisiera poder devolverte la sonrisa pero hay algo tirando de mi alma que me impide hacerlo. Tooru no podía leer mentes y aunque le cuesta tratar con las personas fuera de la cancha, él lo supo.

-No tienes que forzarte si no puedes.

Asentí nuevamente y nos quedamos en silencio utilizando nuestros celulares, yo estaba navegando distraídamente en una red social que tenía abandonada y Tooru, por los bufidos que le costaba tanto reprimir, concluí de que estaba discutiendo con alguien por chat. Algo me llamó la atención en mi pantalla, era un encabezado que dictaba: "Las personas tenemos un círculo de almas que nos acompañarán para siempre" y debajo tenía una imagen adjunta que no recuerdo si era de una persona o algo aferrado a lo fantástico, como la luz atravesando un cúmulo de nubes. No, eso sería demasiado religioso.

Entré a leer de qué trataba, era un hilo de _tweets_ que explicaban la dicha teoría que las almas están unidas por otras y forman parte de un enorme círculo que transciende en el tiempo. Se me vino a la mente una de las películas que vi de niño, se llamaba "El amor que trasciende en el tiempo" y se ubicaba en dos épocas: el Japón feudal y el actual; fue lo primero que relacioné, luego recordé el mito de las almas gemelas y se me encogió el corazón. El hilo terminaba con el link de descarga de un libro cuyo autor era un psiquiatra que su nombre fue mencionado varias veces en mi lectura pero pronto lo olvidé. Descargué el _pdf_ del libro y leí en voz baja el título:

-Muchas vidas, muchos maestros.

Tooru levantó la vista de su teléfono unos segundos para mirarme y luego regresó a su discusión silenciosa.

-Es un buen libro- comentó casi sin interés -Lo leí hace bastante tiempo pero creo que depende de cada uno si debe creer o no lo que hay escrito allí.

No me dio tiempo para procesar lo dicho, mi mente estaba en otra parte, arriba por ejemplo, en el infinito, donde deseaba estar. En eso llegaron nuestros pedidos,el sabor picante de la canela por mi paladar me trajeron recuerdos que agrietaron aún más mi corazón. Y cuando ya iba por la mitad de la taza mis manos empezaron a fallar, la porcelana tambaleó cuando lo dejé sobre la mesa y ya no me pude contener. Tooru cambió asiento para sentarse a mi lado, me recargó en su hombro y no le molestó que mis lágrimas le mancharan la camisa.

-No te contengas, por favor, no lo hagas.

Por más que me pidiese _por favor_ (palabras que casi nunca utiliza y menos conmigo) quise callar mi llanto, ocultar mi tristeza. Sólo lloré en silencio, como el agua de llovizna que cae silenciosamente por el cristal de un ventanal, me hice la comparación porque afuera justo empezó a llover. Tooru pagó la cuenta, ninguno de los dos acabó sus bebidas, tampoco ninguno estaba dispuesto a pensar que la mitad del dinero literalmente se fue a la basura. Yo ahora lo menciono porque una parte de mí quiere hacer cuenta de todo lo que le debo a Tooru, aunque él nunca me reclamó nada. No entiendo por qué me duele cuando no me reclama nada.

Tooru abrió un paraguas transparente que yo no me fijé que traía, pues en algún momento de su vida se volvió precavido (o mejor dicho, paranoico-obsesivo) y cuando ve una sola nube gris ya se prepara hasta incluso para un diluvio. Hizo un movimiento extraño para cargar con el paraguas con una mano y sujetarme con la otra mano sin que nadie se moje, nos encaminó hasta su auto estacionado, me hizo sentar en los asientos traseros y él se ubicó en el asiento del piloto.

Me picaban los ojos, me chorreaba la nariz, era incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Tooru me entregó unas servilletas de papel con el estampado de alguna pizzería, las usé para sacarme unos cuantos mocos de una sonada, en otro momento me parecería asqueroso pero yo en otra cosa no alcanzaba a pensar.

-No puedo, no puedo- ni yo entendía lo que decía en mis sollozos descontrolados -No quiero continuar, no puedo.

Empecé a hipar cuando Tooru me tomó de ambas manos, a mi me chillaba la voz atorada en la garganta, él puso una cara de dolor que no supe descifrar, y de pronto creí que volvería a tener doce años y que estaría frente al derrumbe de la persona que más admiraba. Me sentí impotente por el simple hecho de que Tooru se veía impotente, una culpa rara me invadía y yo quería eliminar de mi existencia todos los males que me acechan, pero uno con el corazón roto no puede remediar sus problemas, sus sentires. Y mi única calma momentánea era llorar, llorar y desahogarme para poder continuar normalmente unos días más antes de volver a caer en la realidad y continuar llorando. No había cura, no podía curarme y lo sabía más que nadie.

Me tranquilicé al cabo de unos minutos, justo cuando la lluvia menguó y el crepúsculo desapareció para dejar el cielo de un color violeta oscuro. En ningún momento Tooru me soltó las manos, él dejó escapar una corta risa que me descolocó.

-Eres como ver un reflejo mío de mis peores épocas- mencionó con una sonrisa vaga, me sorprendí porque yo tuve ese mismo pensamiento minutos atrás, me imaginé a Tooru rasguñando el suelo después de cada derrota. Pero en el ahora, también me lo imagino volviéndose a colocar de pie. -En momentos como este, cuando te sientes incapaz hasta para seguir respirando, te frustras y lloras hasta secarte. En cambio, yo solía desgastar mis músculos y reventar los espejos de casa. ¿Te imaginas los años de mala suerte que me habrá caído? Será por eso que estoy aquí limpiándote los mocos en vez de estar tomando una caipiriña en un crucero por el Atlántico.

Aunque sus palabras sonaron un poco venenosas, eran dirigidas con el fin de subirme el humor. Quise reírme pero las ganas se quedaron en mi pecho y de ahí no se fueron.

-Perdón. No sé qué más puedo hacer- repetí, una y otra vez. _No sé, no sé, nunca lo sabré._ Me rendí recostándome por el respaldo de los asientos. Tooru soltó mis manos.

-Está bien, es normal. Y no me pidas perdón o te mando a volar del auto.

-Es que…

Tooru hizo un largo _shhhh_ y arrancó el motor del auto pero no lo puso en marcha, dejó sus manos en el volante y yo me volví a rascar una oreja con nerviosismo. Quería irme a casa pero sabía con certeza que nadie me dejaría solo en estas deplorables condiciones, y Miwa no estaba en Tokio. Tooru revisó su teléfono y un globo de chat saltó a la vista, no alcancé a leer lo que decía porque no tengo vista de halcón y con los ojos hinchados la letra me parece hecha para que lo lean las hormigas, Tooru puso de nuevo esa cara fea que era igual a la de una uva pasa o una aceituna podrida. En vez de leer el chat entró a buscar un contacto y lo llamó, a pesar de no estar en altavoz la voz del otro lado de la línea resaltó enérgicamente con un _"¡¿Dónde estás?_ _!_ _¡Dijiste que vendrías directo después del trabajo, te perdiste el nuevo episodio…!"_ que poco a poco fue perdiendo volumen.

-Voy pronto a casa, sucedió algo… sí, sí, estoy con él- dijo mirándome de reojo -Va a quedarse a cenar y a dormir y a desayunar… ¿No será molestia? Sabes que me cae mal.

Bueno, Tooru fue desplazado de la lista de relaciones sanas para regresar a su puesto como rival o lo que sea. Me incliné para acostarme completamente ya que estaba agotado de todas las formas posibles. Vi como Tooru sonrió, no me fijé en qué momento terminó la llamada.

-Has regresado, estás arrugando la cara de nuevo- asumió con un tintineo en su voz que usaba para burlarse de los demás, tintineo que duró justo eso, como una sola campanada hueca que hace eco en un pueblo desolado -Prefiero que mantengas esa cara pero qué se le puede hacer.

Durante el trayecto me quedé dormido, bueno, no realmente; estaba entre el sueño y la vigilia, en ese espacio-tiempo en que no sabes si lo que ves es producto de tu imaginación o la realidad. Abrí un poco los ojos y observé el parabrisas repleto por puntos rojos brillantes, eran lógicamente gotas de lluvia reflejando las luces traseras de otros coches pero mi yo no pensante asumió que era algo mágico como luciérnagas rojas o purpurina que se impregnaba en mis ojos, lejano a la realidad; _lejos, muy lejos_. Desvié la mirada hacia un punto, hacia el piloto, y lo vi a él. _Él_ estaba allí. Con su gesto suave y sus párpados encapuchados ocultos bajo un flequillo desastroso.

Quería hablarle, decirle algo, decirle muchas cosas hasta que se me acabasen las palabras. Pero cuando parpadeé me di cuenta que en realidad no hay luciérnagas rojas, que afuera llovía de nuevo y que era Tooru quien conducía. En su mejilla me fijé el reflejo similar a lo que cubría todo el parabrisas del auto, vi las lágrimas cayendo en silencio que brillaban con fulgor ante las luces rojas. Me pareció tan fantástico, como un cuadro del fovismo. Me asombré ante las realidades que se mezclan y me hacen ver algo que no sé si de verdad está allí.

Me hice del dormido para que Tooru no descubra que lo vi llorar, me sentí un poco mal al pillarlo en esas condiciones. Me di cuenta que cuando las personas se quiebran, se rompen, hay otras que intentan volver a repararlas juntando las piezas y se cortan en el proceso, se hieren, les _duele._ A Tooru le duele mi dolor, le desespera mi desesperación, y tampoco sabe qué hacer cuando yo me quedo sin opciones en la vida.

En momentos como este nadie sabe cómo continuar.

Perdí el hilo de lo que ocurrió después, seguramente llegamos al departamento compartido de Tooru, también cenamos en conjunto. La persona que residía allí junto con Tooru es mi ex compañero de equipo de la preparatoria, Sugawara Koushi, quien siempre tiene las puertas abiertas para mí (con o sin aprobación de Tooru, le vale un comino) y sabe preparar un pastelón de papas que con imaginarlo ya te haces agua en la boca. Esa noche no cenamos pastelón de papas, es lo último que recordaré antes de sumirme en el sueño nuevamente.

Me doy tantas vueltas en un perímetro reducido, ya ni sé para dónde voy, quiero decir una cosa y me pierdo entre palabra y palabra hasta tener un cúmulo que me pesa en la parte del frente de la cabeza. Y por un dolor de cabeza me levanté esa madrugada, no concilié el sueño por más ruedos que me diese en el _futón_ que me prestó Sugawara. Prendí mi celular y traté de revisar algunas que otras cosas que tenía por allí, mis archivos descargados por ejemplo, donde guardo las pocas fotografías que recuperé de la nube, el resto se perdió junto con mi antiguo teléfono.

Ya no me quedaban lágrimas cuando me detenía a ver cada fotografía, detallé los gestos de su persona, las sonrisas, las expresiones serias cuando no estaba mirando la cámara, los rostros graciosos que solíamos poner cuando nos quitábamos una _selfie._ Me mordí el labio para no reírme cuando encontré una foto suya que le había quitado justo en el momento en que se llevó una papa frita con kétchup a la boca, y pensé embobado: «te extraño demasiado».

Revisé un poco más y caí con el archivo que había descargado unas horas atrás, lo abrí y lo leí detenidamente. En un parpadeo me consumí casi cincuenta páginas y ya era de mañana, lo que me trajo a la realidad es la voz de Sugawara, quien se despertó al son de su alarma que por alguna razón sonaba a domingo, pero ese día era sábado.

-¿Dormiste algo?- Me encogí de hombros bajo la frazada ante su pregunta. Sí dormí, no lo suficiente pero lo hice. No desvié la mirada de mi lectura, Suga se rascó la coronilla del pelo y bostezó cuando se enderezó en su cama -¿Qué haces?

-Leo.

-¿Y es interesante?

-Algo así- me oculté aún más en la calidez del futón, como si por un segundo quisiese desaparecer. ¿Pero cuándo fue que me volví un caparazón andante? Se me viene ahora mismo a la cabeza la actitud del armador este de Nekoma, lo digo así porque soy malísimo con los nombres, tal cual soy horrible al tratar de continuarle un hilo a lo que cuento. -Relata muchas cosas de una forma clara, no es de esos libros que debes leer y releer mil veces para entender- _qué ironía._

-Entonces te gustan las cosas sencillas- no supe porqué llegó a esa conclusión, ninguno se movió de su cama -¿Te gusta leer?

-No exactamente.

-¿Y escribir?

-No lo he probado.

-Te ves triste- una vez más no tuve ni pizca de idea de cómo Sugawara llegaba a conclusiones tan rápidas que hasta eran capaces hasta de asaltarme -¿No pensaste… en cómo sacar esa tristeza de ti?

-Intenté ir a la psicóloga-«pero la odio» pensé tentándome a decirlo en voz alta. La psicóloga, alias "la robot" para mí, es una dama sin sentimientos que sólo desea borrar una parte de mi memoria sin curar la verdadera herida que me está matando lentamente, incluso se me volvía agria la lengua al mencionarla con su "nombre profesional" -y no funcionó.

-Sí, pero digo, por otros medios. ¿Sabes? No todos pueden expresar lo que tienen en su interior hablando,- citó lento y somnoliento, tanto que aburría, y no quería que eso sucediese. Quise instarlo a continuar, así que me lo quedé mirando fijamente, él no lo pilló y se revolvió en su cama hasta poder levantarse -tú tienes mucho en tu interior, tienes muchas cosas por decir ¿cierto? Y por eso lloras. Lloras porque es una forma de liberarte, pero las personas no entienden cuando lloras y eso acaba frustrándote. Como un círculo vicioso. Y a veces pienso: diablos, quiero ayudarte; sin embargo, no puedo entenderte, y por eso no sé cómo extenderte una mano o decirte algo más allá de lo que todos te dicen siempre.

-Suga…

-¿Quieres panqueques de banana o de arándano? -Me cortó cuando se bajó del colchón y estiró las extremidades. Di por cerrado el tema anterior, Sugawara a veces es difícil de entender.

-De banana.

-Qué suerte, porque creo que ya no nos quedan arándanos, no pienso bajarme al market antes de las nueve.

Así concluyó nuestra conversación esa mañana, lo que sucedió el resto del día fue algo de poca importancia, muy regido a la rutina. El domingo me sacaron a pasear en el coche de Sugawara y terminamos comiendo crepas dulces en una tienda que da la vista al mar, caminamos descalzos por la playa y Tooru mandó comer arena a Sugawara cuando éste le tiró una concha por la cabeza y se le atoró en el pelo. Yo digo que es culpa de Tooru por tener el pelo tan escandaloso, no se lo corta hace meses y tiene que atárselo por la mitad porque si se recoge la cabellera entera las gomas se le salen volando.

El resto de la semana me pasé leyendo el libro en cada hueco que tenía en la agenda, en las idas y vueltas en tren, en el baño, mientras comía, antes de dormir. Cada vez que terminaba un capítulo se me venían las palabras de Sugawara a la cabeza, eran como un constante eco que cuando no le prestaba atención se mantenía leve y luego, cuando menos me lo esperaba, resonaba a toda su disposición.

Y así, y asá, terminé el libro al cerrar la semana. Como ese viernes daba veinticinco prendí una vela sobre un platito y lo coloqué en una de las estanterías que tenía en la sala, justo entre un cuadro con una foto de nosotros dos y su disco favorito, que fue un regalo de mi parte.

Mantuve el departamento entero en silencio por unas horas, yo sólo me dediqué a pensar en infinidades y a picar papelitos porque pronto sería el cumpleaños de Yachi, y Yamaguchi, aún con su manía de capitán, nos metió a todos en una misma bolsa para realizarle una fiesta sorpresa. Y aunque faltase más de una semana yo ya me quería anticipar con mis mandados. Antes que se hiciera tarde lo visité, le llevé flores, globos y la marca de su cerveza favorita. Vi llegar a algunos antiguos amigos que residen actualmente en Tokio, junto con ellos su hermano, que justo coincidieron con mi visita; nos sentamos en el césped a beber cervezas antes que los guardias nos viesen. Uno de los chicos trajo distintos tipos de cupcakes y nos quedamos comiendo y conversando hasta que atardeció. Pregunté por los padres, su hermano me dijo que estuvo comunicándose con ellos y como el día cayó entresemana sería difícil venir hasta Tokio, que quizás vinieran mañana. Entre todos acordamos volver a venir junto con ellos también.

Conversamos un poco más mientras recorríamos las calles hasta llegar a la parada de buses, y luego cada uno tomó su propio camino a casa.

Esto soy, un alma que va recorriendo un barrio en Tokio, un alma al cual las luces neones le pintan el cuerpo; al cual la brisa, que encuentra libertad propia a la noche, le refriega todos los vellos; al cual se le dio la cualidad de continuar de pie en la tierra… pero no sabe qué hacer.

No sabe nada.

_No sé, no lo sé._

Miro al cielo sin estrellas y me pregunto:

Si estuvieras a mi lado, ¿vería la vida de otra forma?

Estoy perdido, me imagino yo, porque no hago nada más que ir de hito a hito cuestionándome si la vida es lo suficientemente buena para continuar estando aquí, porque sé muy bien que tengo que cruzar el trazo final si _te_ quiero volver a ver. No sé cómo sacarme ese sentimiento de encima, no sé cómo abrir nuevamente los ojos para poder seguir marcando mis propios pasos, no sé cómo debo hacer para decirle al mundo que tengo una herida abierta y que debo remediarla antes de que me consuma por completo.

No sé cómo desligarme de los malos recuerdos y mirar de nuevo al frente, sabiendo que mi alma entera se rige a lo vivido, a lo experimentado. Que mi alma entera aún se rige _a ti._

Y recuerdo nuevamente las palabras de Sugawara.

_"No todos pueden expresar lo que tienen en su interior hablando, tú tienes mucho en tu interior, tienes muchas cosas por decir"_

Tomo el álbum de la estantería y rezo para que la vieja radio que me dejó mi madre funcionara, y lo hizo. Sonó el primer tema, mi corazón dio un vuelco y casi se me escapa por los oídos por los bullicios que hacía, subí el volumen y me valió pepino que el piso retumbara siendo que estaba en un edificio de apartamentos. Canté a todo pulmón las músicas que me sabía de memoria, tarareé con la misma intensidad las que me costaba recordar las letras, me paseé por todo mi piso dándome vueltas hasta marearme y caer en el sillón. Culpé al alcohol de hace unas horas, a la euforia del estilo de música, al hecho de saber que estoy ahogándome en una soledad que no me pertenece.

No apagué la radio, dejé que el álbum se reproduzca en bucle por toda la noche, cuando Miwa llegó a casa no me lo replicó. Abrí mi laptop en mi cama, cerré todas las ventanas que tenía abiertas porque no me interesaba otra cosa más que hacer _clic_ en el ícono del _Word._ Cuando lo hice arrojé la computadora en mi cama y me largué a bañar un buen rato, cuando volví seguía encendida y con la hoja en blanco esperando pacientemente a llenarse.

Y es donde empiezo aquí y ahora con una frase que me describe de pies a cabeza:

_"Nunca sé cómo empezar a escribir"_

Soy un cero iniciativa en cuanto a lo reflexivo, a tener que construir cosas con base en los sentires, en lo abstracto o en lo subjetivo. Quizás todas las personas comunes sin aires de historiador pasan por mi mismo umbral de lo ordinario, los comunes nos comemos la cabeza buscando inspiración en cosas que pensamos que se nos da por el simple hecho del pensamiento y la creencia colectiva. Y de nuevo, me voy por esas corrientes que se ramifican del río principal, acabando en cualquier lugar, descubriendo muchas cosas también.

Inicio de nuevo. Mi verdadera pregunta debería ser "¿Por qué escribo?", pero acabé haciéndome esta:

¿Para quién escribo?

Es una respuesta que seguramente hallaré cuando termine de redactar, en cambio, no sé ni siquiera si terminaré de hacerlo algún día, porque lo que voy a contar no tiene un fin. No porque no sea yo quien quiera marcarlo, sino porque debe ser así.

Y mi vida está llena de preguntas como la vida de todos los que pisamos la tierra, incluso creo que cuando toquemos el cielo seguirá habiendo dudas que nos permitirán una vez más renacer en el mundo mortal para hallar respuestas, y es así como los humanos nos conocemos. Como si el destino leyera sobre nuestras vidas de pies a cabeza y nos juntara en las situaciones menos esperadas pero, si se analiza bien, parecen muy bien calculadas.

Estoy aquí y ahora, vivo, sintiendo, respirando. Con las yemas de los dedos doliéndome por presionar las teclas sin parar.

Seguramente empezaré esta historia de pies a cabeza o de cabeza a los codos, o de las rodillas a los pies y luego al cuello y a las rodillas otra vez. Caótico. Justo el sinónimo que se liga a la persona de quien les voy a hablar, quien seguramente muchos conocen pero no lo _descubrieron_ como él quiso siempre que lo hicieran, porque él fue una persona más allá de sus grandes premios sobre voleibol y cuchicheos de sus seguidores.

Mi nombre es Kageyama Tobio, y hoy voy a contar esta historia.

_Tu historia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufa- no sé que decir asdfasd hola (?  
> Miren, no prometo actualizaciones rápidas bc el tiempo es el enemigo de todos y no me llevo bien con él, así que para no hacerme problemas con ese sujeto mejor me tomo mis pausas y podrán salir cosas no tan feas.
> 
> Y eso, les tqm y ¡nos leemos pronto!


	2. I: Recordando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A.: Holanda mis vidis, no sé qué bicho me picó para darme las energías no sólo para escribir un fic, sino para publicarlo y ¡actualizarlo en menos de un mes! Hasta yo misme me sorprendo.
> 
> En fin, que empiece esto.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del queridísimo maestro Furudate.

Hace poco más de dos décadas, el quinto día del décimo mes del año, una mujer dio a luz a un niño, y luego se dio cuenta que debía tener a _otro_ más. Pues, en las ecografías sólo se mostraban a un feto dentro de la placenta y, debido a la negligencia médica para ese entonces, confundieron el segundo latido del corazón con el de la madre. Fue grande la sorpresa cuando llegando al mediodía, dos horas luego de tener al primer bebé, la mujer volvió a entrar en labor de parto. El segundo niño nació un poco más pequeño que el primero y con el cordón umbilical enrollado por el cuello y brazo. Fue una dura pelea poder sacarlo a salvo.

Los padres llevaron a revisión las anteriores ecografías con un ginecólogo que no era de cabecera, el médico les explicó detalladamente lo que sucedió: uno de los gemelos siempre se escondía tras otro, además las ecografías estaban mal analizadas, en algunas podía notarse una pierna o hasta una cabeza de más. Después de ello, la madre juró que demandaría al ginecólogo que siguió su control prenatal, y su marido, blando cual pan recién horneado, le aconsejó que lo mejor fuese no precipitarse. La atajaron entre tres médicos para que no llamase a la policía ni le tirase una camilla al guardia.

A pesar de todo ello, ambos padres estaban contentos por sus primeros hijos. Tras ser una pareja joven recién mudada a un sector residencial de Kawanishi, los vecinos no tardaron en expandir el rumor que los gemelos recién nacidos. Día a día los padres primerizos se encontraban a puerta a las vecinas amas de casa con bolsas con panes o pescado, la pareja agradecía con la frente pegada al suelo y prometía devolverles el favor cuando pidiesen, aunque las señoras, ya llegando a medio siglo de vida y con el cabello adoptando el color ceniciento, siempre les respondían que no debían de molestarse. El padre podía respirar un poco más tranquilo, pues su miedo mayor era que no alcanzase el dinero para mantener a su familia, ya que no tenían en sus planes otro hijo más en la casa.

La historia de esta pareja es muy curiosa. Ella es completamente coreana, vino a Japón tras terminar sus estudios pero hubo un problemón y no logró regresar a casa. Él es japonés y la conoció tras perder a su perro en un barrio, en plena búsqueda se cruzaron frente a una tienda de ropa, justo donde ella trabajaba. Por si se preguntan nunca encontraron al can, pobrecito de él. Bueno, sí lo encontraron, pero al parecer él recogió al animalito de una perrera y esa perrera rescató el perrito de, _sorpresa_ , ¡ese mismo barrio! El perro reconoció el lugar y regresó con su antigua familia, quienes había sido sin querer lo dejaron escapar tras dejar el portal del edificio de apartamentos abierto.

Mucho blablá, aquí y allá, ellos también, luego de compartir un café. Se enamoraron por muchas razones y se casaron lejos de la familia. ¿Digo lejos? Sí, lejos por ella y también por él, porque adivinen… ¡Ambos son de Sur Corea! Sólo que el padre es hijo de un japonés que se mudó para allá; vino al país poco después de cumplir diez años, así también luego descubriría que toda su ascendencia proviene de Alemania. Un papelón, con razón no se le nota los rasgos asiáticos, se me hacía raro que tuviera los ojos verdes (ahora mismo lo estoy viendo mientras relato esto, se está riendo de mí porque escribo unos segundos y lo miro, es un chiste el hombre) y que tuviera un acento más raro que el de Kansai que se le sale porque _sí._

En fin. Tuvieron gemelos, la máxima sorpresa de padres primerizos, _“pero al menos no fueron quintillizos”_ dijo una vez la señora madre una de esas primeras veces que visité su hogar allá en Hyogo y nos reíamos todos juntos en las cenas.

Al gemelo mayor lo bautizaron con el significado de gobernar, porque ansiaban que sea quien logre todas sus metas propuestas; y al segundo lo nombraron con un gesto similar al estar hambriento, para que busque saciarse con sus victorias. Pues claro, aunque sus padres tuvieron buenas ideas se dieron cuenta, al paso de los años, que todo fue completamente al revés.

Osamu, el gobernador, siempre estaba hambriento; y Atsumu, el hambriento, tenía lo suficiente para gobernar donde sea.

Todos sabemos a dónde llegó cada uno, cuáles fueron sus fortalezas y debilidades, cuáles fueron las razones que los impulsaron a conseguir lo querían en sus vidas. Pero quizá, así como la gente común, sólo sabemos hasta ahí. Hasta ese punto, la punta del iceberg, y nada más.

Somos humanos de carne, huesos y alma. Vivimos muy poco tiempo en comparación de lo que conocemos como _historia._ ¿O será que nuestras vidas son muy cortas porque no damos la oportunidad de contarlas, de grabarlas, de analizarlas?

Reflexiono esto, y justo se me viene a la cabeza esa vez cuando estaba empezando el tercer año de preparatoria, nos dieron en nuestra clase un trabajo sobre realizar un árbol genealógico que abarque al menos cuatro generaciones. Yo me desesperé porque para ese entonces mi padre y yo no teníamos una de las mejores relaciones, ni siquiera podría categorizar como una _buena._ Fue uno de mis compañeros quien se acercó a mí después de clases y me contó que estaba muy ansioso por el trabajo, yo inocentemente le pregunté por qué, y ahora que lo relato me doy cuenta que su respuesta me provoca un escalofrío hasta la médula:

-Porque somos muy cortos al vivir ¿te das cuenta? Apuesto que sabes poco de tus abuelos o bisabuelos, y de sus abuelos seguro que nadie sabe nada. Una vez que te vas ya no eres nada, se acordarán de ti unos años y luego desaparecerás.

Esa tarea la entregué tarde porque tuve que hacer varias llamadas para contactarme con mis tíos paternos, quienes me recibieron con el amor suficiente que te pueden dar desde el otro lado del país. De mi padre seguía sin saber nada, mamá no me hablaba mucho así que tampoco recibí mucha información, Miwa sabía poco más que yo pero hasta ahí. Al menos me salvé de sacar una nota baja.

Esa noche me la pasé escribiéndole a Atsumu por LINE, no recuerdo mucho nuestra conversación pero una frase sigue rebotando en mi cráneo hueco:

“Yo sé mucho sobre mi familia, por ejemplo: ¡Papá es de Alemania!”

Y yo ahí recién me enteraba, se me volcó el pecho entero.

Regresando… Sangre alemana, coreana, japonesa. Quién sabe qué más. Estos gemelos eran una locura total.

Por ejemplo, Osamu pasó por muchas desgracias por culpa de Atsumu y otros tantos factores que hicieron que su infancia sea un campo de minas, pero también lo convirtió en un hombre precavido. Una vez, a los tres años, una prima lo subió a una motocicleta y al pequeño se le atoró la pierna entre las cadenas y casi perdió un pie, literalmente pendía de un hilo; también se cayó de las escaleras tras una carrera con Atsumu y se quedó sin poder mover el cuello como por seis meses, y en un viaje se intoxicó comiendo pan con moho y tuvieron que internarlo en una prefectura que desconocían.

Bueno, Atsumu tampoco se salvaba, quizás lo pasó peor que su hermano gemelo pero supo sobrellevar todas sus desgracias con un optimismo imborrable, sonreía de una forma como si le burlara de la vida con un “¿eso es todo lo que tienes?” y se emocionaba bastante cuando volvía a colocarse de pie tras cada tropezón.

A Atsumu lo conocí en un campamento de entrenamiento, historia que quizá muchos ya conozcan. No sé si deba entrar en detalles o resaltar ciertas cosas, pues no hay mucho que decir. Más allá de su clara aparición como una bomba que hizo temblar la base que me sostenía en la vida.

_“En la cancha es bastante santurrón”_

Fue como una bofetada, de esas que te sacan del trance donde has estado perdido por mucho tiempo. Pero al final ese insulto muy amargo fue una especie de halago que me confundió mucho más, me salí de órbita y me estrellé.

En fin, como el nombre del campamento lo dice nosotros sólo entrenamos, conocimos jugadores de alto calibre, nos tomamos el tiempo en conocer nuestras habilidades (yo) o tomarnos el pelo (todos los demás, especialmente él). Pues, tras malentendidos, partidos, felicitaciones, terminamos formando un grupo muy extraño que, siendo sincero, no creí que iba a mantenerse.

Fue Motoya con su sonrisa tranquila, o sus cejitas redondas que me daban tanta extrañeza y ternura a la vez, quien me convenció para poder darle mi número de teléfono; al parecer también juntó el de los treinta y pico jugadores que estuvieron junto con nosotros en esa semana. Motoya, corazón blando y aura amigable, creó un grupo que por dos días enteros tuvo a mi celular convulsionando sin parar hasta que descubrí el botón de silenciar chat, muy bien escondido en un ícono gris pálido. Suerte que el bullicio de un grupo virtual se desencadenó sólo por unos días, la llama se fue apagando y apagando, y yo creí que hasta ahí las brasas estarían reposando hasta que llegase la fecha del inicio del torneo de primavera.

Hasta que mi celular volvió a vibrar como loco.

Me estaba cepillando los dientes esa mañana y traté de rebobinar mis recuerdos para saber si silencié el grupo por un año entero o por sólo una semana, es que a veces soy tonto y mis dedos presionan mal algo y termino dándole “me entristece” a una publicación de facebook a la cual le quería poner “me divierte”. Suerte que dejé de lado esa red social carroñera, no llegaron a mis tripas.

En fin, no era el grupo que pensé quien hacía que mi pobre móvil tuviera un ataque intenso, sino que era _otro_ grupo, pero con cinco participantes en vez de cincuenta y tantos. Pero bueno, tampoco entendía cómo es que un chat de menos de diez personas sea más interactivo que un chat de sesenta y pasados. Y aumento yo mis números, y ellos _aumentan_ los mensajes _._

Tomé mi móvil y busqué el ícono del megáfono con la línea diagonal que lo destroza, ni quiero saber quien creó el pictograma ni quien diseñó la plataforma del chat, porque su gran plan de que las iconografías sean en gris claro frente a la pantalla blanca era una pésima idea. Ese despiste en cuanto a armonía gráfica en aplicaciones de conversaciones en línea, me hizo perderme por un segundo, uno sólo, así completo; tiempo suficiente para poder ver como resaltaba el nuevo mensaje que acababa de llegar:

_“Alguien de ustedes al menos tiene que conocer esta música, no puede ser”_

El número no lo tenía registrado, de hecho, no tenía registrado ningún número de ambos grupos además del de Motoya; sin embargo, resalté que _esa_ persona era un completo desconocido de entre todos los demás. Además, su _nick_ de “EC” con un corazón al lado no funcionaba. Me fijé en las fotos de perfiles de todos los participantes del grupo para poder registrarlos, no quería enrollarme teniendo que adivinar quién era quien y no se me daba la cara ni las ganas para tener que estar saliendo del grupo de chat, si me agregaron debe ser por _algo,_ y tener cerca a jugadores de alto calibre quizás no sea malo, o no _tan malo._ Pillé rápido quienes eran los demás, Sakusa sin foto de perfil pero con su _nick_ que simplemente decía su nombre completo, Hoshiumi lo descubrí rápido porque llenó todo el chat con fotos de su cara y varios audios de él gritando más que hablar. Al que restaba, justamente quien era EC corazón, tenía como foto de perfil a dos personas posando como superhéroes de espaldas en la oscuridad de una playa. Ni una pista. No lo registré.

En fin, después de su mensaje, EC envió justo después un link que tiraba a un video. Me dio curiosidad, lo admito, fue por eso que entré a ver que era. Y me reí.

Eso, me reí. Porque… ¿qué más podía hacer? Debió ser una broma, lo único que se me ocurría.

No soy una persona que vive estando pendiente de las músicas actuales, los cantantes, las bandas, etc., tampoco es que conozco demasiado, tampoco nunca fui a un concierto; tengo muchas cosas por la cual concentrarme (como el vóley, hasta ahí llega mi lista) como para centrarme en la música todo el rato. Y me parece gracioso porque a veces pienso que mi mundo, ese que construyo yo sólo con las cosas y sentires que más me gustan, es muy pequeño, es diminuto, _microscópico._ No sé si es porque soy muy básico o es porque me atrae más de lo que debería algunas cosas que a los demás les atrae normalmente, como beber leche, cortarse las uñas, trotar en invierno.

Es gracioso, pienso yo de nuevo, repitiendo necesariamente porque busco convencerme. Y quizá también porque no me resisto a cantar en voz baja.

_Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can’t, I can’t pick up the pieces…_

Bebo leche en cartón porque es más fresca hasta incluso más que las de botellas de vidrio, le doy mucha dedicación a mis uñas porque juego en una posición en el vóleibol donde las yemas de mis dedos tienen bastante contacto con el balón, prefiero trotar en invierno porque el sudor no se pega a mi piel y me siento más libre cuando la ropa no se me suelta en distintos pliegos flojos. Así también, me gustan las canciones donde hablan de algo simple pero, luego de escuchar y escuchar, se convierten en un sinfín de historias complejas que son hasta imposibles de descifrar sin un nivel de atención suficiente.

Fui a la cocina y dejé reproduciendo el video en mi móvil sobre la mesa del comedor, recargué agua en mi botella y fui preparando mi _bento_ sin prisas, y en ese momento el tiempo dejó de existir por alguna razón, mi mente estaba fuera de mi cuerpo, mi alma tocaba el cielo. Mamá entró al comedor cuando la música justo terminó, quedó el eco suspendido en el aire antes de que regrese el silencio, ella me sostuvo la mirada un rato para después de dirigirse al estante a su izquierda y sacar sus frascos con frutas secas, semillas y avena. Ella es fanática de esas cosas que a mí me dan estreñimiento con solo verlas.

-¿Qué estabas escuchando? -Me preguntó. Esperé unos minutos mientras terminaba de colocar los trozos de zanahoria y las fetas de queso en mi bento, a la vez, ella llenó una taza con yogurt de durazno para acompañar su seco desayuno.

-Algo que me gusta mucho.

Eran pacíficas esas pausas entre conversaciones, similares a los espacios en blanco que dejan en los libros para airear la vista entre tantas letras o a esos diez segundos entre punto y punto en un partido para poder recuperar el aliento luego de un intercambio largo. Es algo necesario mantener el silencio antes de responder al otro, porque siempre las personas hablamos mucho sin pensar exactamente qué debemos decir y, debido a eso, podemos cometer muchos errores. Hasta podemos _herir_ sin saberlo.

Y recuerdo de nuevo. _Santurrón._

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta Tobio?

Guardé mi bento, mi botella de agua, me coloqué el abrigo y la bufanda, y me sumí en un corto mutismo. Saludé y despedí con la mano a Miwa que bajaba somnolienta de las escaleras, fui al _genkan_ para colocarme los zapatos y me detuve unos segundos al mirar las agujetas. Mamá se acercó a mi lado para abrirme la puerta. La miré y le dije:

-Las cosas normales.

_Más que los demás._

Por el camino me di cuenta que dejé mi teléfono en casa, justo cuando estaba pensando en mandarle un LINE a EC para decirle que sí conocía la canción. Se me olvidó en lo que restó el día, incluso cuando volví a casa ni le eché una mirada al chat, ni siquiera toqué mi celular. Y es aquí que pienso si de verdad me arrepiento o por haber hecho eso, las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón suelen decir, ya que después de cenar fue que descubrí una llamada perdida que se dio a las dos de la tarde. Un número desconocido.

Comparé y de hecho era EC quien me había llamado, entré al LINE para ver el grupo raro que siempre cambiaba de nombre, en ese momento se titulaba “3 geniales, 1 bicho y 1 fantasma”. Quien habrá sido el genio que puso aquel nombre, ni me lo pregunten. Entré a revisar.

1909 mensajes nuevos. _Ni muerto leo._

Pasé por alto el grupo, todos los grupos, incluso ignoré los múltiples mensajes que siempre me enviaba Hinata y que yo le respondía con monosílabos. Bajé y bajé para marcar como leído todos los chats, es que poseo una patología extraña que me hace que las tripas se me licuen cuando veo demasiadas notificaciones a la vez. Maldigo una y otra vez a los diseñadores de plataformas en aplicaciones, tendrían que poner una regla estricta sobre la iconicidad, que los colores grises no son efectivos para mezclarse en pantallas y que las notificaciones en rojo son lo más horrible creado después de la choco-leche de soja.

Mientras pensaba me detuve en el número desconocido, reconocí la foto oscura. Era EC, me había enviado un mensaje privado. Entré a revisar qué demonios y realmente fue un _qué demonios_ que solté en voz baja cuando leí claramente:

Desconocido (10:05): ¿Eres Tobio, verdad? Porque creemos que Komori anotó mal tu número y Hoshiumi asegura que eres un indocumentado que escapa del gobierno y por eso no nos hablas. Hicimos una apuesta y si no eres un desconocido… ¡Hoshiumi nos comprará esos algodones de azúcar gigantes con formas de pokemones!

Desconocido (10:06): Todos me dicen que no reconocen tu foto de perfil pero en tu nick se lee claramente “Tobio”, en cambio, ¡yo no puedo ver nada! ¿Es porque no registraste mi número? Eres malo.

Desconocido (12:25): Si eres un desconocido borra esta conversación o llamo a la policía, aunque no sé cómo me voy a enterar si lo borras a no ser que me lo digas pero-

Desconocido (12:25): No importa.

Desconocido (20:16): Si eres Tobio responde por favor :(

Me quedé en blanco.

Me perdí cuando leí apuesta y azúcar, luego me recuperé cuando la palabra policía resaltó en mis pupilas con todas sus letras.

Tobio (22:24): ¿Policía?

Y su respuesta me sorprendió demasiado, incluso sentí como si me lo gritara a la cara.

Desconocido (22:24): ¡TOBIO! ¡Rápido dime si eres tú porque nos quedan exactamente seis minutos para ganarle a Hoshiumi!

Desconocido (22:25): CINCO.

Fue como un espectáculo dramático, muy dramático pero también patético, y cómico. Y cuando pensé que no podía ser peor, porque nadie piensa realmente que las cosas pueden empeorar, la pantalla de mi móvil resaltó una llamada entrante justo cuando estaba dispuesto en responder el mensaje con un simple “sí lo soy”, me dejaron en la segunda _ese._ Ingenuo, contesté sin saber lo que vendría.

-¿Hola?

- _¡Tobio_ _! Dime por favor que eres tú. Y no me mientas que yo reconozco tu voz._

No tenía sentido.

-Si reconoces mi voz entonces no dudarías de que sea yo.

- _¿Dudar?_ -Empezó a reír de una forma muy extraña, diría nerviosa pero más bien sería como una risa de alguien quien se está desmenuzando en cosquillas. - _Yo no dudo, Tobio._

Perdía el tiempo hablando con él. Pero algo me hizo no cortar la llamada y es una palabra bonita que a veces suelo odiar, a veces la paso por desapercibido y otras veces me asusta. Se llama: curiosidad.

-Bien que puedas o no reconocer mi voz pero no puedo reconocer la tuya- y la pregunta de oro no salió de mis labios. Más bien, él se me adelantó.

 _-¿Sabes quién soy, Tobio?_ -Negué con la cabeza, luego recordé que no podía verme así que negué en voz baja pero con firmeza. Él en respuesta lanzó un quejido parecido a un gruñido de zorrillo, luego se rió, incluso sin verlo sus expresiones se me hacían muy de película. _-Tobio, soy yo._

-Eso no me sirve.

_-Bien, bien. ¿Quién crees que no puedo ser?_

Lo pensé un buen rato. Estaba jugando conmigo.

-Puedes ser cualquiera.

_-¡Tobio, algo de esfuerzo te pido_ _!_

-Das muchas vueltas.

_-Entonces no me dejes dar tantas vueltas._

Sea quien sea, EC era un exagerado a la quinta potencia, o quizá yo fui un tonto por no reconocerlo a la primera. Pues, mi yo de esa vez no se fijó que en la foto de perfil de EC se notaba claramente que una luz reflejaba el cabello claro hacia el costado derecho y que ambas personas de la fotografía llevaban la chaqueta de su respectivo colegio. Pero tampoco culpo del todo a mi pobre yo del pasado, quiero decir, ese día justo EC se quedó ronco luego de volver tarde de su práctica el día anterior y lo alcanzó el aguanieve. Cosa que me enteraría tiempo después.

- _Ya sé, apostemos algo por si adivinas._

-Pero cómo si también apostaste con Hoshiumi- miré la hora en el reloj que reposaba en mi escritorio -Ya pasaron los cinco minutos de esa apuesta, ¿no importaba eso?

Lo oí gritar, alejé un poco el auricular de mi oído.

_-Esto me pasa por hacer y hacer apuestas que sé que no voy a ganar._

Vaya virtud la de reconocer errores, Ukai siempre nos decía a los del club que ser consientes de nuestros problemas nos hace avanzar pero solucionarnos nos hace crecer. Quise impulsarle a hacer algo con el tema de su apuesta con Hoshiumi y los algodones dulces y desconocidos con policías, pero no me salió. En cambio, solté otra cosa porque la mayoría de veces no me da ser conversador y además nadie piensa claro cuando el sueño lo está matando. Es mi _excusa._

-¿Cómo sabes que no vas a ganar?

Para alguien como yo, o como cualquier jugador obsesivo en el deporte en el cual se desarrolla, es algo imposible intuir a algo al cual no puedes ganarle. El futuro es incierto, hay distintos tipos de fuerzas con las que uno puede pelear, yo lo sé porque lo viví a carne propia, vencimos a Shiratorizawa en una final que no creíamos que saldríamos vivos. Y yo ahora sé que vencimos muchos más, que otros que jamás pensábamos que podrían nos vencieron. Sé que él también venció a muchos y perdió ante muchos.

En ese momento no entendí eso de saber que no se puede ganar. Es porque tampoco sabía que hay veces que pueden sentir que algo se avecina, algo malo, algo bueno, algo que pone la piel de gallina a cualquiera o hace que el pecho se le infle hasta ese límite de estar a punto de reventar como un globo. Es algo que mi yo ignorante de los sentires no alcanzaba a ubicar entre sus conceptos algo abstracto que pudiese existir, porque mi corazón y alma se regían únicamente a ese instinto que sólo libero cuando el voleibol me llama y me absorbe y me quema vivo en su lumbre.

- _No lo sé_ \- me dijo pausado, le di tiempo - _Creo que se da a veces, como cuando tienes hambre pero no tienes ganas de comer arroz frito porque ya lo comiste ayer y sabes que si lo comes de nuevo lo vas a vomitar._

-¿Tienes problemas del estómago?

- _¡No es eso_ _! Dios me salve, Tobio, no se me da la paciencia para explicarte con manzanitas y uno más uno._

-No entiendo cómo es que quieres explicarme algo que no sabes.

De nuevo, lo oí reír, pero esta vez fue algo espontáneo, al igual que una burbuja estallando. Y fue allí que lo reconocí.

- _Jodido mocoso presumido y santurrón, tienes razón._

Hay cosas que muchos se esperan en la vida, hay cosas que no. Algo en mí sabía de quien se trataba EC, algo en mí tampoco me dejaba reconocerlo del todo. Es confuso, la verdad, tener que dar muchas vueltas tras mi falta de intuición así como mi carencia de capacidad de narración. Desastre tras desastre, confusión tras confusión, entre apuestas, llamadas telefónicas, algodones de azúcar, grupos de chat y diseños horribles para plataformas de chat; quien diría que el destino me tiró del cielo a aquel momento de mi vida para poder quebrar toda la armonía que construí en todos mis años que llevo respirando y andando en la tierra. Y es genial reconocer que la misma persona me hizo vivir eso dos veces, y muchas veces más, tantas, _demasiadas._

Quiero encontrar respuesta a esto, una respuesta a una pregunta que no sé siquiera formular.

Blanco, todo lo que vi en ese instante fue blanco. Me quedé sin hablar unos segundos, y no lo entendía porque ni siquiera estaba asombrado ni nada por el estilo. Fue como si el mundo se pusiera pausa para poder saborear la situación adecuadamente, para que yo pueda carburar mis engranajes y decir:

-Miya, eres tú.

Y me sentí en una película de monstruos falsos y perros que hablan donde desenmascaro a alguien.

- _Tardaste._

Y se le daba aún las palabras para reclamarme.

-Tú también.

- _No tardé, sólo dudé._

No quería dejar de hablar.

-¿No era que no dudabas?

No era lo mío conversar, hacer bromas, seguir la corriente. No formaba parte de mi naturaleza.

- _Bah. ¡No me digas eso_ _! Cambiemos de tema._

Pero a veces llegan otros a rompernos los esquemas.

-Bien- me recosté en mi cama pasando por alto mi sueño, la hora que era, hasta la razón por la cual inició toda esta conversación. Sólo se me vino a la cabeza que quería justamente preguntarle algo a él hace tiempo -¿El video que enviaste la otra vez?

- _¡Ah sí, amo esa canción_ _! ¿Llegaste a verlo?_

-Sí, ya lo vi antes.

- _¿En serio?_

No pude decirlo esa vez, no _te_ dije que siempre escuchaba esa canción, como ahora. Lo reproduzco en bucle a veces, así como a veces canto entre estrofas o el coro, también lo escucho para calmarme cuando las lágrimas me inundan hasta el cuello o sino cuando necesito llorar porque siento que me asfixio al tener el alma tan estrujada. No soy el único que lo escucha, Miwa reconoce la melodía rápidamente y me lo dice al instante, Hinata lo canta en voz baja cuando está a mi lado, a veces tu hermano también lo reproduce en su coche cuando la soledad lo domina y quiere verse acompañado por algo que lo transporte a un mundo donde nosotros aún no hemos llegado.

Leo la letra, la repito con mi voz como si me perteneciera, como si fuese escrita para narrar lo que no puedo. Es completa, es perfecta, es algo que en mucho tiempo no pude reconocer más allá de una simple música que solamente está allí para existir, para ser disfrutada por algunos y nada más. Es como lo que escribo, está aquí sin saber quien lo leerá y quien no, si será leído siquiera. Pero hago que me pertenezca, que nos pertenezca, y que con lo poco que tengo pueda lograr llegar a almas que seguramente buscan algo al cual puedan verse reflejados, puedan pertenecerse, puedan hallar unos brazos donde acobijarse.

Atsumu, naciste el quinto día del décimo mes sin que nadie supiera que vendrías, pisaste este mundo con la intención de sorprender a cualquiera que se te cruzase, te burlaste de la intuición, aceptaste muchos errores, pero de todas formas te sumías en la duda aunque lo negases a escudo y espada. Pero viéndote como todos los hacían, sólo apreciando esas pocas veces que resaltabas de entre las estrellas con un efímero resplandor, cualquiera diría que eras un hombre común.

Creo yo, por la forma que apareciste en mi vida, insultándome para alagarme y con un apodo como EC que pueden significar mil cosas para los demás pero para ti significaba una sola muy especial, que eras el ser más extraordinario que pude haber conocido. No por sobresalir en los partidos, no por tus logros que hiciste y estabas por hacer, no por el simple hecho de coincidir en un mundo de deporte donde competimos incluso por un título de ser mejores en _una_ _sola_ posición.

Sino porque me abrumabas.

Y, esa vez, fue que le diste al clavo.

-Es mi música favorita.

Luego de eso, nuestras noches empezaron a ser largas. Tantas que me cuesta recordar.

Pues lo único que sé, porque se ha quedado registrado en la nube de mi primer teléfono, es que empezamos a hablar un diciembre. Un diciembre que perdía lentamente su color en el frío. A pocos días de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A.: Pienso... Ah- perdón si tengo errores de tipeo u horrores al escribir, porque no veo nada, aún conseguí mis lentes jsadgld
> 
> Eso es todo vidis, ¡nos vemos!


	3. II: Dime cómo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holanda mis vidissss, he aquí una actualización de esta pequeña historia que me cuesta mucho realizar ya que escribo muy... básico, coloquial, quebrado (? Pero qué le voy a hacer, es un POV de un personaje al que cuesta llegar a su esencia.
> 
> Nada más, ¡disfruten!

_-Una compañera se metió con un profesor y ahora están dando una charla sobre relaciones y todas esas cosas en clase, ayuda._

-Hoy han invitado a un equipo de Yamagata a jugar contra nosotros, ganamos varias, perdimos otras.

- _¿Te das cuenta que las arañas tienen ocho patas pero en realidad no necesitan tantas? Lo sé porque vi hoy una araña con sólo cinco patas y no tambaleaba, hasta cazó una mosca la muy salvaje._

-La leche que me ha tocado hoy en la máquina expendedora estaba pasada, hay veces que no entiendo cómo no cambian a tiempo los cartones. Deberían establecer correctamente los límites.

 _-Esta mañana cuando me levanté encontré una moneda en mi alfombra, pensé que sería de buena suerte pero al salir de casa ¡se me cayó_ _! Por eso no hay que creer en la fortuna, Tobio._

-Hablando de dinero, acabo de contar mis ahorros y creo que con esto me compraré un equipo de invierno para trotar.

- _¿Cómo puedes correr en invierno? Pero dime… ¿Se pueden cocinar papas fritas en una tostadora?_

-No lo sé. No encuentro mi libro de matemáticas…

Éramos unos sinsentido.

Al principio nos acostumbramos a llamarnos todas las noches, siempre a la misma hora, porque sabíamos de alguna forma que el otro no estaría ocupado ni tampoco durmiendo; nos contábamos cosas que sucedieron en el día, casi sin opinar lo que le otro le decía, usábamos ese medio para descargar nuestra rutina relatando y disfrutar de lo que el otro relataba, sin pausas. Bueno, en realidad nunca supe cómo diferenciar una plática real de lo que _hacíamos_.

- _Sé que nunca pido tu opinión pero ahora la necesito, ¿rojo o azul?_

-Azul.

- _Siempre escojo el azul, elegiré rojo._

Luego lo oí lloriquear porque perdió en una partida online de carreras.

- _A la próxima te creo, Tobio. Perdóname._

Y al final, acabamos conversando en cada hueco entre nuestros horarios, ya fuese por llamadas o simples mensajes de texto.

Ciertas partes del día pensaba «ah, esto debo contárselo» y luego lo hacía, se lo decía. Logré personalizar su contacto para que tuviese una vibración especial y así yo sepa que era él quien me escribía, aunque igual lo reconocía ya que solía enviarme varios mensajes de seguido, incluso letra por letra. Lo silencié un día completo y le advertí de ello, no lo volvió a hacer. También, registré a Atsumu con su apodo de EC (sin corazón) luego de que me haya explicado que esas iniciales eran por su banda favorita.

-¿Esquimal calvo?

- _¡Nononono_ _!_ -Se rió bajito y amortiguado. Esa vez el muy tonto me llamó cuando aún estaba en aula, suerte que en su instituto permitían los celulares, porque en Karasuno no lo hacían y yo tenía que esconderme en los cubículos del baño o en la biblioteca para apenas sacar el móvil fuera de la mochila - _Eskimo Callboy. Espera, te voy a enviar algunos temas._

Me llegaron enlaces, videos, múltiples _mp3_ que llenaron mi memoria extraíble por un tiempo, algo que me arrepiento mucho de perderlo. Hoy me recuesto en mi colchón y reproduzco las músicas en bucles, rememorando ese sentimiento que se afloraba en mi pecho sin sentirlo.

Al salir de mis prácticas me propuse comprar unos auriculares, no en plan como los de Tsukishima porque preferiría sufrir tres días degollado y morir antes de parecerme un poco a él, sino unos pequeños que pueda llevar a todos lados y pasar desapercibido. Cuando los conseguí me dediqué a disfrutar de los álbumes que Atsumu me había pasado.

EC (22:10): ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Tobio (22:11): Tienen buen estilo, digamos.

EC (22:11): ¿Tienen o tienes? Porque tengo buen estilo, Tobio, sólo dímelo.

No le contesté y me dormí con los auriculares puestos, al día siguiente me desperté con los cables enredados por mi cuello, me prometí no volver a hacerlo. Y hace poco me enteré que hasta yo mismo puedo romper mis propias promesas.

Antes de darme cuenta diciembre estaba en sus etapas finales, junto con el año. Mi cumpleaños no fue nada grande, sólo una cena en familia. Los _senpais_ me prepararon un pastel con demasiada crema que nos dejó a cada uno al menos con la glucemia por los cielos. Hinata me regaló rodilleras nuevas, Yamaguchi me obsequió una caja con magdalenas saladas, Yachi me hizo un dibujo que usé como foto de perfil por mucho tiempo, y Tsukishima se olvidó por completo de mi cumpleaños. No lo culpaba, yo también lo haría a propósito con él, pero al final del día se me acercó con esa cara suya que emana problemas y me dio una caja cerrada. Cuando llegué a casa la revisé y me quise caer de cara al suelo, me regaló unos auriculares de cascos parecidos a los suyos, no los boté a la basura porque se notaba que eran de calidad.

Atsumu no se enteró de mi cumpleaños porque no se lo dije. Recibí una llamada suya la noche siguiente para contarme que encontró un yogurt pasado en una máquina expendedora y se acordó de mí, quedó en demandar a la empresa de lácteos y a los sujetos que hacen el mantenimiento a las máquinas en toda la región de Hyogo y Miyagi. Me dieron ganas de contarle algo en recompensa por recordarse de mi existencia por un yogurt (sonase como sonase, no pienso bien las cosas y cuando las digo pues ya está, no hay vuelta atrás), así que le comenté lo que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños y que, aunque odié el obsequio de Tsukishima, me pareció perfecto tener auriculares nuevos para disfrutar de los álbumes. Y eso que el estilo de la banda da para oírlos con cascos cerrados.

Me tragué un regaño de su parte por no avisarle lo de mi cumpleaños. Me prometió un pastel de chocolate que me vi obligado a rechazar porque ya sentía las caries trepando por mi boca.

Las festividades pasaron volando y un nuevo año inició. Durante los feriados el gimnasio cerró y me vi obligado a entrenar por mi cuenta, pero por alguna razón siempre hallaba distracciones como encontrarme con Hinata, Tanaka y Noya, y nos lanzábamos bolas de nieve o jugábamos con lo que estuviera a nuestro alcance. Quizá por eso, por no abrumarme mucho encerrándome únicamente en el mundo del vóley durante esos días, fue que llegué fresco al torneo de primavera.

Pero hubo un punto en donde todo se dio vuelta, se torció, se revolvió.

EC (07:12): Tengo que hablarte de algo.

 _Boom._ Es lo peor que alguien puede decirte justo cuando estás a mitad de un viaje de más de cuatro horas y te duele la espalda porque tienes que recostarte ladeado ya que tu compañero de asiento se le surgió dormir por tu hombro. No sé cuantas veces empujé a Hinata para que no me babeara pero era un pesado al cuadrado y no podía tampoco cambiarme de asiento, así que lo dejé. Igual, mejor eso a que se despierte, se maree y me vomite. Pues, no soy Tanaka.

Tobio (07:12): ¿Estás nervioso?

EC (07:13): Claro que no, por qué lo estaría si ya fui al torneo nacional antes, a cambio de ti.

Suerte que no lo tenía cerca, _suerte._ Desinflé mis nervios guardando mi móvil y cerrando los ojos para dormir también. Pero _don vibraciones_ hizo temblar mis bolsillos y a Hinata y al autobús entero.

-¿Por qué tanto _bzz bzz,_ Kageyama? -Me atrapó Sugawara, quien iba en el asiento del frente, se agitó exageradamente para enderezarse y poder alcanzar a verme la cara -¿Tienes a algún pretendiente llenándote de mensajes? Pero qué pillo.

Hizo una coreografía con las cejas que me mareó. El capitán le llamó la atención pero el otro ni caso, mantuvieron una conversación que sólo ellos dos entendían y acapararon la atención de todos los pasajeros, así que aproveché en silenciar mi teléfono que se me llenaba de globos de chat por segundo que hasta podía verlos volando en el aire.

Y así pasé…

No recuerdo bien si fue antes o después de cruzar la perimetral de Tokio, pero paramos en un lugar para comprar jugos y algunas golosinas para aguantar el viaje, teníamos buena hora así que el profesor Takeda y Ukai nos dejaron recorrer un poco la zona. Aproveché para hacerme cargo de la lluvia de mensajes, que seguramente era el deletreo, y acerté. Claramente era “no me ignores Tobio, te lo pido de rodillas y con la nariz al suelo” letra por letra.

Tobio (07:14): Dime qué sucede.

EC (07:14): POR. AMOR. A. KAMI. Al fin.

Envió la frase en uno sólo mensaje pero separándola por puntos, se dio cuenta que había pecado haciendo su juego del deletreo. No le dije nada respecto a eso.

EC (07:15): Mira, sí estoy nervioso… ¡Pero no es por el torneo! Es que hay algo que me molesta.

Tobio (07:15): ¿Y qué es?

EC (07:15): Te vas a reír. Es un problema que empieza con “Sa” y termina con “kusa Kiyoomi”

Pues, ante su pronóstico no me reí, sino me asombré al leer que Sakusa no le provocaba problemas, sino que _era_ un problema en sí. He visto cómo era el sujeto, leí sus cortas entrevistas en las revistas de deporte y analicé lo suficiente los grupos de chat como para saber que sólo se trataba de un chico muy reservado que escribe por LINE una vez al día para pedir a todos que cierren el pico, y que no era un alienígena que necesita estar bañado en alcohol desinfectante para sobrevivir. Bueno, no del todo.

Recuerdo que llegué a pensar que tenía un problema de la piel o algo por el estilo, ya que en el campamento lo pillé abriendo las puertas con un pañuelo de papel sobre los pomos. Al principio me aterré, creí que alguien había untado algo por los pomos en forma de broma, luego me di cuenta que no me pasaba nada al tocarlos. De ahí concluí que quizá Sakusa sufriera algún tipo de anomalía como tener epidermis de cristal, como los huesos de cristal pero afuera, en la piel. Torpe yo del pasado, tardé mucho en calcularlo, mi cabeza echó humos.

-Eres _demasiaaaaaaado_ precavido, Kiyoomi- le había dicho Motoya en un almuerzo en uno de esos días del campamento. Justo yo estaba pasando cerca de ellos para ir a devolver mi bandeja, los oí sin querer.

-No recitaré de nuevo lo peligrosos que son los neumococos, los estreptococos y los estafilococos.

Luego se quedó en silencio oyendo atentamente todo lo que Motoya decía a un metro de él, en la misma mesa. Mientras comía arroz blanco de un _tupper_ con cubiertos desechables.

Sakusa, quien en ese momento era la estrella número uno de entre todas las preparatorias de Japón, no coincidía con el concepto de “problema” más allá de sus habilidades en la cancha; pero como yo todavía no diferenciaba el vóley de la vida misma, ya que no notaba que había vida más allá del confort que me daba el deporte, pensé que sólo se trataba de una opinión de jugador a jugador sobre un rival en común.

Pero no concordaba del todo. Atsumu indicó que no lo relacionaba con el torneo, borré esa duda de mi cabeza.

Tobio (07:16): Sakusa es un buen jugador. De hecho, todos en su equipo son buenos.

Me devolví al autobús con una bolsa de frituras secas sabor jamón. Su respuesta tardó en llegar.

EC (07:42): Sí. Lo es.

Después de ello no volvimos a escribirnos en todo el día, ni a llamarnos. Me extrañó un poco ir a la cama esa noche sin tener que oír su voz, pero el bullicio de la presentación de los equipos estuvo en el ambiente por un buen rato, así que lo tomé como distracción y me dormí.

Ganamos en nuestro primer partido, en el primer día. No me fijé en el público esa vez, al parecer Atsumu estuvo al tanto de nuestra victoria, me lo hizo saber tras una llamada. Me alivié al escuchar su voz amortiguada por el auricular.

- _Deberías de dejar de hacer esa cara como si fueras a apuñalar a todo el mundo._

Hablaba despacio, susurrando, como si estuviera dirigiéndose al viento o a un ente divino. Algunas veces suelo oírlo de esa forma, cuando las noches se me hacen largas o cuando me pierdo en la profundidad del cielo, suelo ver las estrellas y pensar su brillo, de dónde proviene, de dónde proviene esa voz. Si es él, si es alguien más. Atsumu tiene una voz serena cuando susurra, es cómoda, de algodón. Esa noche seguramente estaba en su futón entre sus compañeros dormidos, escondido bajo la frazada para que los demás no perturben sus sueños con el brillo de la pantalla y murmullos que apenas se perciben, como una floja pincelada de acuarela.

-No voy a apuñalar a nadie, y llevar armas al estadio es ilegal- hablé bajito también, porque yo sí me escondía entre los pliegos de las frazadas que me protegían de la helada nocturna.

- _¿Si fuesen legales lo llevarías acaso?_

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, nunca lo haría.

- _Sería gracioso, entonces._

-Sería peligroso.

- _No, no es eso_ \- me interrumpió, o eso supuse. La noche avanzaba, yo estaba en una carrera donde el sueño me ganaba. - _Sería gracioso ver otra cara tuya que no sea esa, la de tratar de apuñalar. No me lo imagino._

Trato de hacer memoria sobre qué otros temas solíamos conversar para aquel entonces, pero todo me falla. Seguramente cortamos llamada al recibir un regaño por parte de nuestros capitanes, o quizá nos quedamos sumidos al sueño y con el móvil consumiendo todos nuestros datos al quedarse encendido por horas. Pues al despertar pasábamos de largo nuestras conversaciones, desayunábamos pensando en nada más allá de lo que estaba en nuestra mesa; ya sería en el resto de la mañana donde caminamos por las calles donde nos acordamos de la existencia del otro. Pero me adelanté esa vez, fue sin querer, cuando me levanté en la mañana del segundo día escuché a los senpais hablando de _ti._

Fue como una lluvia fresca, a la que uno va acostumbrándose, a la que se va tomando tacto. Como cuando uno se despierta un fin de semana esperando la cálida salida del sol, pero tampoco se queja de la humedad tranquila que alivia el ambiente con su perfume a cielo, tierra, vegetación en medio de la urbanidad.

Obviamente estaban detallando los datos que nos ofreció el entrenador Ukai sobre el equipo de Inarizaki, ya desde el día anterior sus nombres estaban en nuestras bocas, pero yo no tenía la cabeza por el cuerpo y me imaginé cosas que no existían. _Está aquí._

Pienso entonces, Atsumu, que en donde sea que yo esté allí tú estarás, no físicamente en toda ocasión pero estarás. Y no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, para esos momentos yo sólo estaba vigente en mi propio mundo, pensando en los acontecimientos, en el torneo. Sin embargo, empezaste a formar parte de mis días, sin razón que explicar. Las cosas suceden y yo no lo puedo controlar, y si Daichi y Suga te mencionaron justo cuando desperté podría haber sido una mera coincidencia que hasta hoy en día no quiero aceptar.

Dime cómo, Atsumu. Dime cómo puedes aparecer en todas partes, eres como el cielo que siempre está presente en ese inmenso azul, un color que tanto atrae, pero que nadie nota hasta que se atreven a alzar la vista hacia arriba y perderse en la infinidad. _Disfrutarla._

No nos enviamos mensajes ni llamadas en el segundo día. No era necesario porque nos cruzamos varias veces, justamente esa fecha tocaba jugar Karasuno contra Inarizaki, partido cual nos dejó secos como uvas pasas. Mientras calentábamos en las arenas de entrenamiento, Atsumu nos encontró a Hinata y a mí, su presencia me hizo recordar que éramos rivales y sus palabras con sabor cínico me dejaron algo desconcentrado de nuevo. Me vengué en el partido, varias veces. Demostré mi ambición de ganar y mis destrezas junto con Hinata, demostré que tengo compañeros que confiar, demostré que puedo ser mejor. También hubo veces en que Atsumu me lanzó directo a la cara la fuerza de su equipo, que hay una cúspide del éxito que esta vez no pudo alcanzar pero no dudaba en que algún día llegaría.

Pero no sé por qué, entre todas nuestras jugadas, quise plasmarle a Atsumu que he cambiado. _No lo sé, nunca supe._ No fue lógico haber hecho eso ante Atsumu, quien recién me estaba conociendo, sin querer abrí el libro que describe mi vida, un libro que está escrito en una idioma que desconozco y narra de una forma incomprensible. Al revés.

Atsumu encontró ese libro abierto en el suelo, en medio de una cancha vacía, frente a una corona de oro desgastada. Lo levantó, lo leyó, lo comprendió sin tenerlo previsto.

El bloqueo final que hicimos con Hinata quebró toda respiración, y cada alma presente se detuvo para observarnos al menos unos segundos, de reojo. Mientras, Atsumu caía de rodillas al lado de su hermano, de su equipo, de su familia que duró un sólo año. _De su vida._

-Unos hermanos que nunca pude tener, así los siento yo.

Hago memoria, me acuerdo que en una primavera visité Hyogo y me encontré con Kita Shinsuke, el ex capitán de Inarizaki, bajo los pimpollos de cerezo. Fue una mañana templada, caminamos tranquilamente por las calles pintadas de un rosa tenue que se mezclaba con el alba. Su anular resplandecía tímidamente, ciertas veces ocultaba sus manos bajo las mangas por el frío, con cuidado, siempre delicado.

-A él, ¿lo amabas mucho?

Abril es suave, es de colores pasteles, es de grises tenues. De sentimientos que permanecen, y esa permanencia a veces _duele._

-Más de lo que creo, la verdad. Mucho más.

Con Atsumu nos encontramos en los pasillos del estadio luego de nuestro partido, él tenía las mejillas y la nariz moteada en rosados y rojos, no lo acompañaba nadie, sus manos se resguardaban en sus bolsillos. Su semblante lo hacía verse pequeño. Me pidió que lo acompañase a ver el partido de Itachiyama antes de que terminara el primer set, nos compramos unos jugos y nos sentamos en un diminuto hueco que había entre las graderías que apoyaban al equipo rival y los fanáticos de otro equipo que estaba jugando en la cancha de al lado.

-Felicidades- me dijo luego de darle un sorbo a su lata de sabor naranja, que alzó y la chocó con la mía, de uva -En la próxima no se van a salvar.

-Gracias- le dije sin comprender del todo sus intenciones -Ya veremos, no sabremos cómo serán nuestros equipos sin los de tercero.

-¡Agh, no me hagas recordar que Kita ya no va a estar!

-Lo seguirás viendo por dos meses más.

-Sí, pero ya no estará en el equipo y eso… No sé, me deprime.

El equipo que iba contra Itachiyama estaba teniendo su segundo tiempo fuera, estaban sufriendo bajo cuatro puntos ante los favoritos de las nacionales. Desde las graderías no se podía ver claramente a los jugadores pero yo logré distinguir a Motoya de entre la multitud sólo porque sus cejas resaltan más que un faro naval, fue Atsumu quien me indicó dónde estaba Sakusa, pues yo solo jamás lo encontraría.

-Dime cómo lo supiste.

Lo vi pasar la punta de la lengua por los incisivos, buscando palabras simples que al salir de su boca no sonasen tan complicadas.

-El flequillo se le pega a la frente cuando suda- y para hacerlo más visual peinó su flequillo del lado contrario a lo que usualmente llevaba -Es gracioso porque él no se da cuenta.

De una sacudida su cabello volvió a la normalidad, me dio la impresión de que se trataba de un ser desconocido que vive en su cabeza, pero lo dejé pasar. Después de ello me centré únicamente en el juego y traté de no perder de vista a Sakusa, lo cual no duró ni dos segundos, el balón atraía a mis pupilas como un imán y pronto me despisté creando estrategias en mi cabeza. El juego, las posiciones, la pelota va allí, por el capitán. El capitán es _setter_ pero es bueno recibiendo, el de la izquierda salva el balón armándolo, Sakusa golpea, anota, celebran. _Setpoint._ Sakusa ahora va a servir, su servicio es potente. ¡Un ace! Itachiyama entero celebra. Ganaron el primer set. No tienen tiempo para ablandarse, el segundo set inició.

-Itachiyama se centra mucho en los ataques rápidos ¿no? -Comenté tal cual como haría cualquier espectador con buen conocimiento, esperé una respuesta que jamás llegó. Cuando me volteé a ver a Atsumu él ya no estaba allí.

Físicamente sí se encontraba a mi lado, sentado y con los codos por las rodillas para poder descansar la cabeza en las manos, con su espalda encorvada que le hacía ver más grande de lo que era. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado, quizás incluso fuera del estadio, fuera del bullicio que nos rodeaba. Apenas exhalaba cuando alguien anotaba un punto y la gente a nuestro alrededor vitoreaba a todo pulmón, sus ojos estaban fijos a un lado de la cancha y luego se devolvían al otro. _¿En qué pensabas esa vez, Atsumu?_ Lo vi erguirse cuando a Sakusa le tocaba de nuevo servir, estiró el cuello para verlo mejor, tuve la sensación que brincaría de su asiento e iría a aferrarse a los barrotes que separan a las graderías de una caída de casi tres metros.

Creí que el juego fue el causante de su mutismo, de esa expresión instantánea y veloz que estalla como la efervescencia deslizándose por la lengua. Quise creer además, que hubo muchos factores que lo llevaron a hacer lo que hizo.

Torpe yo, siempre creyendo, _suponiendo._

-¡KIYOOMI!

Sakusa se volteó y dirigió su mirada de hielo hacia nuestra posición, yo me volví de piedra por un segundo y luego me adapté al presente. Atsumu estaba de pie y las palmas de sus manos rodeaban su boca para que su voz tuviese mayor proporción. Su lata se hallaba en el suelo, vacía. Le temblaban los hombros al repetir una y otra vez el nombre de Sakusa. _Omi, omi, omi._ Y fue bajando el volumen. Los brazos ahora le tiritaban, su pecho se sacudía, su respiración era irregular.

Me dio la sensación de ver un cometa estrellándose.

No pude descifrar la expresión que Sakusa hizo allí abajo pero noté claramente el gesto grosero que hizo con un dedo, y se devolvió al partido. La muchedumbre a nuestro lado creció luego de presenciar tal humillación. Atsumu se giró hacia mí reparando con mi existencia, la nariz le moteaba de nuevo en rojo. Por un instante se me enfriaron las manos, el pecho, el corazón, _se detuvo._ Vi cómo esos irises de chocolate estaban por fundirse, resistiéndose a apagarse, como la minúscula llama de una vela que se resiste a una inmensa ráfaga. El brillo bajos sus ojos, las luces, son las luces seguramente, ¿no? No cierres tus ojos, no me sonrías, soy muy torpe para entenderte o tú eres muy torpe por pensar que puedo entenderte.

Atsumu, te levantas siempre cuando tropiezas ¿no? Pero te hieres cuando aterrizas y no dejas que tus raspones se cicatricen, se curen. Vas y vas corriendo sin miedo y tus heridas no dejan de sangrar.

Dime cómo, Atsumu.

_And I've thrown my words all around…_

No noté las llagas esa vez, no las noté y eso que las tenía justo frente a mis narices. Atsumu lanzó una carcajada baja, rendida, y dijo que el partido le estaba empezando a ser aburrido. No me dejó acompañarlo a donde sea que iría, se perdió entre las personas cuando bajamos de las graderías. No volví a recibir mensajes suyos ese día.

El tercer día fue el más intenso de todos, llamado popularmente como “El día del infierno”. Tuvimos nuestro partido de ensueño contra Nekoma, logramos cumplir con la promesa de revivir lo que fue la batalla del basurero. Como siempre me centré en técnicas para exprimir las habilidades de mis compañeros, teniendo como resultado una victoria satisfactoria, aunque ganamos por un error del armador de Nekoma.

Al terminar el partido me desplomé sobre las graderías y me dormí, cosa que duró sólo unos minutos, pues mi teléfono empezó a vibrar nuevamente como loco. De mala gana de desperté y miré quien era el desgraciado que osaba a interrumpir mi recarga de energías. _Quién más podía ser._ Corté la llamada unas seis veces antes de contestar como una bomba a punto de estallar, y digo a punto porque me interrumpieron.

_-Tobio, lee el grupo ahora, por favor._

Y cortó. A mi lado, Tsukishima comenzó a reírse y a mí se me infló la vena del cuello. No lo mandé a comerse su risa con pan incluido porque mi ser completo mutó y desapareció en el aire de forma gaseosa.

Hoshiumi (10:21): Mira, yo también capturé algunas escenitas justo cuando terminó mi partido.

Adjuntó como unas diez fotografías.

Motoya (10:22): WOAH, HOSHI. Es puro oro.

Entre que descargaba las fotos de Motoya y Hoshiumi, que sumaban como cincuenta en total (exagero), y veía la lluvia de mensajes, también noté cómo Sakusa salió del grupo varias veces. En eso, resaltó un globo de chat privado por parte de Atsumu pidiéndome que lo ayude por favor, no entendí hasta que me puse a revisar las imágenes.

Las primeras fotografías eran todas borrosas, había diversas personas caminando y una salida a la arena se notaba en una de las esquinas, deduje que era en algún rincón de las instalaciones del estadio. Aprecié el mismo escenario en las siguientes, sólo que esta vez se notaba a Atsumu sentado en un banquillo y a Sakusa de pie a una distancia prudente, el barbijo cubriéndole la boca. En una secuencia de varias fotografías desenfocadas mostraba el momento exacto donde Atsumu se colocaba de pie y se dirigía hacia Sakusa. Luego, en una sola imagen con zoom al cien, se apreciaba el rostro de Atsumu a corta distancia del de Sakusa.

Contuve la respiración, me seguían llegando mensajes privados de Atsumu. Las fotografías que continuaban eran tomadas desde otra perspectiva en los momentos de cuando estaban conversando, cuando Atsumu se aproximó a Sakusa y cuando Atsumu se recostó por una pared mientras Sakusa se retiraba, situación que seguramente sucedió después todo ello.

Hoshiumi (10:29): Sakusa, no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde.

Sakusa (10:29): Pondré una orden de restricción a todos ustedes.

Motoya (10:30): Bueno, suerte consiguiendo a un compañero que se asegure que nadie utilizó los baños en las prácticas antes que tú.

Sakusa (10:30): Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

Motoya (10:30): Bien. Dile adiós a los guantes esterilizados que te consigo siempre.

Nunca pensé poder ver, o leer, a Sakusa discutiendo con alguien. Yo no mencioné nada, Hoshiumi comenzó a enviar imágenes de gente comiendo palomitas, el nombre del grupo cambió para llamarse “ _Dilemas en Dilemalandia_ ”, Atsumu de nuevo se volvió maníaco del deletreo en el chat privado. A mí me dolía el cerebro, que se me quemaban los fusibles pronto. Vi que Hoshiumi me envió un mensaje deseándome suerte para el partido porque él daba por seguro que ganaría, simplemente lo agradecí. Entré al chat con Atsumu para decirle que miré las fotografías pero que no encontré nada raro, no esperé respuesta.

Fuimos a la arena de práctica, el entrenador nos explicó cuáles eran las técnicas del equipo al cual nos enfrentábamos: Kamomedai. Que eran un equipo con gran fortaleza en el bloqueo, con jugadores muy distintivos y que poseen a un _ace_ que puede anotar con facilidad. Lo registré todo en mi agenda del vóleibol en donde siempre anotaba todas mis estrategias y datos de mis rivales. Hace unos meses Hoshiumi y Motoya visitaron mi departamento para ayudarme a limpiar un poco, Miwa los dejó husmear en mi habitación sin mi consentimiento y al meter sus narices entre mis cajones encontraron la dichosa libreta.

-¡Te dije que no pasabas el metro setenta en ese año!- Motoya reclamó leyendo el análisis que hice de Hoshiumi. El mencionado saltó desde mi colchón hasta la espalda de Motoya como si de un chimpancé se tratase, y el trapo que llevaba en su cabeza salió volando, yo me enfadé un poco ya que arrugó las sábanas que acababa de cambiar esa mañana.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes leer eso? Kageyama, tienes letra de patas de araña.

Motoya aseguró que sus ojos pueden descifrar la grafía del hiragana aunque estuvieran escritos al revés, Hoshiumi aseguró con todos sus reducidos conocimientos de la escritura que eso es absolutamente imposible, yo continué estirando las sábanas pensando que las arañas pueden sobrevivir normalmente con cinco patas. _Hay cosas que no se olvidan._ En un parpadeo ellos comenzaron a forcejear con la libreta en sus manos, cuando me dispuse a separarlos algo salió volando de entre sus folios y cayó en seco justo entre los tres. Nos paralizamos.

-¿Es lo que pienso que es?- Motoya susurró. Yo me agaché para recoger.

-¡Sí que lo es, lo es!- Apoyó Hoshiumi con los ojos más abiertos de los que ya suele tener habitualmente -Es la famosa carta esa ¿no es así, Kageyama?

Di la vuelta el sobre para leer la fecha y la firma, no alcancé a asentir o algo. Hoshiumi se sentó a mi lado en la cama, Motoya fue a buscar algo para beber. No abrí la carta aquella vez pero sí que abrí mi alma entera, a la vista de todos, y fue Hoshiumi quien pacientemente dejó que me deshiciera en miles de pedazos para después ayudarme a recuperarme de nuevo, a juntar los trozos. Y Motoya, con su tranquilidad y cariño que va más allá de las destrezas humanas, me calmó con un batido de crema y fresa que se dignó en preparar justamente para aliviarme.

-Los dulces curan el corazón, Kageyama, recuérdalo siempre.

En el torneo nos eliminamos tras perder contra Kamomedai, Hinata justo sufrió un colapso por culpa de su fiebre y no estuvo presente en ese momento tan amargo, en ese último momento con nuestro equipo. Realmente, fue la primera vez que me sentí bastante impotente, pues ese año al fin pude formar parte de un equipo que me aceptó como soy. Y creí que la frustración no me colmaría, creí que la firmeza era algo que me pertenecería toda la vida y en todo momento, pero cuando fui a refrescarme en los lavabos y vi a Atsumu entrar justo después, supe que me calaron hasta los huesos.

-Vi tu partido, todos ustedes son unos verdaderos monstruos, maldita sea- me dijo encaminándose hacia mí, no le dirigí la mirada, dejé que el agua tibia me empapara la cabeza -Itachiyama también se eliminó.

Cerró el grifo sin mi permiso, tomó mi toalla y me la colocó sobre la cabeza. Se alejó un poco, vi su expresión serena reflejándose en el espejo. Me enderecé, me di vuelta y no rechacé cuando levemente abrió sus bazos a sus lados. Me dejé caer sobre su hombro, me fundí, morí y renací. Sigo soñando con nuestro primer abrazo. La vida seguía.

Esa noche cenamos sin presencia de Hinata, Ukai lo aisló en su habitación para que no empeorara, entre todos acordamos en dejarle un postre más tarde. Y a pesar de haber perdido, nuestras energías como equipo no se desmoronaron, esa noche sentí que éramos más unidos que nunca.

-Aunque nosotros no estemos ustedes deben continuar. ¡Sigan volando, vayan hasta arriba! -Y Sawamura se bajó un vaso de cerveza porque hace una semana cumplió dieciocho pero parece que los años se le adelantaron. _“Eso es un síntoma de la sabiduría”_ respondía Sugawara cada vez que alguien hablaba de la vejez prematura del capitán.

Al cuarto día fuimos temprano al estadio para ver las semifinales, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi se quedaron en el hotel junto con Ukai para poder hacer guardia por si Hinata empeoraba, aunque en realidad Tsukishima decidió hacerse el ermitaño porque ya tenía suficiente lidiando de aquí para allá ya que _“el vóley es sólo un club”._ Y una hora después los cuatro nos estaban acompañando en las graderías.

-Me obligaron- fue la excusa barata de Tsukishima.

-Pero si dijiste que no hay nada más aburrido que pasar un día entero en un hotel económico sin internet- Hinata no estaba en todas sus condiciones pero bien que se le daba toda la energía para echar a perder la estabilidad mental de Tsukishima.

-Y no me retracto.

Tsukishima le picó la nariz a Hinata y éste se revolvió como un gusano. Me cambié a dos asientos a la derecha, al lado de Sugawara, para no tener que lidiar con problemas luego.

El primer partido de la semifinal se dio rápido, el equipo que derrotó a Itachiyama en cuartos fue el ganador tras dos sufridos sets. El segundo partido fue a la tarde luego del almuerzo, Kamomedai contra Fukurodani acaparó todo el estadio, tuvimos suerte de conseguir los asientos a tiempo ya que las graderías cercanas a la cancha central estaban atestadas de fanáticos.

La euforia no perdió su fuerza en lo que fueron tres duros sets, hasta hubo veces en que me incliné de más hacia el frente para ver hacia donde iba el balón. Los bloqueos de Kamomedai parecieron mejorar bastante tras ganarnos, Hoshiumi volaba lo suficientemente alto como para anotar donde sea, pero no fue suficiente, Fukurodani arrasó con todo. Ese día Bokuto estuvo en esa cima que cuesta llegar, resaltó con su poder y sus enormes habilidades. El partido se acabó tras una jugada que concluyó con una anotación gracias un cruzado por parte de Bokuto, Kamomedai fue eliminado en la semifinal.

Saliendo del estadio recibí una llamada por parte de Atsumu, me citó para que lo viera en los puestos de comida, cuando llegué junto con él me entregó un bombón de chocolate blanco con un papelito que decía _“Feliz cumpleaños atrasado”,_ le agradecí a pesar que insistió que el regalo era muy cutre como para dar las gracias. Estando juntos aprovechamos para encontrarnos con Hoshiumi, quien pidió en el grupo de chat para pasar un _momentito de compinches_ , palabras suyas; y Motoya, quien agregó que sería una reunión para llorar las pérdidas. Los encontramos cerca de un puesto de crepas, Sakusa también estaba allí pero aguardaba distancia, no me percaté esa vez lo tenso que Atsumu estaba. Fuimos a recorrer hacia los alrededores.

-¡Hoshi, promesa es promesa!- Gritó Motoya de repente adelantándose frente a todos y apuntando con sus brazos a un puesto de algodones de azúcar.

-¡Una apuesta es una apuesta!- Atsumu abrazó por los hombros a Hoshiumi -Y ni se te ocurra escapar.

-¡A la mierda!- Y se escapó. En unos segundos todo el mundo fue espectador de la persecución de una comadreja y un zorro a una gaviota. Fue Sakusa quien puso un pie en medio de la carrera, causando así que Hoshiumi se tropiece y salga volando, con Atsumu y Motoya detrás de él.

-A ver si aprenden de una vez- y vi cómo Sakusa le echaba desinfectante a su zapato.

Éramos un grupo extraño, en ese momento yo suponía que sólo se trataba de una rivalidad no del todo mala, porque no era una relación como lo que tenía con mis compañeros de Karasuno. Nos mantuvimos cercanos por muchos años a pesar de la distancia física y cada vez que teníamos oportunidad nos reuníamos a jugar videojuegos, mezclar bebidas, comer frituras, jugar sets sin tomarnos del todo serio las reglas. Pero, por cosas de la vida, hoy en día ya no es lo mismo.

Nos sentamos en la acera a comer nuestros algodones dulces, no eran gigantes ni de pokemones pero al menos Hoshiumi pagó su apuesta. El concreto congelaba nuestros traseros, Hoshiumi, Atsumu y Motoya se acurrucaron como conejitos redondos, de esos que parecen simples pompones de tejido. Sakusa se mantuvo de pie en vez de sentarse junto con nosotros, a pesar de ser un bicho raro e _hiperhigiénico_ no se negó a estar cerca nuestro, aunque sí rechazó con una cara muy arrugada el algodón dulce que le ofreció Hoshiumi. Atsumu decidió quedarse con él, doble premio porque fue el único que se lastimó tras la caída, ninguno le quitaba la mirada al raspón en su quijada.

-Se dan cuenta que…- empezó Motoya mirando su algodón y haciendo una larga pausa, al parecer todos teníamos una idea en mente acerca de lo que estaba a punto de soltar -Justo nosotros ¿no?

-Al menos la vez anterior llegamos a la final contra ustedes- mencionó Atsumu, él ya iba a la mitad de uno de sus algodones. Sakusa resopló ante su comentario.

-¡Agh, no me lo recuerden! -Chilló Hoshiumi.

-Es raro saber que perdimos, siendo que somos seleccionados de la nacional- comenté, no sé si en realidad estaba pensando en voz alta o algo así, pero la reacción de todos fue abuchearme y abrazarme. No me lo esperé. Mi algodón dulce se me pegó a la cara, a la mano, y se cayó al suelo, y eso desencadenó una carcajada en conjunto. Obviamente Sakusa no formó parte de ello, sino que sacó una toallita húmeda de sus bolsillos por arte de magia y me la entregó para que me limpiara.

-Calma, calma, pesimismo- rió Motoya.

-¡No estés triste Kageyama, a ti te quedan dos años más!- Apoyó Hoshiumi.

Éramos un grupo extraño, repito, pero un grupo de todas formas. Con algodones de azúcar, apuestas, fotografías movidas, corridas, y mucho más.

Lo recuerdo claramente, Atsumu deshizo el abrazo y me entregó el algodón extra que tenía. Su cuerpo se relajó, pensé en las fotografías, él me sonrió.

-Los dulces curan el corazón, Tobio, recuérdalo siempre.


	4. III: Adentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A- Holanda, me fui y volví pero,,, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de mis nenes hermosos divinos. Me cuesta mil siglos hacer esto, soy un perdedor sorry...
> 
> En fin, ¡disfruten el cap mis vidis!

Cuando cumplí siete años me regalaron mi primera pelota de vóley, a los nueve mi primera camiseta de un equipo oficial, a los doce ingresé a una escuela media con un gran equipo del cual destacar. Mi abuelo supo que toda la vida que yo sería alguien resaltante en el deporte, lo notó desde el momento en que nací, lo reforzó cuando me vio babeando uno de los balones que mi hermana dejó caer en mi cuna. Teniendo esa guía siempre creí que a todos los jugadores nacían con un instinto deportivo y competitivo, que van aspirando un oxígeno diferente, que van pisando terrenos diferentes. Pero no es así.

Cuando Atsumu cumplió tres años sus padres lograron conseguirle un coche de juguete para que compartiera con su gemelo, Atsumu se enamoró perdidamente de su cacharro nuevo, en cambio, Osamu jamás le tuvo interés. A los cinco años Atsumu empezó a dibujar automóviles en sus cuadernos para el preescolar, teniendo como consecuencia varios regaños de la maestra. A los trece años aprendió a conducir con su padre luego de insistir sin parar por varias semanas, su padre lo llevó al auto, condujo hasta la colina, colocó en neutro y al cambiar asientos con su hijo le advirtió que conduzca sin que el motor se detenga. Fue un caos para él dominar los vehículos de cajas mecánicas.

Y aunque haya adoptado interés en el voleibol desde que apenas podía hablar, aún tenía otros gustos específicos escondidos consigo tan cautelosamente.

—¿Un bajo?

Llegaba la mitad de febrero, el frío se apoderó de todo el país. Desde que volví a clases luego del torneo intenté que mi centro de interés vaya un poco hacia los estudios, a pesar de no llegar siquiera a la nota promedio al menos quería salvarme de tener las peores calificaciones de toda la clase. Por ello, mis pláticas con Atsumu se redujeron bastante, hablábamos días de por medio y a veces ni siquiera teníamos temas de conversación, hubo ocasiones en donde sólo conectábamos la llamada y nos quedábamos en silencio oyendo la suave interferencia o la respiración del otro.

Esa noche no fue _tan_ diferente. Luego de unos minutos de silencio Atsumu respondió:

— _Sí, es como una guitarra pero de cuatro cuerdas y justamente es para tonos bajos_ — oí un sonido como a plástico blando, a papel, a _envoltorio._ Es febrero, mes calificado para la entrega de chocolates, Atsumu se estaba acabando el primer paquete que abrió. Me contestó con la boca llena: — _Ago ashí me eshpicó Gin._

—¿Qué? —fui capaz hasta de oler el cacao dulce a través de la llamada, y Atsumu era bastante ruidoso al tragar.

— _Que algo así me lo explicó Gin._

—Entiendo pero…— _Gin, Gin, quién era Gin._ Me recosté en mi colchón, sin querer tumbé un cuaderno que estaba al borde, mi cuarto se coinvertía en un chiquero cuando estudiaba porque _nunca sé por dónde empezar_ y termino sacando todos los cuadernos de una vez, todos los lápices, todas las carpetas. —¿Sabes ejecutar?

— _No._

—¿Y para qué lo compraste entonces?

— _Me gusta probar cosas._ —me hice la idea de que se había encogido de hombros, un “es algo que así me va y ya está” — _Con Gin, Suna y Osamu queremos formar una banda, que sea contraparte a las prácticas._

_Allí está._ Revisé mis apuntes mentales, Atsumu mencionó tres nombres de los que eran sus compañeros de equipo. Ginjima era un rematador muy fuerte y se diferencia de los demás por su cabello ceniciento, Suna era el bloqueador central con cara de dormido que le hizo la vida imposible a Tsukishima, Osamu era su hermano gemelo de los ocho segundos demoledores. Fin de revisión. De hecho, no se me hizo difícil aprender los nombres de las personas cercanas a Atsumu ya que los tenía todo el día en la boca. _“Ah, Midoriko, la panadera de tu barrio ¿no es así?”_ sorprendí una vez cuando Atsumu me dijo que la señora Midoriko fue a dejarle un paquete de pan de frutas luego de regresar de un partido de práctica en Kobe, medio que tardamos en darnos cuenta de ese detalle. Y al contraste de todo esto, a Atsumu le llevó bastante tiempo en saberse los nombres de los que me rodean, justamente porque yo los mencionaba pocas veces. _“Tsukamina ¿no?”_ probaba él, _“Es Tsukishima”_ lo corregía, aunque por mí que nunca se aprenda el nombre de Tsukishima, muchas gracias.

Después de todo, esa vez no pude sacar mis propias conclusiones acerca de esa idea que de pronto asaltó a Atsumu e hizo que llamara a sus compañeros y empiecen a ejecutar instrumentos de la nada.

— _Ginjima fue del club de música en la escuela media y su hermano mayor le heredó una batería completa, también tiene dos guitarras eléctricas que puede prestarle a Suna y Osamu, ellos aprenderán fácilmente, además Suna tuvo su época punk-rock antes de la preparatoria_ —sea la razón cual sea, Atsumu se las arreglaba para conseguir lo que deseaba, y si de pronto quisiera ir a la luna, él lo lograría. Tenía una manera de proponerse las cosas que lo formaron como una persona muy constante, pero obviamente pasaba muy desapercibido debido a que siempre se trataban de gustos suyos y no sobre lo _importante_ que siempre citan los demás. Como los _estudios._

—¿Y tus calificaciones? —Yo no era nadie para soltar eso, si pudiera remplazaría mis horas de estudio con practicar voleibol, pero lastimosamente el mundo no funciona así. Y Atsumu mucho menos, yo no tenía pizca de idea cómo maquinaba sus ideas.

— _¡Nah_ _! Hay tiempo para todo. Ensayaremos en nuestros días libres de las prácticas, que antes solíamos utilizarlas para ver los partidos internacionales._

“Hay tiempo para todo”, su frase favorita de toda la vida. Atsumu supo emplearla a la perfección, tanto que asustaba. Logró recopilar cinco horas a la semana para poder ensayar con su nueva banda aficionada, ensayos que duraron de esa manera un mes porque siempre acababan fritos y no alcanzaban siquiera mantenerse despiertos a las primeras horas de clases.

—¿Una hora de ensayo a las cinco de la mañana?

— _Es media hora si le restas lo de montar el equipo, por suerte la mayoría de las cosas la tengo en mi habitación ya que ensayamos allí, pero igual medio dormido se suele confundir los cables._

—Pero a las cinco de la mañana es una locura.

Esa semana la familia de Atsumu recibió una denuncia por parte de los vecinos debido a la perturbación de la paz pública, los horarios de los ensayos se redujeron a dos horas semanales, en los domingos. De igual manera, Atsumu se veía bastante insatisfecho debido al poco avance que tenía con sus compañeros.

EC (05:24): Decidí inscribirme a un curso de música online.

Pensé que había leído eso en mis sueños, ya cuando resucité una hora después me di cuenta que iba en serio.

Tobio (06:47): Debes estar bromeando.

Y por supuesto que no lo hacía. Se descargó audiolibros sobre historia y composición de la música y se empeñó en escucharlos a todo momento, incluso mientras calentaba antes del entrenamiento de voleibol, fue inteligente al comprarse los auriculares inalámbricos para que el entrenador no lo notara. Lo usaba sólo del lado derecho para poder cubrirlo con el flequillo, me envió una foto para evidenciar su crimen.

—Deberías cortarte un poco el cabello— comenté tras una llamada que tuvimos entre clases. Yo estaba escondido en la sala del club antes de que los demás llegasen, Atsumu había huido de sus clases de matemáticas para colarse unos minutos en el club de música y letras de su instituto.

— _No lo sé, es quiero tener el peinado de Kevin, mi cantante favorito._

De nuevo, armábamos esas conversaciones con hilos nacientes por doquier.

Finalizaba marzo. En Karasuno despedimos a nuestros senpais con un emotivo adiós que sacó lágrimas en algunos y un silencio profundo en otros. Ennoshita heredó su puesto de capitán y nombró como su vice-capitán a Tanaka, decisión que duró un escándalo de una semana. _“Hagamos una fiesta de conmemoración_ ” cantaba Tanaka en medio de los calentamientos y Ukai saltaba como leche hervida diciendo que no podían desconcentrarse a penas iniciando el año, luego miraba a Ennoshita tirando la pregunta obvia, se cruzaba con el profesor Takeda para tener un cómplice ante su reclamo. _“Ya pillarán por qué lo he elegido a él_ ” respondía Ennoshita con una elocuencia y una enorme fe que dejaba microscópico hasta al santo más santo.

En mi opinión, lo dejé estar. No tomaría palabra contraria a toda persona que es capaz de mandar a Tsukishima a montar una bicicleta en medio del frío, o a quien es capaz de cortar las energías infinitas de Tanaka y Nishinoya de un tajo.

También, en ese tiempo Yachi mandó a remendar las camisetas, una vez listas se hizo la repartición y a mí me tocó el número seis, me conmovió un poco porque ni siquiera lo elegí, fue aleatorio. Hinata brincaba de un lado a otro vistiendo el nueve, Tsukishima el ocho y Yamaguchi el siete. Esa noche, cuando estaba por preguntarle a Atsumu cómo estaba llevando el tema de cambiar camisetas y despedirse de sus senpais, él justo se me adelantó enviándome una foto suya vistiendo su nuevo número.

—¿El uno?

— _Saluda al nuevo capitán de Inarizaki._

—Miya, ¿estás…?

Definitivamente oí el chillido en el fondo de su garganta y el moqueo que intentaba ocultar en alguna parte inútilmente.

— _Los senpais nos invitaron a una cena de despedida y Aran le pidió matrimonio a Kita, también aprovecharon para resaltar el empeño que pusimos en el Torneo de Primavera. Ah, también discutí de nuevo con Samu, es una historia larga pero no tengo a quién más contar ahora mismo_ — su voz me trepó hasta la nuca. Era hueca, como si estuviese hablando dentro de un templo vacío, sin luces, sin aire, sólo su voz presente e inundando cada espacio. No respiraba entre palabras, le prestaba poca atención a cada cosa que salía de su boca. — _Pero olvidaron que… Ay, lo siento, mencioné lo de la propuesta y luego lo de Samu, me quedo como tonto. Te juro que se me acabaron las tarjetas de cómo reaccionar ante la felicidad de otros siendo que hay cosas dentro de uno mismo que ya estaban alterando de mala manera._

Y hacía eso, hablaba sin pausas cuando sus sentimientos le ganaban, con una inmensidad que quiere que crezca hasta alcanzar hitos que son ridículos. Mientras una parte de mi encéfalo carburaba para reconocer al tal Aran, busqué las palabras más adecuadas para calmar a Atsumu según mi vocabulario, o mis intenciones, o mi carencia de empatía del rango _siento-algo-profundo_. Me quedé corto. Al igual que sus tarjetas.

—¿Tienes en serio tarjetas para esas ocasiones?

La pausa fue tan larga que me tuve que asegurar dos veces si la llamada ya había terminado.

— _Qué mierda voy a hacer contigo, Tobio._

La mayoría de veces Atsumu se desmenuzaba en carcajadas cada vez que yo no comprendía su forma de expresión, algunas veces también le picaba el mosco de la ira y regañaba al cielo, al suelo, a sí mismo, pero nunca a mí, no directamente. Luego continuaba normal, manteniendo su compostura explosiva, compostura digo porque se me complicaba sujetar al ras de mi vista todas las actitudes de Atsumu sabiendo que era como esas burbujas de jabón que se inflan hasta el límite pero no se desprenden del aro, como si tuviese pavor de volar, reventando allí. _Compostura explosiva._ Y me siento raro al hacer esta comparación ya que Atsumu no se veía como alguien que tuviese algún miedo o algo por el estilo, su temperamento emanaba confianza y desconfianza a la vez, como si fuese posible ver dos caras de la moneda en una sola, y que existiese una tercera parte que nadie ve, que a la vez es imposible comprobar si de verdad está allí. Nunca se sabe qué trama Atsumu, qué oculta, ni siquiera se me daba la palabra para admitir si se veía misterioso o algo por el estilo, debido a que siempre fue muy abierto con los demás.

Pero esa vez me intrigué cuando Atsumu enmudeció. Ni una carcajada, ni un suspiro. Nada.

—¿Sucede algo?

Y es ahí cuando uno sin querer construye una figura de otra persona, lo hace con lo que encuentra, con arcilla, azulejos, telas, pinturas, madera, metal. Forma algo que ve, una faceta que cree que es todo lo representativo de una persona. Pero la figura no tiene base, está hueca, está espesa, carece de firmeza y se hace todo lo posible para mantenerla quieta con las manos, no tiene siquiera una forma definida. Y cuando pensamos que se ve mejor de lo que creíamos…

Se rompe.

— _Esperaba que… no, no es nada_ — y lo dejó allí sin más.

Qué esperabas. Dime qué esperabas.

Porque me quiebro, me rompo, soy de arcilla y madera y metal que se oxida ante el agua que se escurre de la tierra, la mezcla heterogénea que se deshace entre los dedos ante el agarre. No entiendo por qué me siento así, no te entiendo Atsumu, tú no te entiendes tampoco. No veo lógica en esa necesidad de querer mostrarte al mundo sabiendo que te van a hacer daño, por eso muestras todas tus caras pero ocultas tus manos, tus piernas, tu pecho. Te tropiezas, te levantas, corres por la calle sonriendo como siempre ¿no? Aunque tus rodillas sangren.

Pero cuando llegas a casa lloras porque te duele ¿no? _Dime qué esperabas._

La llamada quedó allí, esa noche no pude dormir. Me miraba las manos, los dedos, las uñas, las líneas que conforman las yemas. _Qué buscaba._ Algo diminuto, algo espontáneo, algo que me diga qué tengo que hacer y por qué siento que debo hacer esto o aquello. _Para qué, por qué. No sé, nunca lo sé._

Pierdo sentido entre las letras, voy repasando fechas que de pronto florecen ante mis ojos cuando abruma el silencio en la inmensa madrugada.

Fue después que me enteré que nadie lo felicitó por su capitanía, ni su hermano, ni yo. En su momento no fue algo de tal relevancia, incluso podría decirse que su actitud fue etiquetada como un capricho nada más. Se me cayó el corazón entero cuando Osamu me lo contó mucho tiempo después, con el cigarrillo en la mano, con el humo llenando un gran vacío en su pecho. Era un octubre, la noche anterior a su cumpleaños.

—Me molesté con él porque yo quería dejar el voleibol, y ya lo conoces, hizo todo lo posible para impedirlo— a Osamu se le sumaban los años bajo la luz nocturna, con los ojos brillando de más —Me comporté como un verdadero hijo de puta al aprovechar cada situación para ignorarlo.

—Pero no lo dejaste— aferré mis manos al barandal del balcón como si eso fuese a asegurar mis palabras, perdí mi vista en las cenizas que caían de la colilla y se desintegraban en el viento —Te quedaste un año más.

En un punto de la vida Atsumu me contó su versión de la historia, de lo que le gritó a su hermano en una de sus típicas peleas, una que justamente no debería ser llamada con el sinónimo a esa rutina. Osamu también repetía esa escena en su cabeza, me lo decía para poder comprobarse a sí mismo que en serio pensaba en ello cuando su intención era olvidarlo.

_“Cuando estés en tu lecho de muerte miraré a tu cara y podré decirte que he sido más feliz que tú”_

—Un año más, no dejé el voleibol— afirmó. Apagó el cigarrillo, llevó una mano a la cara y quebró. De arcilla, madera, metal. Pero a veces solemos ser _de cristal._ —Pero siento que sí lo dejé a él.

Se deshizo. No podemos retener lo que tenemos adentro, ya sea porque estamos llenos o vacíos.

A veces sólo quiero retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, muchas cosas. Sin embargo, al final del día hago un ritual similar a esos caballeros que después de las batallas se despojan de sus panoplias, se recuestan mirando al techo y quedan vulnerables ante la realidad, ante el presente continuo.

Aunque somos dueños de nuestro destino, como muchos dictan, no somos capaces de controlar las pruebas que se nos anteponen. Los tropiezos, las caídas, las heridas. Hay heridas que no se curan ni con el tiempo, hay heridas que quiero que sean como esos raspones. _¿No es así, Atsumu?_

Hay cosas que no podemos evitar, por más que quisiéramos. Por eso, en el torneo de prefectura de marzo perdimos en las semifinales contra Shiratorizawa y ellos perdieron en la final contra el monstruoso Dateko. Y así llegamos a abril, la supuesta dulce primavera pintada de rosa, y resalto la _supuesta_ ya que ese año los árboles de cerezo retrasaron su florecimiento. Tras la ceremonia de bienvenida de los de primero, las clases continuaron con su horario normal, luego los presidentes de los clubes comenzaron a reclutar a nuevos miembros. Quise mantenerme ajeno a ello a toda costa pero Ennoshita estableció hoja y media de los mandatos para aquel día, estuve unos minutos aguantándome las ganas de ir a reventar balones con mis servicios, después perdí fuerza de voluntad. Me escabullí de las garras de Tanaka cuando éste fijó su atención dos segundos hacia el escándalo que estaba haciendo Hinata para atraer a los chicos de primero.

_Bzz, bzz._ La puerta del salón del club estaba cerrada, al igual que el gimnasio, no pude creer que Ennoshita fuera tan precavido en mantenernos a todos en un mismo campo de visión, sin adelantarse a los entrenamientos hasta que él confirme el verdadero inicio de las actividades. _Bzz bzz._ Se me hacía algo descabellado el tener que ir a recorrer baldosa por baldosa para reclutar nuevos miembros, recordé claramente cómo el año pasado tuve que ir yo solo a llenar el formulario de inscripción. _Bzz bzz._ Acaso no sería mejor que sólo el capitán, la mánager y el profesor sean los únicos en manejar el reclutamiento mientras los demás pueden hacer cosas más productivas, como entrenar supongo. _Bzz bzzzzzzzz._

Me harté. Saqué con furia el móvil de mi mochila.

EC (15:43): ¿Qué tal el regreso a clases, Kageyama-senpai?

EC (15:43): Nótese que te digo senpai por el hecho de que ahora eres grandecito y tienes que cuidar a tus niños.

EC (15:44): AAAAAAAAH Ahora que dije eso me siento un anciano, Tobio. Seguramente ya me están saliendo arrugas, seguro mañana amaneceré fosilizado.

Y envió una foto de su cara con el epígrafe de: “Envejecí”. Me descoloqué al captar las frazadas de felpa que lo cubrían hasta la coronilla, casi igual a un hijab pero gigante.

Tobio (15:45): ¿No deberías estar en la práctica?

EC (15:45): Los capitanes tenemos el primer día libre.

Eso no se lo tragaba nadie ni con miel. No le contesté por un buen rato, me quedé frente a la puerta del club contemplando el acetato de mis cordones y esperando a que alguien llegara, a que algún alma se asomara, a que al menos apareciese Hinata con esas vibras infinitas que tiene y que saque una pelota de vóley del suelo por arte de magia. Pero nada eso pasó.

EC (15:51): Bueno. Pesqué el peor resfriado de toda mi vida.

Cayó solo, el ladrón principiante y soso que se arrepintió y se entregó a la comisaría por parte propia. No tenía nada más que decirle, guardé mi móvil sin antes asegurarme de silenciarlo porque no estaba preparado para sufrir un terremoto de escala seis de _Richter_ dentro de mi bolso. Busqué algunas monedas porque tenía pensado bajar e ir por un yogurt para pasar el tiempo y pasarme la amargura también. Dije e intenté. Un escalón bajé y me topé con una bola de pelos amarilla que se estrelló contra mi pecho y se quedó allí unos segundos, yo también me quedé tieso. Nos quedamos. Nariz contra costillas. Su cabello ondulado me daba comezón en la barbilla.

—¡AAAH! ¡Mil disculpas! —Vi como el bicho saltaba para atrás sin tropezarse por ningún escalón, el mini infarto que tuve a penas se exteriorizó —No te he visto, es que estaba buscando el club de…

Se detuvo de pronto. Lo miré mitad confundido y mitad desinteresado, también mitad impaciente, no me llevo bien con las matemáticas. Pero es que el chico no me sacaba los ojos de encima, me toqué la nariz pensando que la tenía roja o qué, o serían mis ojos, mi pelo, mi cara. Algo no me cuadraba, y justo el chico se _descuadró._

—¡Ah, eres Kageyama-senpai! —La frase rebotó por mi cabeza junto con el anterior mensaje de texto que recibí de Atsumu, y aquello no me dejó prepararme para lo que vendría luego: —Seguro te recuerdas de mí. ¡Vengo del Kitagawa Daiichi!

_Ah, vaya._

—Ah, vaya— no tenía ni idea. Recalco, soy malísimo acordándome de las personas.

—No lo hace, ¿cierto? —Me sentí indefenso al negar con la cabeza, el otro lanzó una risotada que duró un poco más que el espasmo que me asaltó —Me lo imaginaba, es que no fui titular hasta mi tercer año, así que no resalté.

Hice una pausa para mí mismo. En Kitagawa Daiichi la mayoría de los titulares siempre eran de tercero, la costumbre, decisión de los entrenadores. También, en la escuela media pasé por muchas cosas como para fijarme en detalles, en lo que hay en el fondo, y lastimosamente hay personas allí, personas que se van o regresan para otra oportunidad de formar parte de tu vida. Y antes de seguir reflexionando, no allí en el pasado sino aquí, en este tiempo indefinido, chasqueo los dedos frente a mis ojos recordándome de no perderme de nuevo.

Asumo que no es necesario repasar de qué estuvimos hablando en esos minutos (no porque no quiera sino porque seguro me hago un traspié con un tema y acabo diciendo algo que en realidad nunca sucedió, una paradoja al cual no tengo ganas de enfrentar) antes de que se nos cruzara Nishinoya y nos refriegue esa inmensa alegría que siempre tiene, cosa que se multiplicó al enterarse que el nuevo miembro era un líbero. El chico, de apellido Yaotome, fue quien más resaltó de entre los tres nuevos miembros que ingresaron al equipo, era el primero en llegar a las prácticas y se unía a los bullicios de Tanaka y Nishinoya cuando Ennoshita no los miraba. En el primer partido de práctica interno actuó en silencio, observó todo a su alrededor y en medio del juego se movió de un lado de la cancha al otro sin ser visto.

Hinata, a quien la agudeza le había venido en ese paquete de madurez que llegó a inicios de este año, tampoco pasó desapercibido ese detalle. A la segunda semana de clases fui a buscar un libro de su casa, antes de regresarme a la parada me sorprendió un diluvio, no tuve opción que regresar sobre mis pasos y obligarme a quedarme a dormir allí.

—Es un buen jugador, el de Kitaiichi.

Yo estaba sentado en el suelo haciendo estiramientos, Hinata volvía de la ducha y olía a vainilla con limón porque juntaba el champú de su hermanita con el acondicionador de su madre, horrible combinación. Fuera de contexto, como su comentario.

—¿Yaotome? Lo es— respondí con el interés hasta el suelo como mis antebrazos.

—Me da curiosidad, juega mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado de un kohuai— y eso que lo decía él —¿Habrá venido a Karasuno porque nos vio jugar en las nacionales?

—Supongo que sí, al igual que los otros dos.

—¿No será que te admira mucho y ahora quiere seguir tus pasos?

Detuve mi respiración y exhalé despacio, me sudaban las manos. Seguir mis pasos, me parecía algo completamente descabellado, soy consciente de lo que sucedió en mi último año de la escuela media y, aunque hubiese cambiado en poco tiempo, el pasado no puede taparse con un montículo de tierra. Así y nada más.

—No sé. Ve y pregúntaselo.

Me incliné un poco hacia mi costado derecho para estirar mi espalda, recibí un talón por mi cara. Medio segundo después me abalancé sobre Hinata.

—¡Kageyama, pero qué aguafiestas eres!

—¡CIERRA EL PICO, IDIOTA!

No sé si lo vi venir o no pero Hinata sí fue a preguntarle a Yaotome sus verdaderas razones para unirse al equipo, al cruzarme con Hinata en los pasillos lo noté risueño, admitió que no me enteraría pizca alguna de su conversación bajo la promesa de que sea yo quien fuese a preguntárselo directamente. Mandé a Hinata a comer tierra era él al principio quien tenía curiosidad sobre ese tema, no yo.

Para cereza del pastel, a unos minutos de entrar a clases recibí una llamada. Me oculté en un rincón cerca de una máquina expendedora, era al final del pasillo y frente a la puerta que da al viejo armario de escobas que no se usaba desde la edad de piedra.

— _¡Tobio_ _! Suerte que me contestaras, tengo algo importante que decirte. Pero antes de eso, me recuperé al fin de esa gripe tan fea_ — asentí, de nuevo esa tonta costumbre mía, luego solté un sí — _Ya otra vez andas asintiendo, ¿verdad Tobio?_

Me atrapó, tercera vez en esta semana. Seguramente volví a asentir, o a responder de nuevo monosilábicamente, o sonreí fuera de toda mi esencia. O todo junto.

— _En fin, Tobio, al fin logramos hacer un cover de dos minutos y medio con la banda_ — comentó emocionado, de fondo se apreciaban conversaciones lejanas, me inquieté un poco — _Cuando pueda te envío un audio que voy a grabar, al menos de la parte donde más ajustado está._

__—¿Cuándo se juntarán de nuevo?

— _Acordamos hacerlo mañana después de clases, no tendremos entrenamiento porque debemos ir a Gifu para jugar nuestros primeros partidos_ — se le notaba emocionado hasta las nubes, y cómo no cuando a él le tocaba dirigir a su equipo a las victorias. Ahora que repaso esta conversación el corazón se me encoje.

—¿Tan pronto fuera de prefectura?

— _Sí, es que nos tocan jugar con…_

No capté lo último que dijo pues, justo en ese instante, la puerta del frente se abrió de golpe, instintivamente me encogí ocultando mi teléfono. Noté a dos personas saliendo del armario de escobas, una acomodándose la falda y el otro la corbata, tapé el auricular de mi teléfono por mi pecho y con una mano me cubrí la boca. Me hice minúsculo, me apegué aún más por la máquina expendedora. No me han visto, creo yo, porque esas dos personas intercambiaron un beso un poco pasado a esas normativas tácitas sobre exhibicionismo.

— _¿Tobio? ¿Qué sucede Tobio, estás con alguien?_ —La voz amortiguada de Atsumu llegó claramente a mis oídos.

Esos dos se dejaron de besar de golpe y me miraron, lo hicieron tan fijamente que sentí como si una lanza me atravesara el cráneo por la frente. Y yo no tenía idea dónde meter la cara. Ellos tampoco.

—Nos vemos luego, Yao— se despidió la chica roja hasta las orejas, desapareció por el pasillo haciendo rebotar su melena oscura y ondulada. Me quedé perplejo. La voz de Atsumu ronroneaba por mi pecho.

—Hablaremos más tarde, Miya— susurré y corté justo cuando iba a gritar que esperara.

Lentamente despegué mi espalda de la pared, sentí como si fuese adhesivo, me costaba calamidades hacer que mis músculos respondan. Quien estaba frente mío se rascó la barbilla con vergüenza.

—Lamento que hayas visto eso, Kageyama— me dijo arrepentido hasta la médula. Dos semanas, chico, dos semanas desde que pisaste el instituto y ya te metes en asuntos que ni me dan el cuero de clasificar. —Prométeme que no dirás nada, ¡por favor! —Y se inclinó ante mí mientras que se me subían los colores a la cara.

—No… no lo haré— fue lo único que salió de mis labios, quizás Yaotome ni me escuchó porque me tomó de la camisa y comenzó a lloriquear como un mocoso.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Yo tampoco mencionaré que rompiste las reglas!

En eso me di cuenta del teléfono en mis manos, lo escondí en el bolsillo del pantalón. La voz de Atsumu resonaba en mi cabeza y Yaotome continuaba con el síndrome de la garrapata, no me soltaba hasta que yo atinara a un _sí_ que mi voz no dejaba salir. Y justo cuando creí que no podía empeorar apareció la persona menos indicada del universo.

—Dos semanas, rey, dos semanas y ya te metes en problemas con los de primero.

_Tsu. Ki. Shi. Ma._ Quise gritarle separando su apellido en sílabas, se me pegaba la enfermedad de Atsumu. ¡Y continuaba en mi cabeza! Yaotome dejó de lloriquear pero se aferró aún más a mi pecho, como queriendo desaparecer de la existencia. Yo también quería desaparecer, no sin borrarle la sonrisita al cuatro ojos.

Y justo en ese momento, Yaotome me lanzó una mirada con detenimiento, me asustó un poco ese cambio momentáneo de expresión. Como máscaras. Me presionó en el antebrazo antes de sisear:

—Tsukishima-senpai, mi novia acaba de romper conmigo, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Definitivamente me congelé, listo, a partir de allí perdí el timón del barco y quedé varado en terreno desconocido. Yaotome me abrazó fingiendo ser consolado, yo no despegaba los ojos del rostro de Tsukishima que parecían ser formados por puntos y letras en un computador. Dios, si existes, no estaría mal un poco de ayuda, ilumina mi cerebro.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar, la vibración especial, Atsumu. _Vaya ayuda._ La situación se alargaba sin límites, yo ya creía que nos detuvimos en el tiempo y que el receso del almuerzo duraría toda la eternidad. Vi a Tsukishima rascarse la coronilla del pelo y encogerse de hombros.

—Vine a Karasuno para estar con ella y… me ha dejado— continuó Yaotome, consciente del sismo en mis bolsillos —Esta tristeza se me va a pasar con algo de la cafetería. ¿Podriás acompañarme Tsukishima?

—¿Por qué yo? Tienes una máquina expendedora y a un rey justo allí.

—No me gustan los jugos en conserva. Por favor, no me acostumbro aún a recorrer el instituto solo.

Percibí el conteo en susurros. De un instante a otro Yaotome saltó por Tsukishima, entre el escándalo vi cómo modulaba un _“corre”,_ y dos segundos después me encontré llegando a clases unos minutos antes de que sonase la campanilla. La intranquilidad no abandonó mi cuerpo en lo que restó del día de estudio, más bien, se transformó en sueño y me quedé dormido a la mitad de las clases de historia. Fui despertado por Hinata, quien me arrojó un cartón de leche por la cabeza.

—Cortesía de Yao.

Me faltaban fuerzas y me sobraban bostezos como para poder agarrarle el cráneo a Hinata y hacerlo papilla entre mis dedos. Me quedé a cuadros luego de procesar lo que había dicho Hinata.

—¿Yao?

—Dijo que quería verte luego en la sala del club.

El día cada vez se volvía más extraño. Al acabar el cartón me dirigí directo a la sala del club pero no encontré a Yaotome allí, sino a Yamaguchi tarareando inocentemente mientras se cambiaba el uniforme. Al reparar en mi presencia me sonrió con más amabilidad de lo que siempre traía, tanta amabilidad que ni siquiera parecía eso, sino se acercaba más a un concepto completamente contrario, y no quería pensar aquello sobre Yamaguchi que era el pan del equipo. Por alguna razón tuve la sensación que nos golpearía un terremoto apocalíptico y que iniciaría el fin del mundo.

En realidad no exageré, lo que se venía era el sinónimo más acertado a lo que sería el fin de la humanidad.

—Ya me enteré de los rumores, Kageyama.

Mi fin, a decir verdad.

—¿Rumores?

_El final definitivo._

—Que la novia de Yaotome lo dejó porque ella se ha enamorado de ti.

Listo, se acabó. Este fue el punto, fue el límite. Ahora quizá me ría por recordarlo pero en ese momento fue un punto de ebullición al cual no pensé llegar jamás. No encaré a Yaotome esa vez porque el muy cobarde se retiró antes por intoxicación, el chico es alérgico a la canela, en la cafetería de Karasuno se solía vender un pastel con canela. Astuto hasta la médula. No sé cómo tragué el cuento de que no le gustaba los jugos de las máquinas expendedoras, es que pensé que era una forma de arrastrar a Tsukishima o algo así. ¡Al final era toda una estrategia compleja para salirse con la suya sabiendo el chisme que iba a recorrer a mi nombre! Cuando me quejé esa noche de todo ello, derecho y al revés, Atsumu estalló en carcajadas al otro lado del auricular. Por alguna razón, volver a oírlo tan fibroso me tranquilizó.

— _Kageyama Tobio sabe quejarse había sido_ — dijo entre risas, se asfixiaba él solo en su dramatismo — _Nunca pensé llegaría a oírte hablar tan rápido y tan enojado. ¿Será que tienes esa cara de apuñalar gente o una peor?_

—No lo sé, que no tengo una cara así- la paciencia se me drenaba a cantidades gigantescas.

— _Déjame ver._

En ese momento acababa de salir del cuarto del baño, luego de vestirme paré unos minutos para llamar a Atsumu y adelantar nuestras conversaciones nocturnas. Hay personas que te rompen los esquemas y puede que esas mismas personas te hagan romperlas también, como el cristal, porque no sabemos si adentro estamos llenos o vacíos, pero sí que queremos liberar todo lo que ya no aguantamos. Quise despejarme, y si eso significaba buscar desesperadamente liberarme tras cruzar palabras con Atsumu, pues que así sea. Sin embargo, así como hay cosas que se rompen, así como desconocemos muchas cosas, no esperé que algo dentro de mí retumbara sorpresivamente.

No, no era mi corazón. Era algo más profundo, más allá de lo que yo pudiera alcanzar.

—¿Qué?

Hubo un mutismo de su voz, lo digo así porque perfectamente escuché otros ruidos en el ambiente que lo rodeaba al otro lado de la línea.

— _Déjame verte, ¿sí? Activaré la cámara para una videollamada._

De nuevo esa espontaneidad, esa vibra que suele confundirme. Nunca supe qué esperar de Atsumu o si era necesario esperar algo de él en sí. A veces suelo pensar si es que en realidad Atsumu y yo deberíamos habernos conocido ya que somos tan diferentes, o quizás somos muy iguales y esas pequeñas diferencias que tenemos son abismales. Que quizás, él llegase a ser más feliz si nunca nos hubiésemos visto aquella vez en el campamento. Pero luego pienso en nuestros momentos, en esos años donde las extrañezas se volvían rutina, donde nos acostumbramos a la lluvia, al sol, a la nieve. Donde de igual manera sentimos que cada día del año es diferente.

Y no sé qué pensar, hasta dónde puedo pensar.

El botón para activar la cámara palpitaba en mi pantalla. Presioné el ícono verde para contestar…

Y mi visión se llenó de colores.

Sueles confundirme hasta ahora, Atsumu. Sueles sorprenderme hasta ahora, Atsumu.

A veces somos de arcilla, madera, metal o cristal. Pero Atsumu, tú eres de luces de colores, de esa infinidad tan monumental.

Cuando contesté la llamada vi el rostro de Atsumu pintado de luces que cambiaban de colores al segundo, él sonreía disfrutando seguramente la expresión que yo estaba haciendo. Cambió de posición la cámara y enfocó a su pecho, allí descansaba el bajo de color escarlata que se había comprado para la banda. Dejó a un lado su teléfono para liberar ambas manos, yo dejé de respirar, de parpadear, de existir, me trasladé a otro universo.

Cuando Atsumu comenzó a ejecutar el bajo quise cerrar los ojos para dejarme llevar por las notas, pero no podía alejar mis ojos de los colores, no quería. Hubo puntos donde las yemas de los dedos fallaban las cuerdas, hubo notas que se salieron de tono, hubo maldiciones cortas por parte de Atsumu, pero al final no fueron razones para irrumpir la armonía que se había construido, una armonía que no dudaba en abrazarme y hacerme formar parte.

— _¿Qué te parece?_ —preguntó. _Maravilloso, increíble, espléndido, tan tú._ Pero no me salieron las palabras. Atsumu dejó a un lado el bajo y tomó de nuevo su teléfono, la cámara hizo sin querer zoom a su nariz, justo hacia ese punto sobre el tabique donde una mancha tenue y blanca nunca se borraba. Yo no dejaba de sonreír, él tampoco. — _Hace tiempo que quería ponerle vida al cuarto, quería que Samu fuese el primero en verlo pero ya que estabas ahí…_

—¿Ya que estaba aquí…?

Hizo una mueca rara como si intentase atajar una risa, se lamió los labios y miró a todas partes menos a la cámara. Sus ojos brillaban en azul, su cabello en naranja, luego intercambiaban a rojo y verde, a morado y amarillo. Se acostó con el lado derecho del rostro por el colchón, instintivamente yo lo hice con el izquierdo.

— _Me alegra verte sin esa cara de apuñalar a alguien._

Hablaba bajito, sólo que esta vez no había nadie a su alrededor a quien su voz pueda interrumpir sus sueños.

—Que no tengo esa cara.

Yo también hablé bajito, pero esa vez no tenía por encima un montón de frazadas que pudieran resguardarme del frío.

— _Ahora ya no._

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason._

Era la calma de las olas en el mar, era su presencia quien me apaciguaba, esa misma presencia explosiva que dominaba la cancha, esa misma presencia que era capaz de destruirse hasta a sí misma. Las notas leves del bajo continuaban resonando en mis oídos cada vez que la voz de Atsumu se ausentaba, él rasgaba las cuerdas al azar con la delicadeza que suele tener el viento al acariciar las hojas. En un punto comenzó a tararear despacio, con dificultad de crear un ritmo con las notas bajas, pero con una emoción brillando tímidamente bajo sus ojos, entre esos colores que lo rodeaban.

Quise ver ese brillo, atraparlo, hacerlo parte de mí. Mi pulgar tocó la pantalla y se encontró con el cristal, me di cuenta que no podía atrapar el brillo, que no podía palpar los colores, que no estaba cerca de Atsumu. Me mantuve en un ligero trance, Atsumu fue cerrando los ojos, el bajo hace rato dejó de sonar. Eran ahora sólo luces bailando sin sentido ni son, pintaban los párpados de Atsumu, deslumbraban su serenidad muy poca vista.

Me vi contagiado por el sueño también, y aunque no quería dejar de apreciar la tranquilidad que Atsumu me transmitía no tuve más opción que dejarme llevar, fui consciente que no era la primera vez que ambos nos quedábamos dormidos tras una llamada. Pero esa vez lo estaba viendo, y él a mí. Ambos…

Ambos estábamos cerca.

Eres como el cielo siempre presente arriba de nosotros, con un azul inmenso que nadie aprecia hasta que alzan la vista hacia arriba.

Pero eres como un cielo que estalla en colores, estallas pero con una calma que no sé si todos pueden verla, y eres tranquilo y a veces arrogante y otras veces eres una mezcla de muchos sentimientos que te hacen caer pero a la vez te impulsan en seguir adelante.

Te lastimas, lloras, continúas. Corres, saltas, aunque tus heridas no sanen.

Me haces cambiar en todo aspecto de mi vida, me haces apreciar cada detalle que hay en ella. Me enseñaste cosas diminutas como que al servir jugo en cartón la tapa debe ir arriba o que los carritos del supermercado deben sacarse de frente y no por detrás de la caja, que se puede aprender a ejecutar un instrumento en poco tiempo, que hay personas que llegan a tu vida formando un terremoto con tu teléfono y hay otras que simplemente están y se van.

Me demostraste que todas las personas tienen algo dentro de ellos y que a veces cuesta sacarlo.

Yo sigo teniendo muchas cosas atoradas dentro de mí, como si sus raíces hubiesen calado hasta lo último, dejándome seco. Pero poco a poco lo voy sacando a cada palabra que escribo, que digo, que recuerdo…

_Y lo hago por ti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio, a veces no sé si eres para mí un espejo o una ventana de cristal. (Reflexión que a nadie le importa)
> 
> Thanks por leer!


	5. IV: Extrañar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A- Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugada, etc. Terminó el manga de Haikyuu y yo lloré al ver a Tobio y Tsumu hablando en un panel, qué cosas. No prometo nada pero en estos días escribí mucho y pienso pienso... seguro pronto actualizaré de nuevo.
> 
> En fin, a disfrutar la lectura y no me maten.

Hay días en que me despierto antes de que el sol se asome tímidamente por el horizonte, todo lo que me rodea es oscuridad, todo lo que siento es blando y a veces es frío, me congela, me sulfura. A veces me quedo pensando en las cosas que viví, repaso esos últimos años de mi vida donde fui feliz y no supe apreciar; otras veces me rindo ante mí mismo y no retengo las lágrimas. Pero también hay veces en donde vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y pido que se lleven mi alma, rezo para que alguien venga y me diga que ya no pertenezco aquí, a la vida, a esta existencia sobre la tierra.

Hay melodías en mi cabeza que suelo tararear lentamente buscando consuelo, porque duele una parte de mí que está fuera de mi alcance. Hay una voz que me susurra, hay unos brazos invisibles que me acobijan cuando ya no puedo con el cansancio. Así también, hay una fuerza indescriptible que me impulsa y me dice: _“Hey, no te rindas. Por algo tú sigues respirando.”_

_Respirar._ El aliento por otro aliento, «intercambio equivalente» suelo pensar, incluso me hago creer que es él quien me lo dice. Es él con ese susurro de chicuelo travieso que se cree superior a otros por saberse de memoria los diálogos de sus dibujos animados favoritos.

Hay días donde el sueño me abandona o muta convirtiéndose en una inspiración que abofetea mi rostro, me deja ciego y a la vez me obliga a ver las cosas de otra manera. Todo mezclado, todo homogéneo, todo fuera de los recursos literarios que se me dan para poder expresar lo que siento, lo que a veces retengo. Y me pongo a escribir en la laptop sin descansar, Miwa suele regañarme porque me ocupo siquiera antes de desayunar, otras veces me deja estar.

— ¿Qué tanto escribes, Tobio?

Siento que el cojín de al lado se hunde, que una cabeza se recuesta por mi hombro. No es mi hermana, ella sale temprano para el trabajo, nadie más vive en el departamento, no tengo amigos que suelen quedarse a dormir ni que viven a mis alrededores, y si lo hicieran no tendrían el coraje suficiente para romper mis barreras del espacio personal.

—Es algo que llevo adentro— simplemente contesto. Puedo sentir su respiración suave, sus latidos diminutos, su calidez. Y me da miedo hasta de parpadear, por si todo desaparece.

—Mira, has puesto doble coma allí— apunta con un dedo en la pantalla, me resisto a levantar mi mano y acariciarlo, porque sé más que nadie que no debo irrumpir en su naturaleza, como cuando duerme envuelto en luces de colores al otro lado de la línea. _En esa lejana cercanía._

—Gracias— suelto inconsciente —ahora lo cambio— le digo sin voltearme, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Me acaricia de la barbilla, va por el costado y termina en la sien, me da un ligero beso allí. Luego escucho sus pasos alejándose, la puerta de la entrada se abre y se cierra haciendo un _clic_ que resuena varias veces.

En eco, se dispersa. En eco, zumba en mis oídos…

Y me levanto de golpe.

Veo que en el último párrafo llueven un montón de letras sin sentido, me quedé dormido sobre el teclado. Es media mañana y aún no he desayunado.

Con Sugawara quedamos en reunirnos este día. Se le jodieron los pistones del carro a la mañana, por ello tuvimos que movernos en bus para encontrarnos en la estación.

—Es que no puedo tener tanta mala suerte, primero se rompe mi taza favorita y ahora esto. Qué te digo.

Fuimos en tren bala hasta el _recinto sorpresa_ que él tanto adulaba. Eso hacíamos últimamente, cuando a Sugawara le sobraba tiempo él me llevaba a distintos lugares o eventos poco peculiares, íbamos a cafés con temáticas de animales, la otra vez estuvimos en una feria de muebles europeos y lo último que visitamos fue una exposición de material editorial interactivo, de esos donde abres un libro y salta un personajillo hecho de doblados de papel. Sugawara se compró tres libros infantiles porque este semestre ha empezado con su pasantía en una primaria privada que queda a tres calles del campus. _“Si era más lejos mis bolsillos llorarían porque sería un ida-ida-vuelta en triángulo y el combustible no da”_ repasaba la expresión con un movimiento de su índice para adelante y al costado y atrás. Me mareaba. A Sugawara los estudios le estaban llevando más años de lo que planeaba, tras dejar dos carreras en Sendai se había mudado a Tokio para descubrir su verdadero propósito en la vida, aunque tuvo que dejar mucho atrás, incluyendo su familia.

Creo yo, que las nuevas oportunidades llegan tarde o temprano pero son difíciles de atraparlas, _aceptarlas._

Sin más vueltas que dar, esta vez tocaba asistir a un curso gratuito de termografía básica que yo no tenía idea en dónde quedaba, allí el factor sorpresa.

— ¿De qué nos servirá eso? Ni siquiera tenemos máquinas termo… eso.

—En la termografía no se utiliza máquinas, son planchas, lo dice en la página web ¿no lo leíste?— Sugawara, imposible seguirle el hilo o darle vuelta, a la contra. Nunca supe la existencia de la dichosa página web, de las cosas que me ahorraría. —Las máquinas trabajan a motores o con un mecanismo; esto es literal enchufar un artefacto, esperar a que caliente, planchar y _ya_. Esa es la palabra correcta, artefacto.

—Vale, artefacto. ¿Tienes eso en tu casa?

—Oh mira, para la siguiente semana ofrecen cursos de serigrafía— y me acercó su móvil a la cara, los ojos se me llenaron de mallas y bastidores. Me rendí ante él.

Durante el trayecto quise mencionarle a Sugawara que estaba siguiendo su consejo pero que a veces costaba, así como cuesta ajustarse a los cambios durante un entrenamiento de vóley (pero que no se ligaban a lo grupal como el cambio de titulares o estrategia, sino un cambio brusco individual como pasar de armador a líbero o de bloqueador a armador), y que quizás necesitase algo de su ayuda para continuar. Sin embargo, no me atreví, algo en mí me decía que aún no era momento. En vez de eso, comencé a relatarle algunas pequeñas cosas que me sucedieron últimamente, él también lo hizo, acabamos retrocediendo en el tiempo y no tardé nada en escupirle una de las mayores vergüenzas de mi vida.

—Debes estar jodiendo.

Apenas comenzando el segundo año de preparatoria me metí en un lío, corrección, me _metieron_ en un lío. En una completa catástrofe. Todo miembro del equipo sabía de pies a cabeza que si Ennoshita decía una mala palabra significaba peligro en letras rojas y luces y alarmas; y nadie tardó más de medio segundo en voltearse a la misma dirección donde él estaba observando. Yo me paralicé, a mi lado, Yaotome también.

Yaotome, primer año clase dos, líbero, no pasa del metro setenta, su cabello rubio a veces es esponjoso y otras veces parece una escoba de paja a la cual los años se le vinieron encima. Aunque tiene un estilo de juego muy sigiloso y agudo para su edad, se mete en más problemas de lo que uno puede contar con ambas manos. Va de pícaro con una chica que conoció en quién sabe dónde y comparten besos en el viejo armario de escobas.

A un lado de la entrada principal esperaba una chica de pelo negro, falda corta, ojos de águila e intenciones raras. En resumen: la novia loca (o ex novia) de Yaotome.

No entendía cómo maquinaban los engranajes dentro de su cabeza, le faltaba aceite o qué, pero no tengo nada más que asumir que algo fallaba allí dentro. Se paraba a la entrada trasera del gimnasio y observaba todo el movimiento de los jugadores, al principio nadie dijo nada pero al paso de los días a Ukai le picaba los dedos y se ponía rojo de nervios hasta el cuello.

—No es por ser malo pero no me gusta la idea de las admiradoras— dijo Ukai cuando tuvimos una reunión. Automáticamente todos giraron su cabeza hacia mí, o hacia Yaotome, ya que el chico estaba sentado a mi lado esa vez. Se estaba volviendo pegajoso.

Pero yo sabía perfectamente que esa chica no iba a por mí. Al terminar los entrenamientos me tomaba la excusa de dar vueltas alrededor del club para no perder calor hasta llegar a casa, de paso obviamente conversaba con Atsumu por teléfono porque justamente coincidía con su salida del gimnasio de máquinas (y sí, en ese entonces ya conocía parte de sus horarios). A la par que deambulaba, podía fijarme cómo Yaotome siempre se prestaba para cerrar el cuarto del club y… sorpresa. De la manito con la novia se iba a casa.

_No viene por mí._ Se me caía la nuez hasta al suelo cuando oía a Yaotome negar que tuviese novia o algo parecido. Y volvía a respirar normalmente cuando éste me miraba y se encogía de hombros o me enseñaba un gesto que dictaba que no debía preocuparme.

También, continué con mi ritual de esconderme al final de pasillo al lado de la máquina expendedora, frente al cuarto de escobas y telarañas. Yaotome también iba allí con su novia, guardábamos un acuerdo tácito de no abrir la boca. Un “tú nunca viste que usé el móvil y yo nunca los vi a ambos cruzar esa puerta” que pactamos fielmente.

De esa manera el primer mes de clases estaba por terminar, el rumor la ex-novia enamoradiza poco a poco fue desapareciendo (o quizá lo estaban sólo pasando de largo, igual yo iba con mis escudos listos ante cualquier desgracia) y me sentí extrañamente conforme. En cuanto a Yaotome, el chico parecía caminar más liviano a cada día que pisaba el instituto del Karasuno. Para junio estaría levitando.

Pero no todo es color de rosa. Pues, se me ha pegado la mugre a los talones.

—¡Kageyama! Buena pesca la de hoy— Tanaka posó ambas manos por mis hombros, yo me quedé repasando mi historial de actividades, que yo recordase sólo una vez en mi vida he ido de pesca, a los diez años —Te hemos pillado hablándole a la presidenta del club de coro, ella estaba meneándose el pelo, ¡significa buena señal!

— _¡Ora, ora_ _!_ —Nishinoya le pegó un puñetazo a mi brazo que ni sentí —Desde lo de la novia de Yao no dejan de caerte pretendientes. ¡Este es nuestro muchacho!

—¡Es tu oportunidad Kageyama!

Parpadeé incrédulo.

—¿Oportunidad?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas antes de corear:

—¡Para conseguir novia!

Mi rostro dibujó una incógnita. La filosofía de Tanaka y Nishinoya, o lo que sea que estén regidos, no iba conmigo ni del derecho ni revés. No buscaba novia ni estaban en mis planes más lejanos conseguir alguna. Las chicas (y todos en general, _aclaro_ ) que hablaban conmigo eran por otros temas _exclusivamente fuera_ de todo este delirio del amor y sus largos etcéteras. Los que sí chorreaban discusiones al nivel de revistas para adolescentes, con brillos y corazones incluidos, eran Motoya y Hoshiumi.

Motoya (11:24): AAAAAAA HOSHI, CALLA UN SEGUNDO QUE NO PUEDO PENSAR.

Hoshiumi (11:24): Oblígame.

Motoya (11:25): Te obligo.

Hoshiumi (11:25): Bueno papá.

Motoya (11:25): Gracias. Digo y recalco mil veces que a _Kiyosaku_ le vendría bien una de esas bajitas que dan cálidos abrazos, preparan galletas y te cepillan el pelo. Pero que también se pican y saltan como la brasa. Típico cliché de _wattpad._

Hoshiumi (11:26): Yo pienso, analizo, hago una encuesta, hago un análisis cuantitativo, verifico las variables, realizo una hipótesis, y digo: Qué va, merece una jugadora del vóley de su misma altura o más.

Motoya (11:26): Quien conozca a Kiyoomi desde la primaria que levante la mano. _3, 2, 1_. No te veo levantar la mano Hoshi, perdiste.

Sakusa (11:26) Dejen de hablar de mí como si no leyera sus mensajes.

Motoya (11:26): AWS. ¡Lees nuestros mensajes, qué lindo! ¡Nos aprecias!

Motoya reventó la plataforma con corazones de todos los colores, Hoshiumi lo ayudó con una artillería de stickers de conejitos. Y eso cuando estaban tranquilos, había veces donde el chat grupal estallaba con cien mensajes por segundo y la aplicación se petaba, era para desesperarse. Cuando Atsumu se unía al desfile de mensajes solía suceder aquello, pero descubrí que cuando se tocaban esos temas controversiales él no metía mano al fuego y quedaba como un espectador más sin opinión que emitir.

Tobio (11:57): Es raro que hoy no te haya visto discutir con ellos dos.

Sin querer presioné un lado sensible.

EC (11:58): ¿Discutir? Perdón, pero yo no discuto. Además, no me llevo bien con la polémica.

Me sentí afligido al no recibir su llamada en lo que restó de la tarde. Había empezado a capturar esos detalles y decodificarlos lentamente, pero esa vez iba recién a medio camino.

Y si no era eso suficiente, era otro escándalo. Y otro. Se sumaban las desgracias.

—Kageyama, te buscan.

Cuando levanté la mirada de mi escritorio alcancé a ver a la novia de Yaotome observándome desde el pasillo, con ambas manos (garras, mejor dicho, sus uñas postizas resaltaban más que sus dedos) sosteniendo una botella de yogurt de durazno, irradiando una tranquilidad que no encajaba.

Al caso ahora, esta chica, iba a la clase dos del segundo año; es decir, al lado de mi salón. Los primeros días nos topábamos por rincones de la institución y nos saludábamos cordialmente, luego pasó a ella gritándome mil _holas_ con un mote enérgico, después la pillé observándome toda psicópata esas veces que yo acompañaba a Hinata y Yamaguchi al comedor. Y al paso de los días, aprovechando que mis compañeros se han acostumbrado a su presencia en el umbral, le picó el mosco de la curiosidad y terminó sentándose frente a mi mesa al primer toque de la campanilla.

No me dio tiempo ni de parpadear.

— ¿Puedo robarte unos segundos?

En el fondo de mi bolso y al otro lado del país había alguien quien también quería robarme tiempo. Como no sabía establecer prioridades simplemente le asentí a ella, vaya error.

—Necesito preguntarte algo si no te molesta— me encogí de hombros, mientras más rápido fluya esto, mejor. Tomé mi bolso para adelantarme y guardar mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, a escondidas.

—No me molesta.

—Me da curiosidad que siempre con Yao te veamos _charlar_ con alguien— se aseguró de susurrar, con esa tonalidad su voz era capaz de quemarme las entrañas —Le pregunté si sabía algo, según él era con…— mi mirada se clavó en su dedo índice que levantó al aire y dio unos giros mientras hablaba, por ello no noté del todo su expresión maligna (sí, _maligna_ , no encuentro otra palabra que encaje a su cara de demonio) cuando soltó:— ¿Miya de Hyogo?

Qué. Cómo. Y _por qué._

—Miya…

— _Síp_ , Atsumu Miya. Yao es capaz de reconocer su voz incluso si murmurara— me quedé perplejo, me rodeaban extraños y yo ya tenía suficiente drama en mi vida con pasar vergüenza frente al equipo por su culpa. Ahora quería meter a Atsumu en esto que… ni si quiera sé cómo llamar a esta _situación_ , tampoco tengo ni pizca de idea por qué no corté todas las raíces antes que crezcan y me lleven a una montaña de problemas. —Y ya que hablas con él… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Sus labios gruesos y pintados de un rosa pálido formaron una sonrisa leve. Tragué pesado. _Favor, cuál favor._

— ¿Un favor?

—Sí, uno sólo.

No sé qué me impulsó a asentir. Mi teléfono vibró en llamada entrante, apreté mis bolsillos para que nadie lo notara.

—Tráelo aquí.

Después de ello todo fluyó más rápido que un torrente, tanto que apenas recuerdo. Me explicó que ella y Yaotome eran fans de Atsumu por redes sociales pero que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona, cara a cara, porque sí lograron asistir a sus partidos. Hubo mucha conversación que obviamente no presté atención porque mi mente se licuó o algo por el estilo, pero quedamos en hacer que se conozcan, Atsumu, Yaotome y ella. Ni diantres cómo acepté aquello. Alguien de que pasaba por allí la llamó, apenas ella se volteó yo huí volando, Hinata se encontró conmigo en los pasillos y me invitó a darnos unos pases, casi lloró de la emoción cuando le dije que sí.

— ¿Ya te explicó Yaotome por qué vino a Karasuno?—Tiró justo el tema que menos quería oír y yo le lancé la pelota por la cabeza, era eso o gritarle mil barbaridades -¡No tienes que ponerte muy bravo, idiota!

Hinata hizo un pase largo que se desvió para arriba, me vi obligado a saltar porque o si no se estrellaría por una de las ventanas que estaba a mis espaldas, lo último que necesitaba era romper algo y terminar con mi condena. _Vaya, vaya, Tobio, llamando al demonio._ Pero al hacerlo algo salió disparado de mis pantalones y se hizo trizas en el suelo. Hinata se quedó viendo la tragedia con los ojos como focos, abrió la boca y la cerró y la volvió a abrir pero la voz no se soltaba. Yo tardé en darme cuenta que pasaba.

— ¿Qué tanto miras?

—K-Kageyama, tu…

Arrugué el entrecejo y me fijé hacia donde Hinata apuntaba, dejé caer el balón de mis manos. Mi teléfono estaba en el suelo con la pantalla partida y la carcasa destrozada de un lado. Lo tomé conteniendo la respiración y aunque apretase todos los botones no encendía.

Me quise _morir._

Qué cosas pasan, qué cosas _pasan._ Al llegar a casa ese día no supe cómo demonios fui valiente en dar la cara ante mi madre para que me consiguieran un móvil nuevo. Tenía a la víctima sobre la mesa del comedor, mi madre estaba por invocar a Satanás a través de sus pupilas. Y Miwa no ayudaba.

—Seguro se puso a jugar voleibol mientras le escribía a su novia.

_Novia._ Pero qué tiene metida la gente en su cabeza sólo para pensar en esas cosas. Que me calcinaba por dentro.

— ¡No es cierto! Yo estaba…— casi dije que estaba jugando con Hinata, _casi._ Sería mi condena si supieran mi irresponsabilidad de llevar el teléfono conmigo mientras juego, suerte que hacían la vista gorda a la prohibición de elementos distractores en el colegio, todo con la famosa excusa de “el teléfono lo llevas _sólo_ para emergencias”. Claro, es para emergencias, pero el hecho de hablar con Atsumu no lo veía tan lejos del acuerdo inicial, _¿verdad?_ Y a la par que pensaba ello, la lengua se trabó y se salieron palabras atravesadas —Sólo escribo con Miya.

Mi madre quedó en blanco. Miwa subió las escaleras dejando un hilo de su risa maniática. Yo tardé en procesar lo que dije, y bastante, fue a la noche cuando realmente me di cuenta de mis palabras mientras repasaba la conversación en mi cabeza y me ahogaba ante mi necesidad de mantener una charla nocturna con alguien que vive a mil kilómetros de mí. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto, lo hecho pues hecho está.

Mi padre llegó a casa muy tarde, no saludó a nadie, aproveché que estaba en la cocina para contarle que rompí mi teléfono. Me prometió uno nuevo para después de la Golden Week. No lo vi subir al piso de arriba después de cenar, asumí que volvería a dormir en el sofá.

No era el fin del mundo pero me incomodaba no tener un teléfono. ¿Cuándo me volví tan dependiente de un objeto? Lo que hace la colectividad humana, creo yo. Y al estar sin un distractor, me dediqué a limarme las uñas, a limpiar mi cuarto, a estudiar un poco, a hacer pases con el balón mientras me acostaba boca para arriba…

Me latía el corazón muy rápido. Al desconcentrarme el balón cayó por mi pecho y lo detuve allí, pude escuchar claramente los latidos rebotando por el cuero, golpeteos que viajaban hasta mi frente y caían a mis pies, y todo ese movimiento hacía que mi sangre fluyera, que mi cuerpo se alterara, que la ansiedad me asaltara. En mi cabeza se alojaban unas manecillas de reloj horriblemente ruidosas, como esas viejas que aparecen en películas antiguas de terror. Y así, pensando y no a la vez sobre el tiempo, llegó la medianoche y el sueño no daba pistas de estar apareciendo, lo último que deseaba era un insomnio que me pasara factura a la mañana siguiente.

Quise analizar mis problemas de ese día que seguramente me han llevado a ese estado inestable, por así decirlo, ya que si era algo cardíaco tendría que encender mis alarmas e ir corriendo al médico pero tampoco quería preocuparme por eso. _Basta, no atraigas el mal._ Problemas de salud significa menos vóley y paso, eso sí que no. Suficiente tengo con problemas que llegan sin haber avisado.

_Inesperado._ Así fue como pensé en Yaotome y su novia (estos focos de incendio) y qué tan especial era Atsumu para ellos, me nacía una curiosidad inmensa. _Tráelo aquí._ ¿Por qué de todas las personas que existen justo a mí me ocurría eso? Carecía de sentido. La única manera comprensible para que Atsumu pisase suelo _sendaiés_ sería mediante el vóleibol y yo ni siquiera era el capitán del equipo como para organizar un partido de práctica contra Inarizaki.

Detuve mi tren de pensamientos, esa idea no sonaba tampoco tan mala. Si los de Inarizaki no pueden venir hasta Miyagi entonces nosotros podríamos ir a ellos. Un partido fuera de prefectura iría bien para un equipo de alto calibre como el Karasuno, aunque tampoco fuimos los mejores en ese momento, vencimos a Shiratorizawa una vez pero nadie sabría si esa sería la única o si otros equipos nos destronarían rápidamente, como Dateko, quienes se abrieron paso en el torneo de marzo.

En medio de esa reflexión sobre qué sería mejor para el equipo, que nació desapercibida así como nacen los yuyos en las aceras descuidadas, fue que abrí mi laptop y me puse a buscar el instituto Inarizaki por internet. Los resultados eran infinitos, las primeras páginas eran pestañas del sitio web oficial del colegio y algunos artículos hablando sobre los triunfos de sus estudiantes. Me sorprendí al saber que tienen el club más grande de “Recolección e Investigación de Rocas” en todo Kansai, ni siquiera sabía que existía un club de ese calibre. No tuve que recorrer mucho para dar con un enorme apartado sobre su club de voleibol, leyendo y buscando palabras claves que ni sé por qué buscaba, acabé en una entrevista de Miya Atsumu para la revista mensual de vóley _Younger Dreams._

—Me interesa poder llegar a lo más alto, a ese punto donde nadie ni siquiera imaginó— leí en voz baja una de sus tantas respuestas —Sé que puedo tropezar muchas veces pero igual continuaré mi camino…

»Es gracioso esto. Una vez, a los siete años, corrí por una calle persiguiendo a un vendedor de helados junto con mi hermano, al cruzar la calle me caí y me raspé las rodillas. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque lo primero que vi al moverme fue la sangre brotando. Obviamente lloriqueé como un mocoso, pero no fue impedimento para levantarme, alcanzar a mi hermano y obtener mi helado. Aunque mis rodillas sangren.

Leí varias veces aquel comentario. Su voz lo dictaba en mi cabeza.

_Aunque mis rodillas sangren._

Hay un esfuerzo antes de llegar a la cima, hay pérdidas, hay dolor, pero luego hay paz y satisfacción. Ya sea como ese helado que calmó al pequeño Atsumu de siete años, como aquel dulce que cura todos los males del corazón.

_Recuérdalo siempre._

Sigo buscando. Esa paz.

Arrugué los dedos de mis pies, me sudaban las manos. Continué leyendo la entrevista que poco o nada hablaron sobre voleibol, aún así _extrañamente_ me entretuve. A Miya Atsumu le encanta el atún graso, justamente lo que yo más detestaba en la vida. Más tarde me daría cuenta que hay platos en donde el atún es tolerable para mi paladar y mi estabilidad en lo respecto a lo culinario, teniendo en cuenta también que las latas son baratas. Y va sumando puntos.

La entrevista terminaba con algunas palabras del autor y unos enlaces a redes sociales, me paralicé al leer “Club de fans de Miya Atsumu”. La curiosidad mató al gato dicen, pero la última vez que me vi a un espejo me fijé que no tengo rasgos felinos, entonces le pellizqué al enlace. Me llevó a una red social que deslumbrada en amarillos y rosados brillantes, la foto de perfil era la carota de Atsumu con brillitos, emoticones y un montón de corazones de miles de colores. Me sentí bastante fuera de lugar, como un cartón de leche en medio de una estantería de arroces. Arroces de colores.

Varias publicaciones eran frases y fotografías compartidas entre fans, algunas de ellas mismas con Atsumu, otras de Atsumu desde lejos en la cancha o en el instituto, y muchas eran de ellas posando frente al televisor donde transmitían partidos de voleibol. Reconocí a la novia de Yaotome en un video donde gritaba al ver un servicio de Atsumu en su computadora y luego se grababa llorando con purpurina adornando su rostro. Un millón de vistas. Pero qué demonios hacía _yo_ viendo esas cosas.

Aún así, con un bichito en la cabeza que me acarreaba una negación hacia algo, fui revisando, _explorando_ , con la curiosidad hecha un nudo en la garganta, un desastre total. Hallé una publicación que se titulaba: “Amores en la cancha”. El video ajunto me paralizó.

Divina reproducción automática que me cambió la vida, ojalá algún día pagues por lo que has hecho.

El video duraba dieciséis segundos exactos, el escenario se me hizo reconocido. _Las fotografías._ Allí se podía observar claramente, sin movimientos que hicieran borrosas las imágenes, el beso que Atsumu le dio a Sakusa aquella vez en el torneo de primavera. 

Me quedé fijo, sin parpadear, incluso vacilé pretendiendo que mis pulmones perdieron oxígeno o que mi corazón se estancó, por ahí. _Dieciséis segundos._ Huí de la publicación a la velocidad que el _scrolling_ del ratón me lo permitía, no se me dio tiempo de repetir el video, procesar lo que he visto, indagar la razón por la cual me dejó con el pecho atrofiado como si una neumonía me azotara de la forma más desprevenida posible.

No sé qué fue exactamente lo que me sorprendió. Que fuesen Sakusa y Atsumu, que ocurrió durante el torneo, que yo no lo había pillado con las cincuenta fotografías que llenaron Hoshiumi y Motoya en el grupo. O porque ambos eran _hombres._

A Miya Atsumu le van los _chicos._

Tragué forzosamente, sentí el espasmo trepándome por la espalda. _Vaya._

En la pantalla saltaron (y yo también salté al verlo) varios cuadros de notificaciones del correo, sin preverlo di clic para cualquier lado y cerré todas las ventanas. Me esperé unos segundos para que mi respiración se normalizara y volví a entrar a internet, a la bandeja del correo específicamente, y me encontré con el buzón al tope.

Todos los correos nuevos se titulaban con un EC. En ese momento se me vino a la mente agregarle algo más.

—Miya…— murmuré para mí, o para él, no lo sé. Pero en ese momento mi voz se aterciopeló y me dio la sensación de haber clamado su presencia, de desear tenerlo en voz o en persona. Cerca, _muy cerca_ , porque quería palparlo, y yo no me daba cuenta de aquel anhelo naciente de mis entrañas.

Las imágenes de aquel video no se borraban de mis retinas, como si se me hubiese impregnado un halo luego de tomarme una fotografía con flash. Dudé en revisar los correos. Sin embargo, por más que me insistía a mí mismo de no hacerlo, leí el nombre de asunto de uno.

Era un simple: Espero que estés bien. Sí, simple pero que puso mi (poca) estabilidad patas para arriba.

Aquí vuelvo a pensar que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que yo estaba falto de voluntad, Atsumu se adelantaba a mí, pudo poner puentes en los barrancos que atravesaban mi camino sin que yo me diese cuenta. Pudo enviarme varios correos porque su mente corría más rápido que sus dedos y enviaba el mensaje antes de terminar. Nada fue impedimento para preguntar qué ha sido de mí, que si llegué bien a casa, que si ya he cenado, que las llamadas van directo al buzón, que a Hoshiumi y Motoya también les pasa lo mismo al llamarme, que el apático de Sakusa ni ha intentado contactarme, que han empezado a armar teorías y que Hoshiumi volvió a apostar chucherías (de esas gigantes que venden en Don Quijote porque no existe tienda más rara), que seguramente ha escrito mal mi correo y que le está enviando todo lo redactado a un extraño, que pide perdón por ello, y miles de cosas más. Y se esmeró en colocar onomatopeyas y expresiones tan largas que hasta perdían sentido, se preocupó en enviarme una foto suya bajo las luces de colores, se disculpó por escribirme muy tarde y me deseó buenas noches.

Me leí cada correo varias veces, quizás unos más que otros. Y allí estaba, era algo con lo cual no me familiarizaba, ya nunca tuve la necesidad de desvelarme conversando con alguien, excepto con él. Atsumu era la excepción, una agradable excepción.

¿Por qué?

Y era extraño, pero me encantaba. Atsumu me encantaba cada vez más y no soy capaz de controlar mis expresiones cuando recuerdo ese sentimiento brotar, crecer, resplandecer con la vista a lo alto. Cada día había algo con lo cual sumar, pensar siquiera en eso me traía una comezón rara en el pecho, ni siquiera estaba seguro si era allí o en la cabeza, en los hombros, en las piernas. En cualquier parte. O si en vez de una comezón era una cosquilla, o un escalofrío. Y se me hacía como un juego muy difícil y a la vez tan sencillo, donde sólo debo dejarme arrastrar pero impedir que me lleven lejos, cosa que no me iba, ni a mí ni a nadie.

De todas formas, he aprendido a sobrellevar lo que se me presentaba. Y si pensar siquiera en Atsumu hacía que mi corazón se volviera una bola de demolición dentro de mí, pues tendría que manejarlo.

Y aceptarlo.

Llegó otro correo, era de él. Dictaba un simple _“perdón, se me fue el sueño y no creo que vuelva más”_ siguiendo con un resumen sobre una película que había visto la semana pasada con su hermano. Yo me reí en contra de toda mi naturaleza, o quizás esa sí era mi naturaleza transformándose y revelándose ante un mundo naciente.

Le respondí con un _“para la próxima no le confiaré mis datos a Motoya”_. Recibí un corto _“es el destino, Tobio, nuestro destino se llama Komori Motoya. Déjame hacerle un altar al chico”_.

Luego de ello le comenté que me he leído sus correos, le conté lo sucedido con mi móvil, él siguió la conversación tratando de convencerme que quizá eso pasó porque yo ya necesitaba un móvil más actualizado. Dimos mil vueltas, “ _qué tal va con el cover”_ , _“te envié un audio justo esta tarde, veré luego cómo hago para mostrártelo”_ , _“no pasa nada, sea como sea lo oiré”_ y tras preguntarme qué pasó con la novia de Yaotome desvié el tema comentando acerca de la tortura espartana de Ennoshita en nuestros entrenamientos, el capitán nos hacía trotar cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la manzana antes de _calentar_.

Atsumu dijo que era un exagerado, yo le dije que con mi estabilidad física lo haré comer polvo en la Interhigh, él aseguró que ni en mis más remotos sueños sucedería eso. Hablamos y alargamos la noche como ese primer día que no puede desaparecer de mi cabeza. Atsumu me contó que para la final de la Golden Week tendrían su partido en Tokio, le mencioné que extrañaba Tokio, él me dijo que también y mucho más…

Que me extrañaba a mí.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en esa última línea del correo y allí quedé, naufragando, sin saber qué hacer. Seguramente a la primera lo ignoré, o quizá brotó otro tema de conversación, pero continuamos escribiendo pasando de largo ese detalle. Me faltó mi parte, que nunca redacté y envié. El amanecer se asomó, dormí menos de lo quería pero a la mañana siguiente no me sentí cansado.

Sino renovado.

—Tienes una bonita sonrisa tan temprano, Kageyama. ¿Te has levantado de buen humor o has encontrado dinero en la calle? —me preguntó Yachi cuando cruzamos caminos llegando al instituto. Tsukishima venía a su lado.

—Es tan tonto que si lo ha encontrado seguro ya se le habrá caído— escupió Tsukishima con todo el veneno que una víbora puede tener. Suerte que no abrí la boca.

—No seas tan malo, Tsukki— habló Yamaguchi llegando tras nuestro al momento exacto, Tsukishima tornó los ojos en disgusto —Kageyama ha estado muy feliz en estos días, no lo abrumes mucho.

Casi me caí al pisar la entrada del colegio.

—¿Me veo muy feliz?

Tsukishima me analizó como un escáner para luego encogerse de hombros, voltearse e irse como si nunca me hubiese visto en la vida. En cambio, Yamaguchi y Yachi asintieron sincronizados. Me quedé en una nube de dudas.

A Atsumu le hice la misma pregunta y él me respondió como si estuviera hablando un idioma diferente.

_“Kageyama Tobio, si tanto quieres enviarme una foto hazlo de una y no pongas tantas excusas. O mejor hagamos otra videollamada. ¿Tienes webcam?”_

Qué ganas hay que tener para encontrar maneras de colmarme la paciencia. No le dije que tenía la cámara instalada en la laptop y en todos esos días que estuvimos escribiéndonos por correo yo no le quitaba un ojo de encima al ícono de llamada. En un punto me envolvió la paranoia, tomé un trozo de cinta de papel y le pegué a la lente. Hubo una vez que Miwa entró a mi habitación para dar el increíble anuncio de que el jamón estaba pasado pero lo tiraría el día que pase el recolector orgánico (y de paso robarme una sudadera) y lo vio, me dijo que ya es tarde para ponerlo y que los hackers ya tienen memorizada mi cara. _Muchas gracias hermana por el dato._ Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue que quien sea que esté tras de esa red que me espía (porque era un crío que desconocía la calidad de la seguridad virtual y le daba _ok_ a cualquier oferta de plan de antivirus) habrá percibido mi reacción insólita tras ver el video de Atsumu y Sakusa. Esa noche no dormí.

—¡Kageyama, ¿estás en la luna o qué?!

Comenzaba la Golden Week, una semana al cual estábamos dedicando exclusivamente a las prácticas internas a pesar de no tener un campamento como el año anterior. No quería meterme en problemas pero Hinata era quien me reclamaba, podría aceptarlo de cualquiera pero viniendo de _parlante-diminuto-naranja_ me provocaba jaqueca.

—Quizás eres tú quien tiene la cabeza en las nubes, la colocación estuvo bien.

Y para demostrarlo armé la pelota de la misma forma que antes para uno de nuestros kouhais, obviamente que lo hice con la concentración al tope esta vez. El chiquillo lanzó estrellitas por las pupilas, Hinata me veía con ojos rojos y las orejas echando humo. Suerte que el entrenador nos dio una pausa al finalizar el set, al segundo tomé mi toalla y fui a refrescarme un rato porque traía la frente pesada y seguro que saltaba una vez más y se me reventaba.

En eso, cuando me aparté y fui afuera para lavarme la cara, Nishinoya se me pegó como adhesivo a la espalda.

—¡Kageyama! Tienes cara de no haber dormido por una semana— estas son las situaciones que me hace pensar que los mayores tienen algún sexto sentido para saber qué ocurre en la mente de sus compañeros más jóvenes, esa vez lo dejé pasar —A Shoyo les sienta mal tus pases, pero a mí me parece que vas bien, no debes de angustiarte por ello— y me dio tres palmaditas.

—No estoy angustiado.

—¡Ese es el espíritu!

Pensé que la conversación terminó allí (a pesar de existir esas pausas entre respuestas como me suelo acostumbrar con mi familia y, a la larga, con Atsumu) pero Nishinoya no se movía de su lugar. Está esperando. Asumí que quería enjuagarse la cara también ya que, aunque no estuviésemos en verano con el sol torturándonos, hacía un calor para nada agradable. Terminé de refrescarme y me sequé con la toalla que llevaba por mi cuello, Nishinoya me miró unos segundos y luego puso toda su cabeza bajo al agua, no me fui porque mis pies eran de hierro y el suelo un gigante imán.

—No sé cómo decirlo pero has estado muy… ¿Raro? ¿Feliz? ¿Raramente feliz? ¿Felizmente raro?

Oh no, tú tampoco Nishinoya, por favor. Pero como ya he confirmado: no hay quien escuche mis plegarias.

—Pero hoy estás más callado de lo normal. Si quieres decirme algo hazlo, no te avergüences. ¡Anda, anda, que se te nota en la cara! —Su voz de campanilla se inyectó en mis tímpanos y encendió una alarma en mi pecho. Nishinoya cerró el grifo, no se secó, de sus pestañas salpicaban diminutas gotas cuando parpadeaba y miraba a un lado, arriba, abajo, a mí. Me paralicé. Estaba por soltar un no para cerrar la conversación (o abrir otra, no lo sé) pero Nishinoya continuó a su manera: — ¿Sabes? Aquí fue la primera vez que hablé a solas con Asahi.

No supe a qué iba esto, Nishinoya contándome sobre Azumane, quien ya se había graduado. Me encontraba confundido, muy fuera de mí. Igual tomé aire y me dispuse a oírlo detenidamente en cuanto abrió la boca con una mueca extraña, lejos de esa emoción que acostumbraba.

—Cuando estábamos aquí él se estaba refrescando el rostro, le dije lo mismo— dijo a la par que presionaba las yemas de sus dedos entre sí, gesto que irradiaba nerviosismo y me contagiaba.

—¿Qué tenía algo que contarte? —tenté.

—¡Pues claro! Y él se puso tan rojo como una ciruela— sonrió, pero no completamente, fue desestabilizándose hasta verse flojo, tenue —¿No te pasa que a veces tienes algo dentro y quieres decirlo? Pues, esa vez Asahi me dijo que le preocupaba los rumores sobre él y le pesaba mucho los hombros.

En ese instante no podía imaginarme la angustia de cargar con un peso enorme, a pesar de no tener culpa de nada. Recuerdo la última vez que vi a Azumane, fue en un encuentro del equipo de vóley de Karasuno (la de nuestra generación), cenamos en un izakaya en pleno noviembre lluvioso. Azumane no es muy fan del contacto físico, yo tampoco, pero me abrazó cuando mi semblante enflaqueció bajo tres copas de alcohol y yo no quería que nadie me viese, me pregunten. Odiaba que me pregunten qué pasaba siendo que ya todos lo sabían.

No me olvido cómo sus ojos se achicaron y su sonrisa luchaba con mantenerse como al menos una mueca pasiva, intentando todo lo posible para mostrarse firme cuando yo no podía serlo. Creo que era lógico lo que Nishinoya me dijo entonces:

—Hay veces que lo extraño mucho, Kageyama, y aunque estoy feliz pongo esa cara angustiada como tú traes ahora.

Automáticamente me llevé la mano a la boca, Nishinoya abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a agitar las manos hacia mi pecho, porque no me alcanzaba al rostro.

—¡Bueno, no te pongas así! Lo que quiero decir es que… No sé. Mira, seguramente estás así de pensativo por lo de la novia de Yaotome ¿verdad?

—No… exactamente— balbuceé. Se me fundía el cerebro por partes. —Ella no me gusta.

—¿En serio? —Daba la impresión que algo hizo corto circuito en su cabeza, me sorprendía que eso le sorprendiese, valga la redundancia.

—Es en serio…— las puntas de mis orejas se calentaron, me rasqué el antebrazo para distraerme mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada, que obviamente se esfumó y nunca pude encontrarla —Es _ella_ , no sé cómo explicarlo.

_Es un demonio._ Quise decir. _Me asaltó en clase y tiene garras de veinte centímetros, no me atrae pero me incomoda, no sé si decir que es la novia de nuestro recién llegado kouhai porque no sé qué es el romance o en qué punto las personas llegamos a sentir ese algo que puede ser mucho o poco o un intermedio que desconozco. Porque no hay normativas que me digan quién, cuándo y cómo alguien me debe gustar._ Y ahora sí me sale escribir este refrán sin detenerme a repasar porque pude recorrer ese momento con todos mis sentidos. Pero en ese entonces, me callé y Nishinoya interpretó el mensaje entrecortado, que al final no puedo decir si era el correcto o no.

—Mira Kageyama, no te hagas tormentas con cosas tan chiquititas. Lo entiendo, te lo juro— me puso la mano en el hombro y se me cayó el corazón a los pies —Si no te gusta ella pues no pasa nada, está súper. No a todos nos gustan las mujeres.

Me sobresalté. _Qué_. Las palabras se hicieron un nudo junto con mi lengua, mi sangre se heló e hirvió a la vez. Nishinoya recargó su botellín con agua, no me estaba dirigiendo la mirada. Sin decirlo ambos coincidimos en lo mucho que resaltaron las últimas palabras.

—Quizás…— se me escapó entre el bochorno. No me fijé en la cara que puso Nishinoya, pero sé con certeza que algo cambió dentro de él.

—No es por ser metiche pero— dejó las palabras en el aire, no continuó hasta que me di valor para mirarlo a la cara. Él me sonrió —Extrañas a alguien también ¿no?

_¿Lo hago?_

Las fotografías, fueron ese día del torneo, no me fijé las heridas que tenía justo enfrente; el video, el beso. _No puedes hablar de ello_. Una tormenta se formaba en mi cabeza, arrasaba con todo, mis ideas volaban por todos lados y me hacía quedar en blanco. Destruido. Nishinoya de alguna manera abrió su corazón ante mí, quien sabrá por qué, pero lo hizo. No sé si esperaba algo a cambio, que yo dijera alguna cosa al respecto para que no se sintiera tan solo. No me salió la voz cuando lo intenté.

Sin embargo ahora, a diferencia de muchos, siento que encuentro algo de consuelo contando mis relatos. Repitiendo que lo extraño. Y siento que si no lo digo, si me desconcentro, me abrumará una tristeza del cual nunca podré escapar.

No ocultes tus manos, tus heridas, muéstrate, exprésate. Las palabras de Sugawara retumban en mi interior, las palabras de Atsumu también.

Seguramente Nishinoya pensaba igual que mi yo actual, en ese momento se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Azumane, se hizo del ciego por mucho tiempo y cuando los ramajes en su interior florecieron ya no los pudo esconder. Y tras contarme brevemente lo que sucedía, noté que era mejor aprender a vivir con esos ramajes en vez de ocultarlos.

—No lo sabía— concluí.

—Hasta ahora yo tampoco— si no lo dijera tan alto no creería que estuviera hablando conmigo. El entrenador nos llamó para regresar a las prácticas, sentí que un aire nuevo nos rodeaba —Gracias, Kageyama.

—¿Por qué?

Me adelantó el paso, lo seguí. Volteó hacia mí y dirigió la mirada hacia el cielo azul que siempre está allí.

Y nadie percibe.

Nadie.

Hasta que se atreven y levantan la cabeza, dejan de tener miedo, dejan de observar lo que tienen alrededor de ellos para apreciar que lo que aman no está tan lejos.

Qué cosas pasan.

—No sé, de alguna forma hablar contigo me hizo darme cuenta de mucho— y estalló en una carcajada muy digna de él.

Nishinoya, sí extraño a alguien, lo sigo haciendo. Perdón por no habértelo dicho, pero tampoco creo que fueses a ayudarme a solucionar mis problemas, porque yo no solucioné lo que había en tu interior. Sin embargo, te sentías mejor. Y no sé si algún día publicaré esta parte en mis escritos, o si tú lo leerás, si Azumane lo leerá. Pero aquí está, lo relato porque siento que me relaja el corazón, porque siento que ese detalle me ha abierto las puertas hacia un lugar que nunca había visto ni imaginado.

Cuando terminaron las prácticas de ese día, los entrenadores y el capitán informaron los partidos que tendríamos durante la semana, dos de ellos fuera de prefectura. Prácticamente Fukushima es la prefectura vecina, pero el viaje hasta el punto medio entre los dos institutos que nos invitaron era más de dos horas sin contar paradas improvisadas por si a alguien (Hinata) vomitase o alguien (Tanaka) quisiera bajarse cada cinco minutos a orinar porque su única forma de calmar los nervios es con líquidos. Y si hacía bien mis cálculos, coincidía con el viaje del equipo de Inarizaki a Tokio. No sumaba ni restaba nada pero…

Pero.

Atsumu y yo estaríamos más cerca.

No sé por qué se me instaló aquello en la cabeza durante los días que faltaban antes del viaje. Cerca, claro, pero no podríamos vernos, ni siquiera a través de una pantalla porque yo no me atrevía a despegar aquel trozo de cinta que tapaba la lente y dejaba a luz mi enorme timidez que jamás creí que llegaría a tener.

Mi padre no me consiguió el teléfono, no le quise apurar porque tenía escrito la palabra estrés en la frente. La mañana antes de viajar a Fukushima lo vi cruzar la puerta de casa sin despedirse y luego no lo vi más. Mamá no dijo nada mientras preparábamos juntos el desayuno, aún así noté las lágrimas secas marcando de las mejillas hasta la mandíbula. No quise preguntar.

Antes de salir de casa revisé una última vez mi laptop, a pesar de repetirme mil veces no hacerlo, y le mandé un correo a Atsumu preguntándole si estaba en Tokio aún, para asegurar. Rápidamente me contestó diciendo que sí, me confirmó que justo estaban dirigiéndose a uno de los gimnasios porque consiguieron rellenar la agenda con más partidos de práctica. El pulso se me subió a las nubes. Por curiosidad, y porque no podré comunicarme con él en todo este tiempo que estaré fuera de casa, pregunté contra quién jugarían el domingo.

Cuando me llegó su respuesta me congelé. No abrí el correo, cerré la laptop, me alisté y fui a Karasuno.

Las fotografías, el video. No salían de mi mente.

A Atsumu le van los hombres. A Atsumu le gusta Sakusa Kiyoomi.

No entiendo las reglas, qué es este sentir, cómo se produce, cuándo se produce, para _quién_. Yaotome asume no tener novia, pero igual ambos se ocultan para que nadie los vea besarse, se niegan entre sí en el exterior. Atsumu besó a Sakusa frente a todos, también intentó ocultarlo, negarlo.

Atsumu quiso que yo opine sobre las fotografías, quiso que viera sus heridas, sus raspones, y yo nunca le dije nada.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

Pero… Atsumu me dijo de pronto que me extrañaba.

_And I give up (I give up)_

Me cargaba la duda como soga al cuello. Sin reglas, sin normas, me pierdo en la deriva.

Quería escribirle a Atsumu. Quería decirle que también tenemos práctica en Fukushima, que nunca visité ese lugar, quería preguntarle si él ya lo había hecho, y si no, en algún futuro, lo haríamos juntos. Quería decirle que vi las fotografías, el video, que me cuente qué sucedió, que nuestra confianza creciera. Que me muestre el cover, que me hable de sus bandas favoritas, de sus amigos y su hermano, de sus gustos. Quería contarle que Nishinoya extraña a Asahi, que Yaotome y su no-novia me abruman.

Y como soy muy corto de mente, quería preguntarle qué es ese sentir. Qué se siente _amar._

Háblame, Atsumu, hasta que tu voz me calme el alma.

Pero nunca redacté el _"yo también te extraño_ _",_ tampoco le conté que estaríamos a menos kilómetros de distancia de lo que anhelamos, y aunque no nos podamos ver podríamos sentir de alguna manera esa cercanía.

Rumbo a Fukushima evité contacto con mis compañeros, Hinata se quedó a mi lado pero no hizo pregunta alguna, Nishinoya fue el único que notó mi aura desestabilizada, me dio un apretón en el hombro antes de encontrar su asiento. Perdón Nishinoya, me agobié con las imágenes formaban tormentas en mi cabeza, no eran chiquititas como decías, me _agotaban._

Hasta lo más profundo.

Acabé durmiendo en todo el trayecto, pues mis energías se habían drenado al saber que el partido que tanto ansiaba Atsumu era contra Itachiyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy metiendo más parejas che, ya veremos por qué lo hago jajan't. Por cierto, vayan juntando los trocitos en inglés. Ah, también hice un dibujo de Yaotome con su no-novia loca, está en mi perfil de twitter AnilecRose_, corran antes que ella les acose también.
> 
> Les tqm, nos leemos pronto babus!


	6. V: Sorprender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holandaaaaa. Este cap me iba a quedar larguísimo así que lo dividí. No va a afectar mucho al conteo de caps pero... it's ok.
> 
> Bueno, sin más que agregar... disfruten babussss

Voy escribiendo lentamente lo que mi mente va recapitulando, va encontrando, va _armando._

Esta vez es un recuerdo que navega en lo más profundo de mis memorias, casi no sale a la luz, pero a veces cuando cierro los ojos puedo verlo claramente reproducirse como si de una película se tratase. Normalmente se borra gran parte de lo que ocurre antes de despertar, son contadas las veces que puedo aclarar mi percepción y contarle a alguien por la mañana lo que mi subconsciente construyó. Como cuando, por segundos donde me distraigo o simples reojos, lo veo recorrer el edificio donde vivo, las calles del barrio, en el tren, o sentado en las graderías de los partidos que pasan por televisión. Con su pura presencia abarcando cada espacio de mi vida.

No sé cuándo empezó este delirio, no puedo marcar un antes o después. Lo único que sé es que esta no era la primera, que lo sentía, que lo _vivía._

Me encontraba en un evento, una fiesta, un _matsuri_ con infinitas tiendas de comida callejera y juegos con caramelos como premios. No tengo idea con quién me encontraba, si fui solo o con mis compañeros, cómo iba vestido, en qué punto exactamente estaba. Sólo recuerdo esas míticas las luces rojas que parecían _luciérnagas_ y cómo me tomaban de la mano para arrastrarme lejos de la multitud. Nada perdía su color a pesar de estar entre las sombras, en lo íntimo, donde el bullicio no perturbaba nuestras almas.

Atsumu no soltaba mis manos, yo olvidé cómo respirar. A lo lejos, pude ver cómo el cielo se llenaba de fuegos artificiales, de colores, y todas las personas se detenían unos segundos a ver el espectáculo, nadie percatándose de nosotros. _También estallas pero en silencio_. Miré cómo le brillaban los ojos mientras soltaba dos palabras casi en un susurro, le leí los labios, atrapé su corazón entre mis manos, él enredó sus dedos entre los últimos mechones que resbalaban por mi nuca. La escena se construyó fragmento por fragmento como una de esas gigantescas obras de arte dignas de museo.

El cielo dejó de resplandecer, el silencio abrumó y un calor se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, mi ser. Me temblaban las manos, las piernas, el _alma._

_El roce en mi rostro es real…_

—Kageyama…

¿Qué debería responder? Si es que algo debo responder. _Algo._

—¿Kageyama?

Me quedaba sin aliento y…

Un segundo, él no suele llamarme por el apellido.

—¡Kageyama!

La imagen de Atsumu se desvaneció cuando abrí los ojos. Vi la nariz de alguien cerca de la mía, también unos ojos saltones y la bola de pelos amarilla. Me estremecí y quedé como un palo de escoba apoyado por el asiento, la risa de Hinata hizo que me despierte completamente y que mis músculos reaccionen.

—Kageyama-senpai, tienes el sueño pesado— dijo Yaotome colocando ambas manos bajo su mandíbula y adoptando mi misma pose.

—¡Yo también quiero tener ese don de poder dormir cómodamente donde sea! — apoyó Nishinoya tomando el asiento a mi derecha, pasando desapercibida mi existencia.

—¡Sí, además te veías muy feliz durmiendo, Kageyama!— exclamó Hinata subiéndose al lado de Nishinoya (cabían los dos perfectamente y sobraba espacio como para meter una mochila más), tenía un mote burlón que chispeaba peligrosamente, tomé todas mis precauciones que ni sé por qué tenía —Seguro soñabas cositas ¿no? Estabas sonriendo… ¡A ver, cuéntanos!

No los mandé a volar a cada uno por la ventana porque vi a Ennoshita cruzando la puerta con una maleta por los hombros. Tuvieron suerte pero a penas pongamos un pie fuera del bus no habrá dios o capitán que los salve.

—Apúrense, tenemos que estar en el gimnasio antes de las doce, es decir, tenemos apenas hora y media para dejar las maletas, almorzar y llegar _justo._ No pierdan mucho tiempo acomodando sus cosas, en diez minutos tenemos que estar en el comedor— se paró frente a nosotros y puso énfasis a su mirada autoritaria hacia Nishinoya, quien se puso a silbar distraído —Diez contando ahora, Noya.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no repetiré lo que pasó en primer año.

—Y Hinata, ¿trajiste tus zapatos esta vez?

—¡Dos pares por si acaso!

Una vez que Ennoshita desapareció de mi radar estiré las extremidades y conté hasta tres antes de agarrar de la pata al último que intentó escapar de mi aura maligna, por razones de la vida ese alguien era Hinata, quien suplicó con la risa atorada que no lo asesinara. No lo hice porque Tanaka aterrizó sobre nosotros con el pecho inflado por su título de senpai y, al separarnos, Hinata escapó como una rata. Nishinoya se destornilló de risa mientras le explicaba a Yaotome que, ahora sin nuestro ex capitán Sawamura, esto es más común que encontrar un trébol de tres hojas. Y mientras nuestro kouhai lanzaba mil y un preguntas sobre la generación anterior, ajusté la correa de mi mochila y me dirigí al _ryokan_ donde nos quedaríamos (aunque sea sólo para dormir, ducharnos y dejar maletas) durante ese fin de semana.

Almorzamos ligero en un comedor que estaba frente a nuestro alojamiento _,_ Ukai se encargó de hacer unos cambios en el club y, con ello, parte de nuestra rutina, incluida la dieta _._ Mientras acabábamos las últimas raciones de fideos _soba,_ los de tercero comenzaron a relatar cómo era el equipo de Karasuno en su primer año, captando rápidamente la atención de los kouhais.

No presté tanta atención a la charla por más animada que estuviese porque aún tenía retazos del sueño atormentándome y una burbuja de aire atascándose en mi diafragma, así que simplemente me dediqué a sorber algo de fideos, asentir a cada cosa que me dijesen y perder la mirada a los detalles tallados en las columnas de madera del comedor. Eran espirales que formaban otros espirales, unidos como un infinito junto con otras ornamentaciones que confundían justamente los inicios y finales de esos espirales.

Me encontraba algo distraído porque no entendía lo que pasaba conmigo, al igual que esos infinitos y espirales que dan vueltas alrededor de la madera sin terminar. Suelen molestarme muchas cosas, estar confuso es una de ellas; algunas veces exteriorizo mi enojo y otras veces no, dependiendo mis ganas. Pero eso, _esto…_ que no sabía cómo nombrar pero que tenía que ver con cierto armador que no desaparecía de mi mente, me ponía extremadamente molesto.

Y comenzaba a sentirme pesado.

—Kageyama, ¿te sientes bien?

Aparté la vista de quien sabe donde estaba y me topé con la mirada curiosa de Yachi, ella ocupaba el asiento de enfrente.

—Um… Sí lo estoy, ¿por qué?

—Es que…— revolvió sus fideos con sus palillos —Has estado mirando fijamente la botella de salsa de soja como si quisieras apuñalarla.

_Tienes una cara que querer apuñalar._ Sacudí mi cabeza para librarme de ese pensamiento. Sin querer mi gesto llamó la atención de Yamaguchi, quien estaba a mi lado sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del móvil.

—Otra vez andas un poco perdido, Kageyama— soltó Yamaguchi levantando los ojos hacia mí unos segundos, suficiente para que algo en mi interior se desenchufara de mi cerebro.

—¿Otra vez?

—Oh sí, esta mañana Kageyama estaba un poco… ido— añadió Yachi y me encogí sabiendo que no se dirigía a mí.

—¿Ido?

—Ah, ya entendí, ya entendí— cantó Yamaguchi y Yachi chilló con entusiasmo —La luna.

—¿Qué tiene la luna?

Me perdí.

—Sipi, Yams. Kageyama está en la luna.

Definitivamente _me perdí._

—No entiendo de qué hablan— dije confundido pero en realidad quise gritar que por qué todos hablan en un idioma que desconozco, siempre con palabras que están dentro de mi vocabulario pero al juntarlas carecen de sentido y se forma una ensalada, o un tornado, un… _tornado de ensalada de palabrerías._

—Estás en la luna, o sea…— se pegó más a mi lado para mostrarme lo que había en la pantalla de su celular, Yachi se asomó sobre la mesa en un intento de poder verlo también, aunque por su expresión deduje que ella también lo sabía. Cuando bajé la mirada me topé con la página de un manga —Estás en modo _tsuki (1)._

—¿La luna? — ¿o Tsukishima? Pero no me nació preguntarlo en voz alta.

—Es una forma de decir que estás…— no pudo continuar porque Yachi interrumpió con susurros que no alcancé a comprender. Yamaguchi le reprendió también en susurros, al final me vi en medio de una discusión de susurros hasta que Yamaguchi se enderezó sobre su asiento como un alfiler y me dijo: —Léete el manga.

—Qué.

— Sí, léelo.

—¡Oh! Así entenderás de qué hablamos— apoyó Yachi y, en un parpadeo, su rostro cambió de emocionado a espantado, me recordó al personaje de una vieja película de navidades y halloween. —¡Ah! Cierto, cierto. Kageyama, has perdido tu teléfono, no podrás leer el manga.

—Puedo prestarte el mío si quieres— me ofreció Yamaguchi justo antes que Yachi vuelva a arrojarse al precipicio de las disculpas, como ella misma solía decirlo. Vi como pasaba al capítulo uno y me tendía su móvil. Una arruga se dibujó entre mis cejas —Puedes usarlo cuando no estemos en la cancha, aunque no sé a qué hora lo usarás, casi nunca te he visto con el tuyo en manos.

—¡Tienes razón, yo tampoco!— como era de esperarse, Hinata se teletrasportó entre nosotros para unirse a la fuerza en la conversación —Aunque te he visto hablar por teléfono una vez frente a la sala del club y en la parada de buses y en el baño y…— _voy a matarlo, lo juro, si no desaparece en el próximo medio segundo le hundo la cara en la sopa_. Sentí varios pares de ojos sobre mi cabeza —¡Oh, ese manga lo conozco!

No supe si debería haber seguido con mis deseos de hacer que Hinata se vuelva polvo y que sirva de abono para mandarinas o agradecer que cambiase de tema tan repentinamente, llevándose la atención de Yachi y Yamaguchi consigo. Me quedé neutral. Mis fideos se enfriaron y no quise seguir comiendo. Un malestar se instaló en mi estómago y no se dejaría desaparecer tan fácilmente, cuando fuimos en autobús camino al gimnasio me relajé para ver si se iba, y si no lo hacía, lo ignoraría.

Al menos eso intenté.

En el primer set me encontraba estable, al segundo mis piernas empezaban a fallar antes de siquiera llegar a los diez puntos. Tras un servicio ace por parte de Tanaka, fijé mi vista desenfocada hacia el banquillo del equipo y me pregunté por qué cada vez se alejaban más y más y la cancha se volvía cada vez más grande, las luces me hacían arder los ojos, el suelo desaparecía… y dejé de contar. De pronto el malestar se esfumó y mi cuerpo flotó como espuma. Me vi siendo sujetado por el entrenador Ukai, no sé en qué momento se atrevió a interrumpir pisando la cancha, y de pronto desaparecí y resurgí dentro de paredes de azulejos vaciando todo lo que mi cuerpo no estaba reteniendo.

Una mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda, otro par estaban por un hombro y mi cabello. Me lavaron el rostro y me hicieron sentar sobre la tapa de un retrete, mi cabeza me asesinaba.

—Kageyama, llamaré a tus padres— esa era la voz del entrenador, no recuerdo si asentí o negué, de todas formas se alejó de mi vista sacando su celular del bolsillo.

—¿Será que el almuerzo te cayó mal?— por el tono suave me di cuenta de que la otra persona era Yamaguchi, se agachó frente mío y me masajeó las pantorrillas tensas. _Fideos, todos almorzamos fideos._ Quise decirle y no me salió palabra alguna, ni para eso me daban las energías, pero supuse que pasó la misma idea por su cabeza cuando continuó: —Cierto, nosotros estamos bien. Entonces… ¿Recuerdas lo que desayunaste hoy?

Ahí mi mente rebobinó hasta dar con la carota de mi hermana llevándose mi sudadera y diciendo que los hackers me observaban.

El viaje justo cayó sábado, día que pasa el recolector de basura orgánica. Esa mañana con mamá preparamos el desayuno, no quise hablarle porque notaba su tristeza a punto de tumbarla.

En mi cabeza cité: Sopa de miso, arroz, tostadas, omelletes de jamón y tomate.

El jamón estaba pasado.

—Llamé a tu madre— Ukai entró en escena sacudiendo su teléfono con una mueca cómica —Me contó todo, llevó a tu hermana al hospital.

Miwa, maldita sea. ¿Tanto te costaba tirar el jamón a la basura?

—Ya veo— dijo Yamaguchi y entre los dos me levantaron para llevarme hasta el autobús.

El jamón del infortunio, justo arruinando un viaje importante a otra prefectura. Era de película, _no puede ser._

Me quedé recostado en silencio hasta que vino el profesor Takeda para decirme que me llevará hasta el ryokan, vi como Yamaguchi se subía con algo en manos, era su teléfono. No presté tanta atención a lo que me explicó, ni al viaje de regreso a la estadía, ni las indicaciones del profesor antes de marcharse y dejarme solo, ni cómo en menos de tres horas de pisar la prefectura estaba sobre un futón, sedado por no sé qué pastillas. Y por supuesto: no podía dormir.

El móvil de Yamaguchi reposaba a un lado de mi almohada y vibraba de vez en cuando, no le hice caso. Seguramente me lo dio para que le eche un ojo al supuesto manga que habla sobre lunas y etcéteras. ¿Qué tan famoso tendría que ser para que hasta Hinata lo leyera y llegara volando a meterse en conversaciones ajenas? ¿Será que Atsumu ya lo hizo también? _No, no. Qué haces._

Me rodé a un lado, el paño húmedo que tenía en mi frente se deslizó barriendo mi flequillo hasta mi oreja y allí quedó. La pantalla brilló al son de una melodía muy movida y pegajosa, me acerqué un poco para leer que un tal “ _Toka-chan corazón florecita”_ estaba llamando. Intenté ignorarlo pero a la quinta vez pedí perdón a Yamaguchi por no respetar su privacidad, es que si no lo hacía una vena un mi sien reventaría.

— _¡KAGEYAMAAAAA_ _! ¡¿Estás bien?_ _! ¡¿No te moriste?_ _!_

¿Toka-chan corazón florecita era Hinata?

— _¡Hinata_ _! No grites, seguro lo despertamos al llamarlo._

Toka-chan corazón florecita no podía ser Yamaguchi si este es su teléfono. Me fallaban los oídos o escuché a Tsukishima riendo al otro lado de la línea. Hubo muchas voces hablando a la vez, quise cortar la llamada y ponerle una almohada encima a esa cosa para no volver a escuchar el tonito que parece más un comercial de caramelos que una música de verdad, hasta que todo se silenció y percibí a alguien dirigiéndose a mí.

— _¿Estás bien Kageyama?_ —era Yachi, le asentí y al darme cuenta de nuevo de esa mala costumbre esperé el regaño cariñoso que estaba acostumbrado de recibir. Luego de unos segundos me di cuenta que no era él con quien hablaba.

—Un poco…

Físicamente estaba estable luego del medicamento (más bien, me sentía tan relajado hasta el punto de derretirme y ser uno con el futón), pero de todas formas sentí que mentía.

Yachi se aseguró de ponerme al tanto de los partidos porque le preocupaba que me estuviera comiendo la cabeza al estar ausente, cierta parte de mí quiso decirle que había algo más ocupando mayor parte de mis inquietudes pero, como la gran mayoría de veces, me lo guardé para mí y se lo agradecí. De todas formas, nuestro kouhai Tokita era un armador bueno y seguramente habría tenido una buena oportunidad para debutar, Yachi estuvo de acuerdo, eso sí que me tranquilizó.

La llamada terminó y la pantalla quedó en el fondo de bloqueo, tenía la foto de una lluvia de estrellas encima de un pueblo, era una ilustración sencilla pero atrayente, el estilo se me hizo conocido. La una y veintisiete, si fuera entre semana a esa hora Atsumu estaría en clases, pero como es sábado debería estar en esas dos horas de descanso entre el entrenamiento, almorzando con su hermano y a veces acompañándolo Suna y Ginjima porque su casa es la que queda más cerca del gimnasio. Lo fui memorizando llamada tras llamada, mensaje tras mensaje, en conversaciones que jamás acabarían.

Pero Atsumu… seguro Inarizaki estaría jugando contra Itachiyama, se habrían saludado, Atsumu le pasaría la mano cordialmente al capitán del otro equipo ya que él lleva el mismo título, temí que el capitán fuese Sakusa. _Temí._

No estaba enterado en ese entonces.

Iba a dejar el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar si no fuese por un papelito de color celeste que se desprendió del protector y cayó en mi regazo, lo levanté y era diminuto, recortado de un _post-it._ Tenía cuatro números escritos con bolígrafo. Uní los cabos.

—Uno, nueve, cero, dos…— dicté en susurros mientras escribía en el panel la contraseña, era la correcta. Al desbloquearla me llevó directo a la aplicación de notas que dictaba seguramente lo mismo que me dijo Yamaguchi en el bus y que yo no pude procesar porque estaba en mi punto de fusión.

“No revises mis mensajes ni mi galería, si mamá llama dile que te presté mi móvil, si te llama el hermano de Tsukki no contestes por nada en el mundo (lo digo en serio). Puedes ver usar internet y ver videos sin problema, también puedes poner música aunque no sé si te gustará mi estilo. ¡Y lee el manga si quieres, también puedes dejar tus impresiones en esta o en una nueva nota!”

Lo veía venir, lo del manga. ¿Tanta importancia tiene?

Me hizo acordar a esa vez en verano donde a Tanaka le prestaron el videojuego más famoso y lo probamos entre todos, perdimos y la consola terminó hecha pedazos pero por lo menos la mitad para arriba la pasamos bien. _Bien,_ hasta que fuimos testigo del voraz ciclón que puede ser la mayor de los Tanaka con sus vociferas capaces de colapsar edificios enteros, la misma energía que nos alentaba en cada partido rumbo a la victoria. En fin, pensé que el videojuego sólo era famoso hasta cierto punto, sin embargo en las noticias salió que había un torneo nacional entre los jugadores, _geimasu (2)_ creo que se les dice. Casi me caí de la silla del comedor al enterarme que no sólo en los deportes existe una gran competencia.

Llegué a probarlo y era divertido, entonces el manga también debería serlo, me arriesgué. _Y mucho._

Terminando el undécimo capítulo vi que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, Nishinoya y Yaotome dieron un salto antes de que el capitán los tome por los hombros para retrocederlos hasta el pasillo. Sin contarlos a ellos, fue Ukai el primero que entró siendo seguido por el profesor Takeda. Me hicieron preguntas sobre cómo me sentía, las respondí tranquilamente pero de todas formas decidieron que descansara por el resto del viaje. En otro momento me molestaría y estaría siendo consumido por mis ganas de querer gastar toda fibra de mis músculos, sin más esa vez mis energías estaban por debajo del cero y lo último que quería era otro colapso _._

En una corta ida y vuelta Ukai me trajo sopa de vegetales para cenar, no creí que me sentiría aliviado luego de unas cuantas cucharadas. Más tarde, Hinata llegó y se sentó al lado mío en el futón, traía el cabello húmedo y esponjoso.

—¿Será que yo también me veía tan desastroso esa vez en el torneo de primavera?

Lo miré unos segundos y me devolví a mi lectura.

—No, tú siempre te ves peor, además vomitaste dos veces en los viajes— contuve una sonrisa antes de saborear la victoria —Y al menos no lo vacío por detrás como tú lo haces la mayoría de veces.

Hinata estuvo a milímetros de saltar por mí y empezar una pelea a puño limpio pero se recordó que no debe atacar a sus compañeros enfermos que pueden negarle los pases en un futuro, entonces en cámara lenta volvió a su sitio y refunfuñó como un niño pequeño.

—Al menos ganamos la mayoría de sets sin ti— _ah no, Hinata, eso no_ —Creo que ya no necesitamos un Kageyama en nuestro equipo.

_Pum,_ energías recargadas. Salió corriendo antes de que le arrojara lo primero que tuviese a mi alcance que no fuese el teléfono de Yamaguchi, pude escuchar un hilo de sus griteríos diciendo _“A la próxima te spoileo el manga”_ y luego un chillido y un golpe, una de las paredes tembló. La puerta quedó abierta, pude ver como por el pasillo cruzaba Tanaka sobándose el pecho con un quejido y detrás lo perseguía Nishinoya arrastrando a Hinata como un saco de papas. Segundos después Yamaguchi asomó su cabeza por el umbral preguntándome si le dije algo a Hinata porque salió corriendo y atropelló a nuestros senpais, negué con un bostezo, y luego él se auto-invitó a sentarse junto a mí para charlar, no me molestó en verdad. Se emocionó mucho al enterarse que estaba leyendo el manga.

Fui el último en ducharse y el último en dormir. Al día siguiente pude irme al otro gimnasio luego de insistir mucho pero ni me asomé a la cancha ni una vez, me quedé en el banquillo entre los entrenadores y Yachi a observar cada jugada y dándole algunos que otros consejos a nuestro kouhai armador. El día pasó bastante rápido, mi estómago se adaptaba mucho mejor a las comidas y el viaje de vuelta no fue tan cansador como pensé que sería. Bueno, seguro no lo fue porque no jugué ni una vez.

No lo hice. Y no se sentía extraño.

Me pregunté si a Atsumu le había ocurrido eso alguna vez, él solía pescar fácilmente los resfriados pero también era terco con respecto a la asistencia en las prácticas, pocas veces faltaba. Mantuve ese pensamiento el tiempo que dura un pestañeo y luego se desvaneció.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue lanzarle una mirada asesina a Miwa, la encontré en la mesa del comedor, en pijamas y acabándose un pote de yogurt semidescremado. En respuesta, ella carcajeó pidiendo disculpas. No había ni un rastro de mamá en casa, los domingos nunca estaba y esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta ya que antes yo solía pasar día a día en el gimnasio de Karasuno.

Me encerré en mi cuarto para darme pases con la pelota y hacer estiramientos para volver a la rutina a la que acostumbraba. La rutina sin llamar a Atsumu, sin mensajes y sin revisar los correos. No quería volver a abrir la laptop y encontrarme con el último mensaje que me había dejado.

El partido contra Itachiyama. En mi mente construí el escenario de punta a punta, Atsumu y Sakusa tomándose de las manos con cordialidad, Atsumu dedicándole esa sonrisa desafiante que transmite todo lo que las palabras no pueden y Sakusa realizando un gesto repulsivo pero aún así sin intentar desprenderse de su tacto. Las maniobras, las jugadas, los puntajes, los servicios apuntando el uno al otro. Lo comparé con nuestro partido en las nacionales, ese donde dimos todo de nosotros y fue Karasuno quien obtuvo el triunfo, también lo hice con el de Itachiyama donde nos colamos entre sus fanáticos, el mismo donde vi a Atsumu desarmado.

Cerré los ojos. Allí estaba Atsumu. Pero era Atsumu pronunciando _Omi_ con suficiente suavidad para que sólo Sakusa, a su lado, escuchase su voz. Vi a Atsumu persiguiéndolo y haciéndole bromas tontas porque eso es lo que adoraba hacer, apartándolo a un lado lejos de todos, dejando sin querer que Motoya vuelva a sacarles fotos cuando…

Le di un remate a mi balón y rebotó por todos lados, suerte que no le dio a nada que pudiese romperse, sólo echó algunos de mis libros de la estantería y la lapicera del escritorio. Oí los golpes de Miwa por la pared seguido de unos regaños amortiguados. Salí de mi habitación y decidí despejar mi mente con un largo baño.

Quise despejarme de todo, completamente _todo._

A pesar de ello, mayo transcurrió de forma tranquila. Mi fuerza de voluntad no era tanta como creía, continué mandándole correos a Atsumu (me convencí de que su último mensaje antes del viaje nunca existió, ojalá pudiese aplicar esa técnica con muchas cosas que ocurren en la vida) pero cada vez de forma más pausada. Metía excusas sobre lo cerca que estaban las playoffs, luego los exámenes, luego el campamento en Tokio al que ya estábamos asegurados de asistir y que para este año no quería arriesgarme a tener clases de refuerzo en verano. Me conmovía mucho responderle, me revolvía entre palabras previendo cada error, me desesperaba hasta el punto de pensar que era una mala idea seguir hablando con él.

Y a consecuencia de mi falta de interés (quería creer que era eso, me faltaba interés, ganas, que nada me impulsaba a tenerlo en mi vida y que no ocurría todo lo contrario) Atsumu cada vez me escribía menos, no le hallaba ritmo a nuestras conversaciones, a veces incluso dejaba de responder por días enteros, yo también.

Nunca nos encaramos, nunca preguntamos qué _nos_ ocurría.

Para cuando estábamos puertas de junio nosotros dejamos de hablar.

Esta es una de las cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Pues, yo no era el único que se comía la cabeza pensando en el otro, creyendo que sea lo que anduviese mal era con uno mismo.

Tuve en mi interior esa idea quemándome por bastante tiempo, me repetía contantemente _“ya no hablamos, estas cosas pasan, ya no hablamos”._ A veces me cruzaba con la novia de Yaotome por los pasillos, ella me saludaba sacudiendo su teléfono haciéndome recordar nuestra promesa.

Un día la encaré.

—Dejamos de hablar.

—Estás jodiéndome, no inventes— y se le daba reclamarme. Yaotome estaba a su lado disfrutando de un pan de yakisoba, actuaba como una barrera entre las garras de ella y mi persona. Al verme encogerme de hombros ella estalló —¡No puede ser! Al menos ganen el torneo este y llévenme a Tokio con ustedes, me inscribiré en el club de porristas.

—No hay club de porristas.

—Crearé uno.

Me libré un poco de ella, la responsabilidad de conocer a Atsumu ya no caía sobre mí. Bueno, no del todo, caía sobre el equipo. Suerte que sólo Yaotome y yo estábamos al tanto de esa información.

Las playoffs fueron un torneo igual de intenso que los otros. Con Karasuno, al haber sido los representantes de la prefectura en las nacionales de primavera, nos saltamos las dos primeras rondas y jugamos oficialmente el segundo día. Nos enfrentamos primero a Wakunam, luego a Kakugawa. En las semifinales jugamos contra la artillería explosiva que venía cargando Johzenji para ese año, nos robaron el primer set pero acabamos triunfando en los siguientes dos, no nos enfrentamos contra Seijoh porque se eliminaron en cuartos justamente contra ellos. La final fue contra Dateko, pasamos los treinta puntos en el último set pero igual no pudimos derrotarlos. Después de once años, Dateko consiguió por primera vez boleto para ir a la Interhigh.

Como costumbre pasamos a comer en el _izakaya_ donde el entrenador siempre nos invitaba, no sentí el aura de tristeza como en el torneo de verano del año pasado ni tampoco la pesadez como cuando perdimos las nacionales de primavera. Tokita y Shoji no se veían tan abrumados, ambos tuvieron sus oportunidades dentro de la cancha y supieron manejárselas, quien sí lloraba a borbotones era Yaotome porque entró al último set contra Dateko debido a que a Nishinoya le dio un mal estirón en la rodilla, y la última recepción no salió del todo bien.

—¡No te culpes tanto!— Nishinoya no conocía el concepto de hablar normalmente, estaba algo apartado porque tenía que subir la pierna sobre los asientos para ponerle el hielo —Mira Yaoyao, al menos no perdimos teniendo la pelota hacia nuestro lado de la cancha, no iba a ir hacia ti de ninguna forma, ¡así que no hay de qué preocuparse!

—Ahora yo me siento mal, fue mi remate el que se desvió para afuera y por eso perdimos— comentó Tanaka con la energía al suelo, plantó su cara sobre la mesa —Me sentí al fin como la estrella pero me estrellé.

Nadie se esperó que ese comentario haya hecho reír a Yaotome, Nishinoya felicitó a Tanaka y éste se puso a roncar. No me sorprendí porque él fue uno de los pocos que no tuvo cambios en todo el partido (al igual que Ennoshita y Shoji) pero al estar en la posición del ace muchas de mis colocaciones fueron hacia él. Y no digo que haya sido mala idea, íbamos anotando bien y Tanaka era una máquina difícil de detener.

Pero claro, igual perdimos.

—Sé que el año pasado no me hicieron caso, esta vez lo digo en serio— anunció el entrenador cuando nos reunimos de vuelta en el gimnasio. Yaotome ya no lloraba y la inflamación en la rodilla de Nishinoya había bajado, Hinata cabeceaba del sueño a mi lado —Tendrán tres días libres para descansar (especialmente tú, Nishinoya, no quiero que apenas vuelvas a pisar cancha y tengamos que amputarte la pierna) y recuperar sus energías, no les estoy negando a que hagan calentamientos o pases en casa pero por ahora no hay que estresarnos.

Todos pusimos mala cara. Al notarlo el profesor Takeda miró al entrenador, éste se estremeció antes de dar un paso hacia atrás concediéndole la palabra.

—El descanso es también parte del entrenamiento, si se saltan una parte importante del entrenamiento como lo es el descanso entonces no podrán avanzar.

Ahí caímos derechitos cada uno a casa. Miwa me recibió diciendo que prepararía canelones caseros y yo levanté una ceja, faltaban meses para el cumpleaños de alguien la familia. Me dijo que al fin aprobaron su tesis y va a defenderla en octubre, mañana viajaría a Sendai a realizar todos esos papeleos que me dan dolor de cabeza con sólo pensarlo y luego iría de nuevo en octubre para la defensa. Por eso la deliciosa cena de celebración, no me quejé.

—Tengo pensado mudarme a Tokio después de año nuevo.

Mamá y yo dejamos quietos nuestros palillos cuando ella hizo esa mención, papá aún no estaba en casa, mis preocupaciones no se disipaban. Mamá sólo le preguntó qué haría con su trabajo en la peluquería, tras recibir una respuesta convencible no dijo nada más, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ya más tarde, me colé al cuarto de Miwa y en silencio me senté a su lado, ella puso pausa a la serie que estaba viendo en su tableta y me acarició la cabeza como si tuviese seis años de nuevo.

—¿Estás preocupado por algo, nene?

Me quedé en silencio tratando de acomodar mis ideas mientras ella aprovechaba para revisar algunos mensajes de texto en su celular. _Mis preocupaciones_. El rostro de Atsumu fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, no quería contarle nada sobre eso, no porque quisera negar que algo malo estaba sucediendo, sino porque no tenía idea de cómo empezar a estructurar la historia sin que quedaran huecos. Así que solté lo que me estaba abrumando desde la cena:

—¿Estarás segura viviendo sola?

Miwa me miró sin dejar peinar mi cabello con sus dedos, muchas veces me había repetido que debía pasar por la peluquería después de clases para cortármelo, pero yo siempre terminaba en las prácticas más temprano de lo habitual (como reflejo automático) o haciendo pases extras con Hinata, Tanaka y Yamaguchi. Paseé la mirada por su brazo, ya no había rastros de golpes y cortaduras, tampoco en su rostro, lo único que quedaba era la cicatriz que va de la mandíbula al cuello, la misma que hoy en día permanece sutil y desaparece bajo una fina capa de maquillaje.

—Lo estaré, te lo juro.

En ese momento quise enviarle un mensaje a Atsumu preguntándole qué debo hacer. Qué debo hacer para estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi hermana volverá a estar lejos, qué debo hacer si ella se enamora de la persona equivocada de nuevo y comienza a perdonar demasiado, qué debo hacer si se repite ese mismo día cuando tuve once años y papá la trajo a casa con la cara destrozada y diciendo que se había separado de su pareja para siempre.

_Qué debo hacer._

Nadie puede estar preparado para las peores situaciones, ni las mejores. Repito lo mismo que dijo uno de mis profesores uno de esos días de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano, el calor se colaba por los pasillos y achicharraba los cerebros, esa frase fue lo único que capté.

—Seguro a ustedes les dieron la misma tarea— comentó Yamaguchi. Estábamos ambos en el comedor esperando a que llegasen Tsukishima y Hinata de comprar melonpan, Yachi no llegaba aún porque tuvo una reunión con los capitanes y los entrenadores —Es mejor trabajarla en conjunto, suerte que podemos hacerlo con estudiantes de otras clases.

—La verdad no entendí…— dije sin soltura, apenas escuché lo que me relataba Yamaguchi —Quizá consulte con Yachi.

Se puso a comer con apuro.

—¿Qué tal vas con el manga?

—Oh— qué manera de cambiar de tema repentinamente —Lo terminé.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya entiendes lo de la luna?

— _Tsuki_ — dije frunciendo la nariz en un intento de reordenar los paneles dentro de mi cabeza —Ella dijo eso frente a él con una reverencia, él respondió que era verdad, que la luna estaba hermosa esa noche. No le veo otra lógica.

Yamaguchi suspiró cansador y me comentó que no me explicaría lo que en verdad significaba, aquello me fastidió pero al instante mi mal humor se esfumó. Los demás llegaron y almorzamos juntos, suerte que Yachi nos confirmó que podíamos hacer juntos la tarea, de nuevo la última frase del profesor resonó en mis tímpanos. Justo cuando di el último bocado de mi bento, y me preparaba para buscar algunas monedas y conseguir algo de la máquina expendedora, llegó un compañero de clase diciendo que me buscaba y me pidió que lo acompañase. A pesar de arrugar el rostro no me negué.

Fuimos a un lugar apartado, en las escaleras que llevan al último piso donde estaban los clubes artísticos, allí vi a una de nuestras compañeras de curso, le temblaban las piernas y sus puños estaban cerrados por los pliegos de su falda. Mientras yo la veía confundido mi compañero huyó, el muy desgraciado. Tardé en darme cuenta lo que pasaba.

—K-Kageyama…— me quedé como concreto —Me gustas.

Y justo, justo en ese momento porque la vida me odia y quiso condenarme, algún ente místico movió las piezas correctas para que la imagen del sueño apareciese frente a mis ojos. No era en un matsuri de noche, no hubo fuegos artificiales, ni personas deteniéndose a ver el espectáculo en el cielo e ignorándonos, no hubo una mirada llena de luces de colores.

No era Atsumu, no lo era. Una parte minúscula de mí quiso cambiar el escenario que estaba viviendo.

Con la mente atrofiada, lejos, no modulé bien y respondí más seco de lo que quería con un:

—No puedo.

_No puedo._ ¿Qué significa? No tengo los mismos sentimientos por ti sería lo más correcto, un tú no me gustas quizá, hasta un simple no también. Pero un no puedo… no puedo _qué._

Con esa duda ahogándome llegué a casa ese día y noté una caja nueva encima de mi escritorio, me habían conseguido un nuevo celular. Cuando le pregunté a mamá qué sucedió ella me contó que papá pasó temprano a dejármelo, se quedó a almorzar y luego se fue, pregunté cuándo volvería pero no me escuchó, eso pretendí. No reclamé y volví a mi habitación.

El nuevo teléfono era un poco más actualizado pero no era complicado de usar, en poco tiempo recuperé todas mis aplicaciones y era como nacer nuevamente. Los mensajes en LINE reventaron el doble siendo que los grupos no estaban silenciados, lo que me faltaba. Entré al grupo que compartía con Motoya, Sakusa, Hoshiumi y Atsumu (que me costó un poco encontrarlo porque cambiaron la imagen de perfil por una de un quinteto de patos con pelucas de colores y el nombre del grupo era “Los simpáticos”) con la intención de silenciarlos, quiero encontrar a un culpable que me llevó a leer la conversación que estaban teniendo pero sinceramente sólo puedo culpar a la curiosidad que me acechaba.

Para qué miento, sé que esa vez no fue eso.

Motoya (20:17): Antes de irnos secuestraré a Hoshi para asegurarme que comprará las gomitas gigantes que nos debe.

Hoshiumi (20:17): ¡No se vale! Con tantos viajes hacia Tokio me voy a quedar más seco que una uva pasa.

EC (20:17): Para que aprendas a no apostar más.

Motoya (20:18): Eso queso.

Hoshiumi (20:18): Todo aquel que se llame Miya Atsumu no tiene el derecho de reclamarme sobre apuestas.

Motoya (20:18): Pero Hoshi esta vez te pasaste, dijiste que estarías en yukata, prometiste que lo usarías si Kamomedai no ganaba la Interhigh y no pasaron de la segunda ronda.

Hoshiumi (20:19): ITACHIYAMA TAMPOCO GANÓ.

Sakusa (20:19): No me lo recuerdes o te sacamos del grupo.

EC (20:19): Omi-omi llorón.

Sakusa (20:19): Habla. Ni clasificaron _capitán._

Hubo algo de pelea, porras por parte de Hoshiumi y conejitos por Motoya, Sakusa estuvo saliendo dos veces del grupo y Atsumu ignoró su existencia enviando audios cantando sobre lo mucho que deseaba probar las gomitas gigantes que llevará Hoshiumi. Me quedé a medias.

Atsumu cantando.

Tobio (20:31): Miya, no tenía idea que cantabas.

_Lo envié al grupo._

Motoya (20:31): KAGEYAMA, VOLVISTE HIJO MÍO.

Pronto entró una llamada, era Motoya. Saludó algo agitado y me llenó de preguntas, respondí algunas, puros monosílabos mientras que él escupía palabras por segundo. Me contó lo que ocurrió ante mi ausencia, palabras suyas, que no pasaban más allá que debates sobre voleibol, sobre series, sobre el manga este que sí conocían (la luna, maldita sea, él tampoco me explicó que significaba la luna) y no me dio el coraje decir que también lo leí. También me relató que mi repentina desaparición sacó a luz las habilidades policiacas de Atsumu y él, y fue provecho para ganar golosinas. También, me comentó que tenían pensado asistir al matsuri que se dará en vacaciones de verano, a finales de julio, en Tokio.

_El matsuri._

— _Nos acompañarás, ¿verdad?_ —no pude evitar fijarme en el tono esperanzador que utilizó. Tomé mi bolso y saqué mi libreta donde escribía sobre voleibol, en las páginas finales siempre anotaba mis calendarios. La semana de entrenamiento con el grupo Fukurodani caía a mitad de agosto, los otros dos fines de semana serían la primera semana de vacaciones y en la última.

—¿Para qué fecha?

— _El treinta_ — lo oí suspirar — _En mi cumpleaños._

—Vaya…— me sentí incómodo por alguna razón. Treinta caía martes, ese sábado y domingo estaríamos por Saitama con el Karasuno, no quería meterme en un compromiso, aunque… —No prometo ir pero...

— _Si no puedes no importa, Kageyama._

—Pero— continué —es un más un sí que un no.

— _¡Viva_ _!_ —Motoya era muy considerado, alejaba el teléfono cuando gritaba, estaba a favor de la buena salud de los tímpanos ajenos — _Los que no ganaron la Interhigh deben llevar yukata, es decir, todos debemos. Y no te preocupes por la estadía, mi casa tiene habitaciones extras y ya estamos acostumbrados a recibir muchas visitas._

La emoción de Motoya me envolvió en todo lo que duró la llamada. Quizá en ese momento Motoya y yo no éramos tan cercanos y no tenía esperanzas de que algún día lo seamos (sí Motoya, me caigo de cara al suelo, sé que estás leyendo esto porque hurgas entre mis cosas y mi laptop es tu lugar favorito después de mi clóset), pero algo en mí me dictaba que debería ir sea como sea, fuese por Atsumu o Motoya, o por el grupo, por _mí_ también. Apenas corté la llamada corrí hasta donde guardaba mis ahorros y casi con desesperación me puse a contar, fui hasta la habitación de Miwa para pedirle algo prestado y consejos para ir a la capital.

—Te ves ansioso. No me digas que le debes dinero a la mafia— _ojalá fuese eso_ —¿O alguien se te confesó y quieres darle un regalo a tu nueva novia?

Me quedé rojo. Qué pésimas decisiones tomaba como para ir a dirigirle media palabra a Miwa.

—Me reuniré con unos amigos en un matsuri en Tokio— y antes que ella se sonrojara de la emoción con un chillido de algo como _“Tobio tiene amigos”_ me dispuse a continuar: —Necesito un yukata.

Miwa me dijo que conocía una amiga que tenía un hermano con mi misma talla, aseguró que para la semana siguiente me conseguiría lo que necesitaba. Satisfecho me devolví a mi cuarto y todo mi buen humor cayó al piso, por las escaleras, rodando por la puerta hasta la calle y siendo aplastado por una bicicleta porque por un auto sería demasiado.

Tres llamadas perdidas, EC resaltaba nuevamente en la pantalla mientras vibraba. Conté hasta diez antes de decidir contestar.

—¿Miya?

— _¡Tobio_ _!_

¡Hablamos a la vez! Varios días sin decirnos media palabra y Atsumu me llenó de llamadas, y parece que perdimos la capacidad de hablar porque un silencio nos rodeó por un minuto que duró un año. Quería preguntarle si iría al matsuri, esperando un sí como respuesta, seguro que él también me lo preguntaría con el corazón en la mano y rogando al aire que lo rodeaba que mi respuesta sea afirmativa.

Pero, con Atsumu presente, yo no solía pensar bien.

—¿Qué haces cuando alguien se te confiesa?

El silencio duró otro minuto enorme. Empecé a sentirme demasiado tenso, quería decirle de todo un poco, pero las palabras de mi hermana me torturaban, mezclado con ese sueño, con esa vez que me enfermé, con la trama del manga, las lunas, el cumpleaños de Motoya, la confesión de mi compañera… el video de dieciséis segundos.

Pero al final, la ausencia de Atsumu era, es y siempre será lo que más me golpea.

Con la mandíbula tensa estaba decidido a repetir la pregunta.

— _Tobio, deja de ser tan inesperado_ — me interrumpió con una risa escapando floja. Mi corazón volvía a latir como si hubiese pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo hizo, mi cuerpo se sintió liviano, anestesiado _—¿Se te han confesado? ¿Ya tienes novia? Seguramente se besaron y fuiste horrible porque fue tu primer beso, por Dios Tobio, espero que no hayas comido cebolla._

No hay palabras que expliquen la felicidad que me inundó cuando oí su tono bromista.

—Se me han confesado pero la rechacé— me puse a la defensiva, Atsumu rió enérgico y me dejé llevar —Tampoco nunca he besado a nadie…

_—¿En serio? ¡No me jodas, Tobio_ _! Cuando tienes tu cara de no apuñalar no das tanto miedo, no estás en rango de guapo guapetón pero estás muy por arriba del rango normal._

Por Dios _, basta,_ que no aguanto.

—Que no tengo cara de apuñalar.

_—Extrañaba que me digas eso._

En aquel entonces me dificultaba entender por qué mi pecho vibraba ante sus palabras. En el presente sólo existe el recuerdo que poco a poco se irá borrando, quiero impedir que eso suceda. Quiero extrañarlo, quiero recordarlo _siempre._

—Yo también.

Encendí la cámara frontal y sentí un alivio interno al saber que lo hackers no me espiaban, eso quise creer que era mi paz cuando en realidad ese concepto giraba alrededor de una mirada con ojos encapuchados y una sonrisa que crecía al pasar de los segundos.

— _No nos saludamos en la llamada_ — murmuró y vi cómo daba un brinco a su cama — _Ni en todos estos días._

—Hola.

— _Hola_ — se pasó una mano por el pelo, las luces de colores estaban encendidas pero al cruzarse con la luz de la lámpara se perdían — _Me tenías preocupado, maldita sea. Estabas… en mi mente por tanto tiempo que hasta llegué a mejorar en mis servicios pensando en ti, estaba seguro que dejaste de hablarme para concentrarte en las prácticas y entonces me juré que no me quedaría atrás, pero también me quitaste el sueño, y mucho muchísimo más. No quiero culparte pero… ¡Ahg_ _! ¡¿Puedes creer que no clasificamos?! Bonito primer torneo como capitán. Ahora tengo que ponerme yukata y seré conejillo de indias para el Instagram de Komori._

Otra vez sus palabras corrieron más rápido que sus pensamientos, los sentimientos le ganaban en esa carrera interna donde él siempre estaba.

—Tienes tanto en mente de nuevo— fue la primera vez que lo mencioné en voz alta —Cálmate.

— _¿Cómo que de nuevo?_ —en vez de sonar ofendido se mostraba bastante encantado.

—Hablas de mucho en tan poco tiempo— expliqué como si estuviese leyendo un párrafo de simple teoría.

— _Sí, pero de nuevo_ — recalcó sonriendo — _Tienes en cuenta esos detalles, no sabía que fueses así, digno de un armador. Vienes con todo hoy, ¿no?_

—No es para tanto.

— _No, sí lo es. Y no me ganarás en eso, me fijaré en los detalles también y te sorprenderé._

—Entonces— dudé un segundo en donde aproveché para ver si en la miniatura se veía alguna anomalía en mi rostro —¿Estás sorprendido en serio?

Ni medio segundo después Atsumu se desarmó en risas, su cámara temblaba por todos lados hasta caer, revolverse entre las sábanas y luego regresar al rostro sonrojado de su dueño. Yo también me reí ligero por la repentina reacción del que fui testigo. Cuando las risas y los movimientos borrosos cesaron, Atsumu me miró con esa expresión suya que puede derrumbar todas las murallas que rodean mi corazón.

— _¿Sorprendido?_ —Repitió con la voz ronca a consecuencia de las risas — _Lo estoy desde el día en que te conocí, pequeño presumido y santurrón._

Me quedé sin aire.

¿Por qué hacías esto, Atsumu? A veces me hacías creer que naciste para irrumpir en mi vida y arrastrarme a la tuya a la vez, que estábamos hechos de distintos materiales pero que al juntarnos encajábamos a la perfección, parecíamos incluso ser en mismo ente, una misma alma que en algún punto de la existencia se dividió en dos. Tantas veces quise decirte esto, tantas veces busqué alguna manera de poder sacarme el corazón del pecho y dejar que lo veas, que lo examines. Pero tú ya lo sabías, te arriesgabas a ciegas, preferías entregar tus sentires sin la necesidad de ver a través de mis barreras, tú me aceptabas incluso con ellas.

El libro de mi vida estaba escrito en un idioma que desconozco, al revés, tú lo leíste y lo comprendiste sin querer. Yo no noté las llagas que tenía al frente, tú ocultabas tus raspones que van sangrando, finges que no duelen. No pude prometer sanar tus heridas porque tú mismo decidiste cicatrizarlas con el tiempo, el poco tiempo que quedaba.

_I just want to tell you so you know..._

Discúlpame por no haber hecho nada más.

— _¿Irás al matsuri, verdad?_ —Preguntó mientras jugaba con el cordón de su sudadera, yo asentí, al verme él ensanchó su sonrisa — _¿Ya conseguiste un yukata? Espera, no, no me digas cómo es, lo quiero ver con mis propios ojos._

—¿Te gustan los yukatas, Miya? —dije incrédulo —Nunca he usado uno antes.

— _No puede ser… ¿Eres de verdad japonés? Con Samu usamos yukata en todos los veranos, una vez que te acostumbras es fácil._

—Me acostumbraré entonces.

Su risa por más corta, baja o embobada que sea, me contagiaba.

— _Por cierto Tobio, ¿no te ha llegado algo en estos días?_

—¿Qué tipo de algo?

Apagó la luz de la lámpara, me embelesé con su mirada tímida bajo las luces de colores.

— _Bueno, nada de nada. Que sea una sorpresa._

Luego de ello, Atsumu y yo volvimos a nuestra rutina de hablar por las noches, entre descansos, con mensajes cortos en cualquier hora del día. Pero ahora agregamos algo más, él solía decir que ese fue como un escalón cual debíamos pasar.

EC (05:39): Buenos días Tobio.

Tobio (05:46): Buenos días Miya.

Un paso pequeño que fue un gran cambio.

No quería volver a pasar por ello, por su ausencia, ni se me daba poder imaginarlo. Quería olvidarme de mis preocupaciones con su presencia, quería que el mundo desaparezca durante esos minutos donde me dejaba abrazar por su paz.

Atsumu, quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, que me vuelvas a sonreír, quiero volver a despertar cada mañana y que me saludes con un mensaje, quiero que te conviertas en mi rutina una vez más, que me llenes la galería de fotos y me robes los minutos del día con llamadas infinitas. Quiero poder abrazarte, poder hablarte cara a cara y sentir tus manos por mi rostro, quiero sentir mis propias manos por tu cabello cuando no podías dormir de los nervios.

Quiero que vuelvas a mirarme detenidamente, tomándote todo el tiempo que necesites, y decirme que te sorprendo…

Quiero que regreses.

Mientras rememoro voy comprendiendo muchas cosas. A pesar de haberte marchado, hoy estás presente en todos lados, estás más cerca de lo que creo, vas por allí apareciendo de repente en los recuerdos de quienes más te aman.

Estás aquí, en este escrito que utilizaré como una máquina del tiempo para cuando las noches se hagan largas. ¿No te emociona, Atsumu? Eres capaz de trascender en el tiempo, entre las personas, entre letras que van formando palabras, relatos y sentimientos.

Eres increíble, Atsumu. A diferencia de muchos, tú sigues sorprendiéndome hasta ahora.

_Lo sigues haciendo…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Tsuki significa luna, si lo pronuncias rápido suena como "suki", que significa te quiero o me gustas. Sip, es una referencia a Koe.
> 
> 2: Geimasu es como una (¿mala?) pronunciación de "gamers" en japonés.
> 
> No se imaginan como este cap me hizo sudar... ENFIN espero que no hayan llorado como ya jajan't. Nos leemos bbys.


	7. VI: Canta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué descarado de mi parte regresar luego de tropecientos meses solamente para cultivar... bueno, cultivar la emoción que sea que sentirán luego de esto. No merezco que me lean el capítulo, digo- Bueno sí, léanlo porque este fic es lo único que me queda en la vida.
> 
> Biennnn, espero que hayan pasado unos lindos meses porque vengo con todo con el atsukage. ¡Así que disfruten!

La vida sigue. Es lo que me repito, es mi mantra. Una y otra vez.

Hasta que me lo creo, por unos segundos al menos. Unos segundos de tranquilidad.

Sigue y sigue. Lastimosamente _sigue._

En pleno septiembre, a puertas de otoño, regresé a Miyagi y pasé tiempo en mi antigua casa. No me imaginé jamás que volver con mamá hubiese sido reconfortante, la encontré tranquila y cómoda en su soledad, agradezco heredar ese lado de su pasividad. También visité la casa de papá en Ishinomaki, fue la primera vez que pisé una baldosa en su hogar. Antes me recibía en el jardín pero mucho antes yo ni siquiera me bajaba del auto de Miwa a saludar, él solía llamarme a través del cristal de la ventanilla, yo sólo fingía que no lo veía.

A penas ayer regresé a Sendai y tomé el tren hasta Tokio. Miwa me ayudó a tirar todo lo que entraba en mis maletas, también se subió encima de ellas para que yo pudiera cerrarlas. La laptop la llevé en el regazo para transcribir y corregir mis escritos en esas otras cuatro horas en tren hasta Osaka. Me buscaron de la estación en auto, extrañé bastante el viejo _nissan_ con las pinzas pintadas de rojo (naranja realmente, son naranja), con el ronroneo del escape que puedo reconocer a un kilómetro. Al conductor le miré bien el tabique por si no tenía una minúscula mancha blanca, él notó mi gesto de reojo diciéndome que hasta ahora sigue costándole mirarse a un espejo; pero lo dijo de una manera relajada, casual. No pasa nada, no hay por qué hacer nada.

Sólo hay que continuar.

Viajar despierto en tren es una de las pocas cosas que me drenan por completo las energías, por ello (o quizá costumbre, pues el observar por la ventanilla se transformó en una de mis pesadillas) me dormí en el trayecto en auto hasta cinco minutos antes de llegar a Kawanishi. Me recibieron en una calurosa bienvenida con unas alitas de pollo al horno y la mítica copa de vino dulce porque no puedes quedarte tres segundos en esa casa sin haber bebido alcohol. Mamá Miya era quien establecía esa regla y había que cumplirla.

No puedo negar lo mucho que necesitaba esa esencia familiar dentro de mi vida.

—No dejes que Ichiro vaya por allí, lo sueltas un momentito y vuela.

Esta mañana me obligaron a despertarme temprano y tomar nuevamente un viaje en carro, aunque sólo tomó quince minutos. A lo que voy, no quise hacerle tanto caso a Suna, no porque aún tuviese sueño, sino porque mi concentración está únicamente en mis brazos que funcionan como una especie de columpio.

—No lo hagas, Tobio— me lo repite. Ni caso, lo suelto y éste sale corriendo el otro lado del salón, es Osamu quien lo para cargándolo con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro sigue sosteniendo una caja que tiene pinta de destartalarse si no fuese por una tira débil de cinta adhesiva. Ginjima silba impresionado al ver el espectáculo y Suna agrega un: —Te lo dije.

Quedamos en limpiar la casa de Osamu y Suna en Kawanishi, a fin de este mes tenían pensado mudarse a Kobe para poder ampliar el negocio. Como la casa es muy antigua (y es literalmente la mitad de la abuela de Suna, abres una puerta y te transporta a otra dimensión de casas), es difícil de mantener, la madera del techo debería renovarse pronto y no pueden estar viviendo allí mientras se hacen las reparaciones.

Justo ahora toca sacar las cajas del depósito, en un punto Osamu casi se desmaya de risa cuando a Ginjima se le cae encima una araña y Suna no desaprovecha la oportunidad para decorar su galería de videos con ese escenario digno de compilación de _memes._ Mientras que yo observo todo desde la perspectiva del suelo porque alguien no me deja levantarme, mi misión se centra en actuar como una montaña, o algo así. Siento sobre mi cabeza una torre de juguetes difícilmente equilibrados, me da miedo incluso de respirar, y al final termino también siendo foco de atención para Suna y su obsesión con las fotografías.

—Deberías ser rostro para _Discovery Kids_ — me dice Ginjima agachándose a mi lado y picando con el dedo un cubo de madera a dos pisos de mi oreja. Un flash a mi costado me deja ciego, le sigue un bajito _ups._

—Eso dentro de poco ya ni va a existir— Osamu resurge nuevamente del depósito con una caja enorme que al dejarla en el suelo provoca una onda expansiva de polvo, suerte que al taparme la nariz no llegué a echar ningún juguete —Increíble la paciencia.

—¿La mía o la de Ichiro? —tiento.

—La mía por continuar limpiando mientras estos dos haraganes están con el móvil o analizando el entretenimiento infantil televisivo.

Sin más, Osamu abre la caja para revisar si hay algo que tirar, Suna y Ginjima se acercan como moscas curiosas al notar lo llena que estaba. Suna empieza a quejarse porque Osamu no quiere tirar unos guantes de cocina que no están en tan mal estado, ya que según éste un poco de suciedad y bordes descosidos no son comparación con esa camiseta que tiene más agujeros que un colador _,_ y luego Suna reprende _“los agujeros son el decorado, tú qué vas a saber de mi estilo”,_ en eso Osamu toma los guantes para llevarlos consigo a un lugar seguro _“Te conozco desde los catorce, Sunarin”._ Y mientras tanto, Ginjima da un saltito no muy digno de una persona de veinte y tantos años y que pasa el metro ochenta, a la par que grita. Todos nos paralizamos. Rezo para que no fuese otra araña.

—¡Es el primer álbum de la banda de mi hermano! —exclama sosteniendo la caja del disco, lo voltea para leer la lista de canciones y es allí donde reconozco el viejo logo de _Mikan Kakoteru_ —Esta copia te la regalamos Suna. ¡Mira en el estado que la tienes!

—Joder qué recuerdos— cuando se le ocurre Suna era capaz de ignorar a niveles olímpicos, con un gesto le pide prestado el álbum a Ginjima para quitarle unas cuantas fotos —Este álbum lo sacaron justo cuando nosotros formamos a _Jädka_. ¿Pero qué estábamos pensando queriendo copiar a la banda de tu hermano? Cinco covers y un original a medio terminar, tuvimos suerte de que no hayamos acabado siendo drogadictos.

—Gin probó la fuerte— balbucea Osamu.

—¡Fue una vez! Además estaba bajo control con mi hermano.

—Tu hermano y bajo control no concuerdan en la misma oración—continua Osamu ganándose un bufido por parte de Gin.

—Dios, no hablen así, ¿no ven que hay niños cerca?— y de entre todos los presentes Suna me apunta a mí, en respuesta arrugo la nariz —¿Si escuchamos esta cosa mientras limpiamos?

—Suerte que tenemos la compu vieja— Osamu se encoge de hombros pero la mirada que dirige a Suna dicta un claro _“pero te toca a ti limpiarlo y encenderlo”_ escrito en sus pupilas. A veces pienso que aquel no tan lejano mito de la telepatía acabó afectándonos a Suna y a mí.

—Vale, hay que probar.

Al final todos vamos a la sala de estudio para limpiar y encender la antigua computadora. Suna se parte de risa al ver que el fondo de pantalla es una foto de los gemelos cuando eran niños y estaban comiendo helado frente a la fachada de la casa. En mis brazos Ichiro quiere tocar el monitor, se me arruga el corazón al comparar su mirada inocente con aquellas en la fotografía repleta de accesos directos a los lados. De pronto, noto que Osamu me observa, no pronuncia palabra alguna y sólo se dedica a colocar el disco en el reproductor de la computadora.

Y sin esperar más, nos vimos envueltos en esa época donde la vida aún no se había quebrado.

No puedo evitar pensar en aquella vez que Atsumu me dijo que se compró un bajo y que quería formar una banda con sus compañeros de equipo, y todos pensamos que era una locura. Y sí, lo fue, pero no quita el hecho de que también fue un sueño, una meta. Una más de tantas que siempre quiso lograr a pesar de sus tropiezos.

Era verano en mi segundo año de preparatoria. Después de pasar varios días sin comunicarnos, Atsumu y yo regresamos a esa rutina del cual ya no podíamos abandonar.

Como lo había prometido, Atsumu me envió un audio con el _cover_ que había ensayado con la banda, me sorprendí bastante al oírlos, me explicó que decidieron al final que el vocalista sería Suna ya que Osamu no llegaba a tonos altos y él echaba a perder su voz a cada tanto entre resfrío y resfrío, no podían comprometerse con ello. También fue mandándome videos de sus ensayos, habían conseguido ahorrar algo de dinero para alquilar un estudio de música, suerte que el lugar incluía un equipo completo de batería.

— _La abuela de Suna es repostera, como tengo licencia podemos ir tranquilamente a repartir los pedidos en auto. Recibimos una buena paga por ello._

Me tomé unos segundos en procesarlo.

—¿Licencia?

— _Oh sí, tengo una licencia de conducir para menores de edad. Lo saqué al cumplir dieciséis, supuestamente Samu y yo la sacaríamos juntos pero él es flojo y dijo que lo haría cuando tenga dieciocho. La verdad no le veo conduciendo. Hay cosas que le hacen perder la paciencia, el tráfico y los malos motociclistas que se meten por la izquierda justo cuando uno dobla la esquina son algunas de ellas._

De lo que uno se va enterando.

A la par de todo, mis preocupaciones fueron dispersándose al paso de los días, aunque había sólo un tema (que ahora ya no me vale estar diciéndolo una y otra vez) que intente disipar y no pude, y cada vez que pensaba en ello me paralizaba. Sin embargo, lograba controlarme distrayéndome en las prácticas y saliendo a tomar unos helados con mis compañeros del club. Uno de esos días quedamos a comer paletas heladas frente al Sakanoshita con Yaotome, Nishinoya y Hinata, por el cumpleaños de éste último.

—¡Las paletas de soda son deliciosas como lo dijiste, Noya-senpai! —a Yaotome le brotaban estrellitas por los ojos, era un consentido, últimamente se había ganado el completo carisma de todos sus compañeros, incluyendo Tsukishima. Ese cuatro ojos le absolvió de todos sus pecados cuando a Yao le picó la avispa confitera y llegó a la sala del club con un pastel de crema de fresa que él mismo preparó para _compartir con el equipo_. Jodido estratega. —Creo que encontré la paz finalmente— añadió con más inocencia que un perro recién nacido, un perro muy pequeño y amarillo.

—¡Puedo sentir las burbujas de soda en mi boca! —canturreó Hinata siguiéndole el juego, traía la lengua azul.

—¡Verdad, verdad! —exclamó Nishinoya con el orgullo a rebosar —Kageyama, fuiste el único tonto que pidió de crema y no de soda— me apuntó con el palito como su fuese un micrófono —¿Tiene algo que decir en su defensa?

Abrí la boca para responder y me vi interrumpido por la vibración de mi celular, se trataba de mi hermana, me envió fotos de los yukatas que había conseguido y que cuando regresase a casa me decidiera por cuál llevar. No me fijé en qué momento todos se colocaron detrás de mí para verlo.

—No sabía que te gustaban los yukatas— cuando Hinata me dijo eso sentí un rayo atravesando mi médula —¿Irás a un festival? ¿Del pueblo o en Sendai?

—Tokio— modulé apenas. Nishinoya dio un brinco.

—¡Oh, yo también iré a Tokio! —clamó abriendo el envoltorio de una segunda paleta, se lamió los dedos para quitarse el azúcar que se había derretido —Pensaba quedarme luego del entrenamiento en Saitama e ir a Komae, donde está Asahi. Tengo todo coordinado y ya avisé a Ukai. A mi abuelo le va bien que no me quede por unos días en casa pero no daré _detalles._

—¿Detalles? —dijimos con Hinata a la par.

—Quiero cuidarles la salud mental.

—¿Y no te dijeron nada? —preguntó Hinata. Yaotome temblaba de emoción a su lado.

—¡Por supuesto que no! De todas formas si lo hacían ni caso, me haría el sordo e iría— qué buen ejemplo de senpai frente a tus kouhais, Nishinoya —Por cierto, ¿con quién te encontrarás en Tokio?

Medité por unos segundos e intenté ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Con algunos que conocí en el campamento de la All Japan.

—¡Oh, con los de la élite! —Exclamó Yaotome saltando entre nosotros. No vi venir la _tormenta_ —¡Quiero ir también!

—¡Y-Yo también! —dijo Hinata levantando un brazo como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar. Yo negué mirando a Nishinoya.

—Vale— dijo él —Vengan también ambos.

Me quedé en blanco, Yaotome y Hinata celebraron. Nishinoya invitó otra ronda de helados.

Esta decisión nos obligó a encarar al profesor Takeda para solicitar un permiso extendido para nuestra estadía en Tokio, a él no le pareció de buena gana tener que hacer permisos especiales para nosotros (suficiente tenían con el espécimen de rompe-reglas que es Nishinoya) ni quería cargar a la institución por no regresar con todos los jugadores que habrán llevado a Tokio. Además agregó lo de los exámenes finales, nos convertimos en cal.

—Es un riesgo sabiendo que todos ustedes son menores de edad, Tokio no es como Miyagi y lo saben.

—¡Pero Nishinoya-senpai…! —empezó Yaotome y se vio interrumpido por la expresión seria del profesor.

—Él tiene el consentimiento de sus mayores— asignó. Todos cruzamos miradas a la vez antes de dirigirnos al profesor. Él nos miró, nosotros seguimos mirándolo, él negó, nosotros insistimos en seguir mirando, y él suspiró derrotado —Está bien…

Con insistencia, Takeda habló con nuestros padres (al menos en mi caso habló con Miwa y agradezco a todo lo que existe por eso) y al final conseguimos el permiso para quedarnos en Tokio tres días después del entrenamiento de fin de semana en Saitama. Pero obvio, tendríamos que aprobar los exámenes.

Los exámenes. _Maldición._

Pero mientras tanto, Nishinoya se encargó de hacer planes con Azumane para poder darnos hospedaje en su departamento en esos días.

—¿Hospedarnos? Yo me quedaré en lo de Motoya.

—Y yo ya tengo un lugar también— dijo Hinata.

—Yo quizá sí necesite quedarme con ustedes, Nishinoya-senpai— aseguró Yaotome. Estábamos los cuatro en una tienda de yukatas, alquilaríamos para Hinata y Nishinoya, Yaotome y yo ya teníamos los nuestros —Ah, ese se te ve bien Hinata.

Hinata dio unos cuantos giros en su yukata rojo con soles amarillos, Nishinoya terminó su llamada con Azumane y se probó el último yukata que tenía en su lista. Yo iba revisando las fotos que le había quitado para hacer las comparaciones luego, entre todos coincidimos que le quedaría bien el verde oscuro con detalles de aves.

Avanzábamos por partes sin apresurarnos, pues en julio tuvimos los exámenes finales. No creí que pasaría todas las materias con un promedio no tan bueno pero al menos mejor que el año pasado, Yaotome pasó casi igual como yo, Nishinoya y Hinata se salvaron raspando. Ennoshita debería ganarse el título del mejor senpai por darse el tiempo de guiarnos en ciertos temas de estudio y prestarnos sus libros del año pasado, como agradecimiento Yaotome le preparó piñas marinas ahumadas. Se veía delicioso pero cuando el capitán nos contó cómo se prepara el _sashimi_ de piña de mar casi se me salió el estómago por la boca.

En lo que fue el resto de la semana la pasamos organizando nuestros horarios de acuerdo a las distancias de donde residiríamos, nos daría tiempo de recorrer en grupos y separados, me sorprendí ante el esfuerzo que puso Nishinoya en informarse en qué sitios hay paradas de buses que coordinan entre los tres puntos en que nos dividiríamos. Estuve solo en la sala del club de voleibol cuando me animé a contarle a Atsumu sobre ello, lo pillé en medio de un entrenamiento extra.

— _Debes importarme demasiado… para que te conteste justo ahora_ — se lo oía terriblemente cansado, escuché otras tres voces de fondo. — _Así que espero que tengas… una buena razón para interrumpir… un concurso de servicios contra Suna…_ — le costaba respirar — _Mierda, creo que Gin perdió un pulmón._

—Iré a Tokio con unos compañeros— anuncié sin más, sin emoción pero tampoco sin nada complicado para descifrar —No importa si van al matsuri, ¿verdad?

No sé por qué se lo preguntaba.

_—¿Te quedarás con ellos?_

—No. Dormiré en lo de Motoya.

_—¡Bien!_ — le chilló la voz, carraspeó y continuó un poco más calmado — _Bien… digo, bien porque te quedarás con nosotros, no porque no te quedarás con ellos. ¿Entiendes?_

—Entiendo.

Me lo imaginé sonriendo de esa manera tan suya, con las mejillas hinchadas y las cejas para arriba.

— _Me gustaría conocerlos, si es que quieres_ — se notaba un flojo ruego en su tono, solté un corto sí luego de asentir, rió exhalando — _Bien, bueno… ah no sé, yo… ¿Te encuentras bien, Tobio?_ — le tembló la última sílaba, tarareé una afirmación suave que lo tranquilizó — _Me pone feliz que lo estés... Diablos, Samu y Suna me están haciendo muecas, iré a partirles el trasero._

—Está bien, hasta luego.

— _Nos vemos, Tobio._

Cortó la llamada y yo mantuve el teléfono en su lugar por un rato, congelé el tiempo a mi manera, en mi silencio. Su despedida me costó asimilar.

En serio nos veríamos después de tanto. _Vernos en persona._

En el ahora, cierro los ojos anhelando envolverme con ese sentir una vez más.

Y fue así que los días pasaron tranquilamente, dando la bienvenida a las vacaciones.

Motoya (11:51): Hoshiumi Kourai González Giménez, ¿se puede saber en qué parte del continente te metiste? Hace una hora te estamos esperando en la estación con Kiyosaku y no hay ni un lugar fresco, me voy a tirar al suelo, o mejor, a los rieles.

EC (11:52): ¿González Giménez?

Motoya (11:53): En Latinoamérica las personas tienen dos apellidos y más de un nombre, quise regañarlo agregándole más apellidos para que suene más amenazante.

EC (11:53): No entiendo tu lógica. ¡Deja de consumir tantas novelas mexicanas, _Cejitas!_

Motoya (11:54): ¡Oblígame Mauricio Antonio!

Sakusa (11:54): Me voy a incendiar, un minuto más y me voy a casa.

Hoshiumi (11:54): HEY, NO SE VALE. El regaño no funciona si tengo tres apellidos.

Motoya (11:54): Conté “Hoshiumi” como nombre, no como apellido.

Sakusa (11:55): Me voy a casa.

Hoshiumi (11:55): ESPEREN. ¿Dijeron que me esperarían en la estación de buses o de tren?

Motoya (11:55): De tren.

Hoshiumi (11:55): Ah… ups.

Sakusa (11:56): Komotoyis, nos vemos en casa.

Era julio, casi por terminar. Esos fueron los mensajes que leí al mediodía del sábado cuando paramos el entrenamiento para almorzar, esa mañana llegamos a Saitama, perdimos en nuestro set contra Fukurodani pero ganamos el siguiente que fue contra Ubugawa. Yaotome se sentó a mi lado al ver la silla libre, con un gesto me indicó que me acercara a él.

—Kagura acaba de avisarme que está por Tokio, en la casa de sus tíos— susurró de igual manera que lo haría una persona que está describiendo una mancha que vio casualmente en el suelo, le dediqué una mirada confusa.

—¿Quién?

—La que yo…— pensó unos segundos en sus palabras —La que te pidió ver a Atsumu— su serenidad me dio escalofríos, tragué pesado. Recordé sus maliciosas palabras hechas de humo y veneno, pero también mantuve en mi mente la idea de que ella ya no molestaría con sus _“tráelo aquí”_ y, que en vez de eso, la tendríamos meneando pompones en nuestros partidos (en las playoffs la vimos haciendo escándalo en las graderías cuando perdimos, me perturbaba). Yaotome sin enterarse de mi colapso mental, continuó: —Iba a quedar en visitarla pero sin querer queriendo la invité al matsuri.

Que hiciste _QUÉ._

—Es tu novia, es normal que vayan a citas— era lógico, cierto, no había nada malo en ello. Nada malo como para que me vengan a decirlo en susurros.

—No somos novios— se apresuró a decir —Debería haberles consultado primero pero lo hecho pues hecho está, aunque yo quería pasar tiempo con ustedes y conocer a tus amigos de la élite y al tal Asahi de Nishinoya.

—¡¿Oí por allí el nombre de nuestro antiguo ace?! —llegó Nishinoya como un rayo, se detuvo haciendo rechinar sus zapatos y tambaleó el contenido de su bandeja sin echar ni una miga. Se sentó al otro lado de nuestro kouhai —¿Por qué la cara tan larga, Yaoyao? Cuéntale a tu querido senpai tus desgracias.

Continué mi almuerzo sin escuchar demasiado la conversación entre los líberos, mi atención estaba enfocada en masticar tofu y continuar leyendo los mensajes del grupo. Hoshiumi ya se encontró con Sakusa y Motoya, enviaron una foto donde sólo dos de tres sonreían; Atsumu anunció que ya pasó la estación de Nagoya. Recibí un mensaje privado de Motoya, eran las indicaciones de cómo llegar al punto de encuentro para que después me llevase a su casa en taxi. Y mientras yo examinaba una vez más el mapa más enredado que las hebras de un nido, Atsumu me envió una foto de la portada de un manga que estaba leyendo.

Tobio (12:47): Ah, ese lo conozco.

EC (12:47): ¡No puede ser, me sorprendiste una vez más! ¡¿Cómo demonios lo haces?!

No podía asegurar si mis latidos ascendían o decrecían. Me fijé si todos alrededor mío estaban distraídos antes de devolverme al mensaje.

Tobio (12:47): No lo hago de forma intencional.

EC (12:47): Lo sé, lo sé. Lo que no sabía era que te gustaban los mangas shoujo o el manga en general.

Tobio (12:48): No leo mucho manga pero este es entretenido y todo el mundo lo leyó.

Bueno, después de todo lo leí por presión social (alias Yamaguchi).

EC (12:48): Te aseguro que sí, Samu y Suna me lo recomendaron. Lo leí casi todo pero compré el último tomo justamente para tener algo de emoción, viajar en tren es aburrido.

Perdí la oportunidad de preguntarle si sabía el significado de la luna porque en ese instante nos llamaba el capitán, escribí la mitad del mensaje, lo borré y lo olvidé. No toqué mi teléfono hasta la mañana siguiente, saludé a Atsumu y nos prometimos no hablarnos para guardar la emoción hasta que nos veamos, palabras suyas. No sé cómo es que se le ocurrían esas cosas que al verlas por primera vez son absurdas, a la segunda cobran sentido y a la tercera es uno mismo quien se siente absurdo por no notarlas al principio.

El bus de Karasuno se puso en marcha el domingo a la entrada del sol, Takeda fue muy amable en dejarnos en una estación de buses. Nishinoya tenía el GPS activado en su teléfono y analizaba el mapa como todo un experto, mientras tanto, Yaotome leía uno de los avisos sobre el horario de buses. Hinata se quedó en Saitama porque regresaría en el bus de Nekoma y de allí quedaría en lo del armador, justo recibí un mensaje suyo diciendo que había llegado a la institución, una fotografía le adjuntaba.

En la foto distinguí el detalle de que intercambiaron chaquetas, la expresión del chico al lado de Hinata se veía más relajada de lo que se solía observar en los partidos. En ese momento lo negaría hasta que no me diesen las palabras, pero ahora no me nace negar el cosquilleo agradable que brotó en mí.

—Mira Yaoyao, es este el que nos llevará, no es hasta Komae pero Asahi nos pasará a buscar— Nishinoya apuntó al cartel luminoso, indicaba que el siguiente bus pasaría dentro de tres minutos. Justo abajo estaba el que me dijo Motoya, llegaba en once —Kageyama, ¿tienes todo contigo? ¿Cepillo de dientes? ¿Desodorante? ¿Calzoncillos limpios?

No se alejó ni medio milímetro cuando me giré bruscamente hacia su dirección. De todos modos revisé nuevamente mis maletas, tenía bastante ropa limpia.

Acordamos entre los tres encontrarnos al día siguiente frente al templo de Asakusa, luego pasaríamos a almorzar en el restaurante donde trabajaba Azumane en aquel entonces. Tomé nota mental de tratar de invitar a Atsumu y al resto, no podía borrar esas palabras de Atsumu en nuestra llamada.

_Me gustaría conocerlos._

Espero que nunca se me borren.

Me despedí de Nishinoya y Yaotome cuando abordaron el bus, pronto me subí al que me llevaría hasta Kiyose, el punto donde Motoya me buscaría para luego ir a su hogar en Mizuho **.** Me divertí mandando fotos de cada parada al grupo, Motoya designó aquello como la galería de la cuenta regresiva de nuestro encuentro, Hoshiumi cambió el nombre del grupo a “La reunión de los Simpáticos” y el icono pasó a ser a unos patos en fila dentro de una laguna y con las mismas pelucas de colores. Mi cerebro hacía maromas dentro de mi cabeza para encontrarle lógica a lo de los _patos._

Así, una hora pasó volando. Al bajarme del bus vi al taxi estacionado al otro lado de la calle, se me subió la sangre a la cabeza. No alcancé llamar a Motoya para asegurarme si era él, ni siquiera sé realmente si se me cruzó por la mente hacerlo. Pues, esa fue _una_ de las situaciones donde todo sucede tan instantáneamente que ni siquiera me da tiempo para respirar.

Escuché mi nombre paseándose en la brisa.

Volteé.

Y no sé por qué sentí que el mundo se detenía conmigo.

Solté la mochila que llevaba en mi mano, mi corazón bombeaba a su pico máximo, mis piernas no reaccionaron cuando vi el semblante dando unos pasos hacia mí. Lo observé con cuidado mientras sacaba ambas manos de los bolsillos de su sudadera y saludaba con un asentimiento bajito, bastante tímido. De pronto fue como tener un espejo justo enfrente, donde podía ver a alguien que no se me asimilaba físicamente pero sí que adoptaba mis mismos gestos reservados. Como diciéndome _“hey, no tengo coraje para dar el primer paso”_ y tentándome a lucir esa faceta _contraria_ que supuestamente tengo.

¿Qué hace…?

—Se siente bien no verte con un cristal y cientos de kilómetros en el medio— comentó sonriendo y cerrando el paso. Supe que me abrumaba la sorpresa pero mi expresión no dejaba ver más allá de un ceño fruncido —Sé que una extraña manera de saludar pero…

Se quedó mudo de un segundo a otro, levantó la mano derecha y yo dudé si debía estrecharla, tomarla, golpearla, _algo_. Me quedé quieto observando sus dedos temblar. Al notarlo, con una risa corta él abrió los brazos de par en par, dejé que me atrapara y que hundiese la nariz en mi hombro. Me pregunté si era correcto o cómodo colocar mis manos en su espalda cubierta, aunque era verano las noches en Tokio son frías, más de lo que uno se puede imaginar.

Al separarnos descubrí que sus manos estaban heladas cuando las posó en mis mejillas.

—Te extrañé mucho, Tobio.

Traía los ojos brillosos, a esa distancia hasta podía contar sus pestañas. Me dejé acariciar por sus pulgares.

—Yo también lo hice, Miya.

Todo el peso con el que cargaba se liberó en cuanto al fin se lo dije.

Se ofreció para ayudarme a cargar con la mochila, insistí en que no necesitaba cuatro manos para levantar algo que puedo hacerlo con una, le entraron unas ganas de golpearme y cuando le reté con un _“adelante, hazlo”_ él me abrió la puerta trasera del taxi denotando una elegancia exagerada y que _“no golpea a santurrones”._ Resoplé y me subí al taxi, vi a Motoya observándome con picardía desde el asiento del copiloto, desvié rápidamente a ver a Atsumu subiéndose a mi lado, se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca vi algo tan hermoso, yo también quiero que me abracen así cuando lleguemos a casa— canturreó pasando la mirada entre ambos antes de devolverse al frente —Fue un encuentro digno de película, ¿no es así Mirai?

Me sorprendí porque de piloto estaba una mujer con el pelo oscuro corto y piel bronceada, no parecía del todo japonesa pero tenía las mismas cejitas redondas de Motoya. Vestía la camisa y los guantes de taxista, aún así no llevaba el uniforme completo. Tengo recuerdos tenues de cómo era ella antes de recortarse el pelo y teñirlo de azul, y llenarse de tatuajes en ambos brazos.

—Así mismo, tienes unos amigos tan dulces. Ojalá Kiyoomi fuese más así.

— _Fuah._ Con él ni caso.

Camino a casa de Motoya nos vimos envueltos en una cálida conversación, Motoya me presentó ante la taxista que resultó ser su hermana mayor, debí haberlo sospechado, _claro…_ ambos transmitían las mismas vibras. Atsumu era muy suelto hablando con ambos, yo sólo dije algunas que otras palabras y luego me perdí en el paisaje urbano al otro lado de la ventanilla pensando si habría buenas canchas de voleibol por allí. Era mi primera vez recorriendo los suburbios de Tokio, en ese entonces deseé repetir esa impresión mil veces más.

Me gustaría dejar de tener miedo y animarme nuevamente a recorrer las calles dentro de un coche, observar los paisajes, contar cuántos autos blancos o rojos se cruzan por mi camino. Quisiera volver disfrutar de la vida y no más bajar la mirada a mis pies, tensar los brazos, rezar para llegar lo antes posible donde deba llegar, u obligarme a quedar dormido, desperdiciando toda mi energía en calmarme del pavor que me sofoca.

Ojalá… pero no puedo.

Revisé mi teléfono cuando me llegaron mensajes en el grupo que creamos con Hinata y los demás, había una foto de él jugando videojuegos con el armador de Nekoma (Kenma, creo que así se llama, tuve que revisar mis mensajes con Hinata para poder sacarme al fin la duda), y dos que envió Nishinoya: una donde está abrazando a Azumane y otra donde éste último está conversando con Yaotome y tienen botellas de té helado de cebada en la mano.

—Son tus compañeros de equipo que dijiste que se quedarían, ¿no? —preguntó Atsumu y yo no sé qué tienen todos con esa manía de observar conversaciones de otras personas. Cuando lo miré y alumbré su cara con el brillo del teléfono pude notar que aguantaba una risa, era como si me estuviese leyendo la mente —Perdón por ver, soy una mosca y me atrae la luz.

_Pero si tú eres luz._ Quise decirle cuando el pigmento dorado se reflejaba en su coronilla y cautivaba todos mis sentidos.

—Somos cuatro los que nos quedamos en Tokio luego del campamento. Nishinoya, Hinata y nuestro kouhai Yaotome, este fue nuestro senpai, Azumane— fui dictando mientras le mostraba las fotografías, no sentí cuando pasó su brazo por mis hombros, me acomodé instintivamente un poco más hacia su cuerpo. Adiós nerviosismo —Nos volveremos a encontrar mañana en Asakusa para almorzar.

—Ah y no invitan.

—Justo estaba por invitarlos.

—Acepto si luego pasamos por los arcades— se unió Motoya sin girarse a vernos —Atsumu, espero que esta vez me des algo de competencia en el Street Fighter.

—¡¿Qué dices, _Cejitas_?! ¡Esta vez te voy a ganar, ya verás!

Llegamos a Mizuho en menos de lo que se esperaba porque era un domingo de noche y el tráfico simplemente no existe en ese horario. En lo que restó del camino me quedé viendo cómo Atsumu se pasaba niveles imposibles en un juego de motocross en su teléfono, a veces me quedaba observando sus dedos pensando que, al ser un armador, a qué rutina de cuidado está regido; y otras veces me detenía a ver su cara de concentración, con su entrecejo arrugado, sus ojos achicados y su lengua asomándose a través de sus labios.

Me mareaba bastante. Esperaba no vomitar _de nuevo._

Al llegar a la casa, la hermana de Motoya nos explicó algo que entendí a medias, recién estuve un poco más fresco cuando nos bajamos del auto. Esta vez Atsumu sí llevó mi bolso y mi mochila, Motoya se nos adelantó a pasos rápidos porque se congelaba a pesar de ser verano, y yo, notando mi cansancio, dejé que Atsumu me guiara hasta la casa.

Apenas entramos me percaté lo grande y tradicional que era, nos recibía un pasillo ancho que abría al salón. Me distraje observando la madera negra decorando en gran parte de las paredes, apenas noté cuando una copia exacta de Motoya, pero versión de bolsillo con trenzas incluidas, corrió hacia nuestra dirección y saltó a sus brazos. Detrás de ella Hoshiumi apareció y brincó hacia nosotros como un saltamontes.

—¡Sakusa se ha encerrado en su habitación de nuevo, dice que no saldrá hasta que mate al bicho que está por la luz del pasillo de arriba o sino él…!— sus ojos dieron vueltas entre Atsumu y Motoya, tardó en reparar con mi presencia —¡Kageyama, hola!

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo en saludarnos, Motoya me presentó a su hermana pequeña, Mamoru. Atsumu comentó que le recordaba a la hermana de Suna ya que tienen la misma edad, se me subieron los colores a la cara cuando ella me pidió que la cargue, Atsumu se rió de mí cuando acepté.

—Tobio, ¿no te llevas con los niños?

Suerte que no lo mandé a callar.

Dejé a la niña al suelo y Motoya aprovechó para reclamarme el abrazo, cuando se lo di se nos unieron Atsumu y Hoshiumi, ellos intentaron aplastarme hasta morir pero tuve la divina suerte de escabullirme, Motoya fue el único que no barrió el suelo al caerse. Luego de una lluvia de carcajadas por parte de ellos y un largo desconcierto de mi parte, Hoshiumi nos llevó a mí y a la hermanita hasta la cocina mientras Atsumu adoptaba su semblante de camarero de piso y llevaba mis cosas hasta el cuarto donde me quedaría. Y Motoya, arremangándose los bíceps, fue a ver qué sucedía con Sakusa.

—Taraaaaán, ya llegó— anunció Hoshiumi apenas pisamos la cocina, había una mujer tan igual que Motoya que si no fuese por su cabello largo y sus mejillas rechonchas los confundiría, incluso tenían las mismas cejitas, al igual que las hermanas. Lo que es la genética. Estaba sentada frente a una barra americana mientras trabajaba en una laptop, al escucharnos levantó la vista y se quitó los lentes.

—Ah, tú debes ser Kageyama, un gusto. ¡Eres más alto y apuesto en persona!

Me ofreció una butaca y un plato de galletitas de manteca que no pude rechazar, tenían formitas de estrella y glaseado, Hoshiumi no desaprovechó en robarme algunas mientras conversábamos. Justo cuando la madre de Motoya me hizo una pregunta sobre el colegio, escuchamos unos gritos y golpetazos provenientes de arriba, Sakusa llegó escopetado y se ocultó tras nosotros, luego apareció Motoya con una bolsa de plástico que privaba la libertad de un escarabajo de luz. Atsumu llegó último con el aspecto muy parecido a un espantapájaros.

—¡Aléjalo, mátalo, quémalo, haz algo pero que desaparezca! —gritó Sakusa. Yo me encogí en mi asiento sin creer lo que presenciaba.

—¡No hay que matar al pobre e inocente escarabajo! Voy a sacarlo por la ventana, mira…

—¡Ni loco! ¡Seguro se reproduce y mañana aparecen cien!

Escuché un conteo a mi lado.

—No digas esas tonterías, Kiyosaku, un bichito no te va a matar.

—¡Eso crees tú, no yo!

—¡No lo creo, es un hecho comprobado científicamente!

Lo que siguió fue muy fugaz, Atsumu saltó hacia Motoya y la bolsa voló por los aires, Hoshiumi logró atraparla pegando uno de esos brincos que sólo él sabe dar. Por otra parte, Sakusa estaba por desmayarse. Y en menos de un segundo el insecto murió aplastado bajo el pie de Hoshiumi. Motoya se libró del agarre de Atsumu y se arrojó hacia el refrigerador fingiendo llorar, Sakusa recuperó los colores luego de ser abanicado por la madre y la hermanita de Motoya.

Sentí que vivía dentro de una mala película.

—Hijo, no asustes más a Kiyoomi de esa manera— ese fue el reproche más manso que oí en mi vida. Motoya ni caso, siguió con su drama —Kiyoomi, ¿te sentirás mejor si quemo la bolsa afuera?

—Sí… por favor.

Y así, esos fueron los primeros cinco minutos dentro de la residencia Komori. Sakusa también poseía esa maña de demorar en notarme, me saludó desde lejos antes de instalarse de nuevo en su habitación, que en realidad era de Motoya y lo compartían cada vez que él se quedaba en su casa. En la habitación de al lado nos quedaríamos Hoshiumi, Atsumu y yo, allí había una litera y un somier, Atsumu me resumió que Hoshiumi le ganó en una batalla campal de almohadazos y se quedó con él. Tras una ronda de piedra, papel y tijeras, me tocó tener la cama de abajo.

—No me molestaría si quieres dormir arriba— me murmuró en esos pequeños segundos que quedamos solos en la habitación. Yo no comprendí, no tendría sentido que eligiese de nuevo la cama si perdí. Atsumu era un mal ganador.

La noche se resumió en jugar cartas, cenar el _tonkatsu_ que preparó la madre de Motoya junto con Sakusa (me sorprendió que le gustase cocinar, parece que cuando realiza algo que le gusta se desactiva su sensor de gérmenes y vive al límite, como cuando juega al voleibol), y pasarnos horas viendo películas de terror en el salón. Hoshiumi y Atsumu fueron quienes más chillaron envueltos en mantas, Sakusa se pasó la mitad del tiempo haciéndoles callar y la otra mitad recitando los detalles que delataban que todo era falso, Motoya se quedó dormido en la segunda función y yo hice mi mayor esfuerzo en comprender la trama más allá de la sangre y los griteríos.

—¡Deja eso pedazo de camarón! —reprochó Sakusa dándole una patada a Hoshiumi, quien había tomado el rotulador al lado de la mesita con la línea baja.

—No te aguantas nada Saku— destapó el rotulador y caminó de puntitas hasta donde dormía Motoya —Le haré un bigotito ya que le gusta tanto los mexicanos.

—Te escucho, Hoshi.

Fuimos espectadores de la resurrección de Motoya, o el despertar de una momia. De un segundo a otro Motoya y Hoshiumi tuvieron una persecución por todo el salón, Atsumu se les unió en unas dos vueltas antes de tomarme del brazo y obligarme a jugar con ellos. Del brazo pasó a mi muñeca y luego a mi mano, en ningún momento me soltó.

La madre de Motoya bajó a regañarnos por el bullicio y nos mandó a dormir, aunque a Atsumu y a mí nos pegó el sueño una hora después ya que continuábamos hablando por LINE y amortiguábamos las risas lo más que podíamos. Lástima que no tengo guardados los chats de esa noche.

Al día siguiente Motoya nos despertó a todos temprano porque iríamos a Ueno para hacer un picnic, desayunamos por partes porque teníamos que ducharnos antes de salir, me tocó compartir el desayuno a solas con Atsumu, comimos en silencio y nada más. _Nada más,_ pero en más de una ocasión lo atrapé observándome e intentando esconderse tras sus palillos.

Fuimos en tren hasta Kanda y caminamos hasta el parque, nuestro supuesto picnic fue té helado con nikumanes y croquetas de queso que compramos de camino. Nishinoya me llamó para confirmarme si iríamos a almorzar, Atsumu oyó mi conversación y vino de atrás para decir _sí_ al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice, oí a Yaotome gritar antes de cortar la llamada, miré enfadado a Atsumu y él se alejó con un silbido decorando su supuesta inocencia.

Mientras hacíamos hora antes del mediodía nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por una tienda de deportes cercana y un salón de juegos. Motoya y Atsumu se enfrentaron como prometieron, tuvieron un puntaje muy igualado pero de todos modos la victoria fue para Motoya. De una expendedora le conseguí un jugo de naranja a Atsumu para que cambie su mala cara y él me prometió devolverme el dinero con un cartón de leche, le dije que no era necesario. Aún así, cuando paramos en un _konbini_ me descubrió echándole un ojo de más al estante de chocolates. Me compró uno.

—Estamos a mano— no tengo idea cómo hacía para hablar normalmente cuando sus ojos transmitían una expresión completamente diferente. Su mano se cerró sobre la mía y el chocolate por demasiado tiempo, se me tensó la mandíbula —Los dulces curan el corazón.

Le sostuve la mirada.

—Recuérdalo siempre— completé en voz baja.

Llegamos al templo de Asakusa unos minutos antes que Nishinoya, Yaotome y Azumane. Ya estaban allí Hinata y Kenma. Tuvimos un súper enredo con las presentaciones porque muchos ya sabían la existencia del otro, Yaotome lloró cuando Atsumu le habló, me agradeció la vida entera y yo no supe dónde meter la cara. Atsumu disfrutó burlarse de mí con lo de santurrón y todo eso, pero así tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad para pasar su mano por mi hombro mientras hablaba o darme unos cuantos toquecitos en el brazo mientras caminábamos, como para calmar las mismas oleadas que él provocaba.

El restaurante donde trabajaba Azumane no quedaba muy lejos, nos contó que su turno era por la noche y eso le daba tiempo para estudiar de tarde. Tomamos una mesa donde fácilmente entraban como quince personas, muy parecida al izakaya donde solíamos quedar con el entrenador Ukai luego de los torneos. Al sentarnos vi cómo Sakusa se agachaba un poco para masajearse el tobillo, Motoya se apresuró en preguntarle qué tal se sentía, no oí más conversación porque sentí que Atsumu decía mi nombre y al darme la vuelta me quedé viendo un halo blanco.

—Ay mierda, tenía el flash encendido.

Atsumu empezó a hacerse del desentendido cuando todos posaron su mirada en él, decidí pasar de largo lo que ocurrió.

Tuvimos un almuerzo tranquilo, pensé que habrían muchas diferencias debido a que la mayoría eran de equipos y aires diferentes, pero me sorprendí al saber que hasta Nishinoya y Atsumu se llevaban de maravillas a pesar de haberse picado un poco por rememorar el torneo pasado donde Atsumu le dirigió sus saques más fuertes hasta romperlo, Nishinoya se enfadó tres segundos hasta que resaltó lo mucho que mejoró luego de ellos.

—¡Me recuerdas a mi senpai Akagi! Es un tipazo.

—No me digas que es ese que el año pasado recibió con el pie en nuestro partido…

—¡Ese, ese! ¡Ni te cuento cómo era en las prácticas!

Eran madera hecha de un mismo árbol, o quizá Atsumu era capaz de transmitir buenas energías sin querer queriendo. Cuando se emocionaba era un imán de personas.

Al igual que ellos, Hinata y Hoshiumi rememoraron el torneo y juraron volver a enfrentarse algún día. Sakusa se quedó a un lado junto con Kenma hablando en voz baja y distante. Motoya se encariñó rápidamente con Yaotome y se la pasó diciendo que algún día lo adoptaría, también dijo que Azumane debería ser su padre y que eso le convertiría ya en abuelo. Para cuando salimos del lugar teníamos una familia completa construida.

—No es justo, ¿por qué yo soy el perro? —bufó Hoshiumi luego de despedirnos de los demás y volviendo a la estación de tren.

—No sé de qué te quejas, yo soy el sofá— dijo Atsumu —Quiero ser como Tobio, el tío millonario.

—Cásate con uno entonces— burló Motoya y Atsumu lo asesinó dentro de su mente por la cara que llevaba. Me puse a pensar si era legal que los sofás se casen.

De vuelta a Mizuho todos quedaron dormidos menos Sakusa y yo, intenté despejarme contando los postes que veía o apreciando el cielo que se abría en ciertas partes entre edificios y vegetación, quería enfocarme en cualquier cosa menos en que Atsumu se quedó dormido recostándose por mí y con su mano agarrando mi brazo, nadie lo veía porque llevaba su mochila entre nosotros. En ciertos momentos descubrí a Sakusa mirándonos de reojo, la incomodidad me acechaba y no me daba oportunidad de huir.

De nuevo en la casa de Motoya fuimos recibidos por su hermana mayor, llevaba dos pesas en la mano, Motoya le reclamó algo sobre empezar la sesión de entrenamiento y luego me perdí. Sakusa fue directo a bañarse y dormir, recordé lo que vi en el restaurante y la conversación que no alcancé a oír del todo, no me atreví a preguntar.

Los demás fuimos hasta una cancha de barrio para poder practicar unos pases y servicios. Regresamos después del atardecer.

—Hey, ¿algunos de ustedes quiere acompañarme a comprar algunas cosillas antes que todo cierre? —preguntó Motoya entrando a la habitación, fue el último en ducharse y traía aún el cabello húmedo. Atsumu, Hoshiumi y yo estábamos sentados en el somier viendo una compilación de servicios ace en el celular de Atsumu —No es lejos pero sería aburrido ir solo.

Hoshiumi se ofreció. Caminó sobre el colchón y se bajó dando un gran salto, Motoya le reprochó diciendo que si salta tan alto se va a sacar la cabeza con el techo, tuvieron una corta discusión que se esfumó con un _“volvemos enseguida”_ antes de cerrar la puerta.

Atsumu y yo nos volteamos a la vez hacia el otro. Me tembló el labio inferior cuando lo vi acercándose un poco.

—¿Quieres seguir viéndolo? —dijo apuntando a su celular. Negué y él se rascó la nuca —¿Qué podemos ver entonces?

—Creo que ya no tengo ganas…

—Siendo sincero, yo tampoco.

Luego de bloquear su teléfono y arrojarlo a un lado, Atsumu se acostó por completo en el somier, una de las esquinas de la sábana se soltó del colchón cuando él estiró su cuerpo.

—Estoy cansado— se quejó mientras cerraba los ojos —¿Tú no lo estás, Tobio?

Evadí su pregunta porque mi mente no estaba del todo presente en la habitación y mi mirada andaba paseándose por ciertas partes de su cuerpo: sus manos en puños, su abdomen cubierto con una camiseta, sus piernas tendidas casi como una equis. Su cabello…

—¿Hace cuánto que no te lo cortas? —le pregunté, él abrió los ojos y siguió hacia donde apuntaban los míos.

—Debería preguntarse lo mismo, ¿acaso tu hermana no trabaja en una peluquería? — se burló. Por acto reflejo me toqué un mechón, no me di cuenta que lo traía tan largo hasta el punto de cubrir casi por completo mis orejas —Seguramente ella quiere asesinarte cada vez que te ve así, apuesto que tienen la misma cara de…

—La cara de apuñalar que no tengo.

—¡Lo dijiste, lo dijiste!

Atsumu liberó una risa perezosa, se acurrucó y me tomó una mano, un espasmo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, enviando alertas a cada célula por si me desmayaba o algo. Él tiró lentamente mi mano hasta su cabello, me percaté de sus raíces negras y me cuestioné cada cuándo será que se lo teñía. No se lo dije porque él habló primero.

—Estoy muy tenso— dejó lucir _esa_ tímida sonrisa, la misma que vi cuando me esperó en la acera el día anterior —Y… cuando suelo estar así, o triste, voy junto con Samu o mamá. Ellos saben de memoria que cuando me acurruco a su lado es porque quiero que me acaricien el pelo, suelo decirles _“quiero cariñito”_ casi llorando _._

—¿Cariñito?— se me escapó un indicio de risa. Atsumu lo notó y se levantó de repente, el fleco se le erizó para todos lados.

—¡No te burles, santurrón!

—No me burlo— regresé a mi mueca seria— sólo me sorprendí.

—¡Ah, genial! Vamos empatados con esto de las sorpresas.

—¿Eh? No, tú dijiste que te sorprendo desde el día en que me conociste.

—Ah no, no. Ya vas a ver.

Fue a por su mochila y volvió a subirse en la cama, se sentó enfrente de mí sosteniéndome la mirada por unos segundos, a veces admiro mi capacidad de mantenerme fresco por fuera mientras que por dentro me derrito. _No pienso bien._ Atsumu abrió lentamente el cierre de su mochila, tarareó la presentación de la _20th Century Fox_ cuando sacó un peluchito. Era el osito representativo de LINE, traía una camiseta blanca que decía _“I corazón Cony”_ pero aseguré que el corazón significaba algo relacionado con amar.

¿Amar?

Ah, al fin le hallé sentido a lo de EC corazón y Toka-chan corazón florecita.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? ¿No te gusta? —la voz confundida de Atsumu me devolvió a la realidad.

—¡No es que…!— sacudí mis pensamientos con rapidez. Sujeté al peluche entre mis manos y le acaricié cada detalle bordado —Me encanta, Miya. De verdad que me encanta.

Atsumu trató de tapar inútilmente su sonrisa emocionada.

—Lo vi en una tienda el otro día y no pude evitar pensar en ti— me vio de reojo y cuando lo atrapé con los ojos se devolvió al otro punto de la habitación, sus orejas estaban rojas. Como un tomate.

—Entonces— bajé la mirada de nuevo al peluche, pasé mi pulgar sobre el corazón —yo también pensaré en ti cada vez que lo vea.

Escuchamos a Hoshiumi y Motoya charlando en el pasillo, me apresuré a pasar a la litera para guardar el peluche en uno de mis bolsos. Atsumu y yo salimos disparados del cuarto cuando nos llamaron, a Sakusa lo sacaron de la habitación a tirones. Entre los cinco fuimos al salón a la par que Motoya nos explicaba que le gustaría preparar algunas manualidades por su cumpleaños, que es una tradición entre la familia preparar carteles y el más feo e ilógico será colgado en la entrada de la casa. Sakusa explicó que el año pasado colgaron un cartel de un pato con cinco patas, Hoshiumi agonizó de la risa.

—¡Sakusa, eres el simpático perfecto!

Preparamos los carteles pegándole todo lo que se hallaba en nuestro camino. Motoya le puso al suyo trozos de fideos secos, Hoshiumi hizo collages mezclando rostros y cuerpos de personas que recortó de una revista, Atsumu le puso plastilina al suyo y yo hice una monstruosidad con tres tipos de purpurina. Sakusa se conformó con marcadores porque ni loco tocaría algo que le manchase los dedos. Las hermanas de Motoya designaron el cartel de Atsumu como ganador, él no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Haremos un milagro para colgar esa cosa sin que se caiga la plastilina— Motoya nos mostró un rollo de hilo de pescar. Sudamos intentando hacer dos perforaciones a la plastilina sin dañarla tanto pero lo logramos, lo que no logramos fue que el cuadro se sostenga al colgarlo por la puerta. Decidimos al final colocarlo como pisapapeles en el cuarto de Motoya. Hasta ahora sigue allí junto con varias fotografías.

Con la pintura que sobró empezamos a dibujarnos cosas en los brazos y el rostro como prenda a cada quien que no pudiera pronunciar bien un trabalenguas que el otro le designe. Sakusa fue el único que no quiso jugar, se dedicó a ver nuestro sufrimiento desde el otro lado del salón mientras se tragaba un plato con cereal. Hasta ese entonces yo llevaba ganando con sólo dos dibujos en el brazo izquierdo (tenía un pato deforme en la mejilla que me dibujó Hoshiumi y una luna que dibujó Atsumu), me tocaba asignarle un trabalenguas a Atsumu que no pudo terminar en los tres intentos que tuvo. Con un pincel lleno de pintura roja decidí pintarle los labios.

—Nunca en mi vida dejé que nadie me maquille y menos con pintura. Me vengaré, Tobio, recuerda mis palabras— me amenazó pero su seriedad duró menos que un pestañeo.

En medio de la jugada llegó la madre de Sakusa de la nada, me asusté cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y entró una mujer de cara pálida y con los rizos negros hasta la cintura, su rostro igualito al de su hijo (y a la mayoría de fantasmas según la creencia japonesa). De la vergüenza, Atsumu mantuvo cubierta su boca con una mano, Hoshiumi y Motoya hicieron todo lo posible e imposible para no reventar en carcajadas hasta que la mujer se fue, llevándose a Sakusa para que pueda probarse su yukata en casa.

Atsumu corrió hasta el baño para lavarse el rostro, Motoya gritó que se arrepintió no haber grabado eso, pero sí registró con la cámara cuando Hoshiumi quiso ir a ver qué tal se encontraba Atsumu en el baño pero tropezó y se cargó con todos los frascos de pintura. Ahí sí me reí.

Cenamos sin Sakusa, Motoya dijo que seguramente vendría a quedarse luego de la medianoche, pero que no importaba mucho ya que vivía a una calle. Yo no sabía aquello, tampoco sabía del pequeño detalle de que eran primos, lo descubrí cuando la madre de Motoya preguntó si su hermana fue quien llevó a Sakusa a casa.

—Siempre lo pienso, tu madre y la madre de Omi no se parecen en nadita— comentó Atsumu una vez que terminamos de cenar y nos desafiamos en un juego de mesa, el que ganaba se llevaba todas las gomitas que compró Hoshiumi. Le tocaba lanzar los dados, si le salía más de seis entonces se adelantaría a Motoya, quedaría en primer lugar y ganaría.

—Son hermanastras, el padre divorciado de mi tía se casó en un crucero con mi abuela solterona— explicó Motoya. —Es de locos, mamá tampoco se salvó de ser una locura en sus relaciones, que yo sepa mi padre está en prisión en no sé qué país.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Hoshiumi.

—¿Yo?— Motoya lanzó una carcajada, por un pelo percibí cómo sus ojos apuntaron por un segundo hacia la puerta de la entrada —¡Yo también soy un completo desastre!

Los dados de Atsumu dieron un total de cinco, sollozó. Motoya se quedó con las gomitas agradeciendo su regalo adelantado. De todas formas, no negó convidar sus dulces en cuanto Atsumu y Hoshiumi se lo pidieron de rodillas.

Diez minutos antes de la medianoche apareció Sakusa junto con sus padres y dos fotocopias suyas pero con unos años encima, los cinco parecían que te robarían el alma si lo observases por mucho tiempo. Atsumu me susurró algo sobre sus similitudes con la _familia Addams_ , en ese entonces ni pizca de idea sobre qué hablaba. Pero como suelen decir: es mejor no juzgar las apariencias. La madre de Sakusa era un sol, nos preparó pastel helado, y el padre de Sakusa compró más helado. El golpe de azúcar nos dejó tan contentos como un pajarillo volando.

Felicitamos a Motoya encendiendo _estrellitas_ en el patio.

—¡Láncelos y pidan un deseo! —nos dijo Atsumu —¡Contará como estrella fugaz!

Cinco estelas brillaron en el cielo y se esfumaron. Quisiera recordar cuál fue el deseo que pedí.

Esa noche, los cinco quedamos dormidos en el salón. Motoya y Sakusa en los asientos de kotatsu, a Hoshiumi le bastó un almohadón en el suelo, Atsumu y yo quedamos recostados el uno por el otro en el sofá. Al día siguiente despertamos casi a las diez de la mañana, con unos nudos en cada centímetro cúbico del cuerpo.

Fuimos a almorzar en la casa de Sakusa, descubrí que el tipo de curry preferido de Atsumu es el dulce, se emocionó al saber que el curry era el plato que más me gustaba, cuando iba a mencionar que el suyo era el atún yo me adelanté. Se quedó mudo por mucho tiempo, y yo… pues, también. Tres fisgones se posaron sobre nosotros y no pude ignorarlos, a Atsumu le valió de aquí a Egipto porque poseía ese don de hacer desaparecer de su alrededor todo aquello que no le agradase, como el ruido durante su servicio.

Regresamos a lo de Motoya para empezar a prepararnos para el matsuri. Sakusa vistió de un yukata de color mostaza oscuro, Hoshiumi de uno color cielo con detalles de nubes, Motoya con uno color lavanda oscuro con flores blancas, Atsumu con uno marrón con rayas. Me sentí algo soso al presentarme con un yukata azul marino con cuadros blancos. De todas formas, percibí como un par de ojos marrones recorrían por cada pliego de la tela.

Una vez afuera Atsumu me sujetó de la mano haciendo que retrocedamos en la caminata y quedásemos atrás. Tenía la palma sudada.

—Te ves bien.

Tropezó con algo inexistente en la acera, lo sujeté de cuello de la vestimenta. Me fijé que cargaba con una mochila pequeña, no dije nada respecto a eso.

—Tú también te ves bien— le respondí. No alargamos la conversación.

Llegamos hasta el matsuri en bus. No era una festividad muy grande como se suelen dar en el _hanabi_ o en el _sanja*,_ y a pesar de ser una festividad ubicada en Tokio no acaparaba a mucha gente, al menos no a la hora que llegamos.

—Es que el hanabi fue el sábado, la mayoría va a ese festival— relató Motoya —Quería que fuésemos a aquel pero luego me enteré que este caía justo en mi cumpleaños.

—Además este está más cerca de casa— agregó Sakusa.

A la entrada del templo se habría un pasillo enorme compuesto por casetas de juegos y comida, todo sobre la calle cerrada, Motoya y Hoshiumi corrieron al primer puesto de manzanas acarameladas que vieron. Sin querer, mi mirada pasó de ambos a Sakusa, lo noté ansioso mientras se ponía el barbijo. A mi lado, el rostro de alegría de Atsumu me despejó de las preocupaciones.

Motoya y Hoshiumi regresaron con manzanas sólo para ellos dos, los muy desgraciados. No recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió en esa hora y pico que recorrimos el lugar, sé que Atsumu me preguntó si quería comer algo y que nos quedamos a disfrutar de calamares asados en un banquillo. Motoya ya había empezado a tomar fotografías usando a Hoshiumi como primer modelo, quien posaba sacando exageradamente en trasero delante de la lente. Sakusa se mantuvo a mi lado evadiendo a Motoya, yo creí que estaría más acostumbrado ya que un poco más y vivían juntos dentro de la misma casa.

—Es que a Motoya le encanta ponerme esas caritas de colores y subirlas a todas partes. No sabes lo que es que me lleguen todas las chicas del instituto pidiéndome que me saque fotos junto a ellas con orejas de gato.

—¿Orejas de gato?

— _Orejas de gato_ — repitió con voz de ultratumba —Y eso no es lo peor.

Nos quedamos recostados por una de las murallas que separaban el patio de una residencia, después de discutir cuáles serían nuestros planes decidimos acercarnos al templo. Nos cruzamos con Hinata (quien un poco más y trepaba por nosotros) y Kenma, detrás de ellos venían Azumane, Nishinoya y Yaotome, todos en yukatas.

Como era de esperarse nos llenamos de fotografías, mientras más tiempo pasaba más gente llegaba, los espacios se reducían y yo más mareado me encontraba. Y Atsumu lo notaba, no se despegaba de mi lado, se hacía del tonto cuando me sujetaba del _obi_ para que yo no me alejara tanto de su lado.

Motoya y Sakusa se saludaron con unos compañeros de equipo, Atsumu los siguió por inercia, simplemente para marcar presencia. En ese instante sentí un tirón en mi manga, me agaché para oír lo que Yaotome quería decirme.

—Cuando aparezca Kagura, por favor, no estés cerca de Atsumu.

¿Cerca?

—¿Por qué?

Justo ese día, después de esperar medio año, me pedía que _no esté cerca._

—Por favor.

Se me atiesaron todos los músculos del cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios planeaba Yaotome? Este tipo es de lo peor, ¡incluso peor que Hinata, Tsukishima y Oikawa juntos! Si no fuese mi kouhai lo haría papilla y… _No, basta._ Intenté calmarme de inmediato, me convencí que eran paranoias mías y le asentí a Yaotome. No debería preocuparme, no había nada que pueda inquietarme e irrumpir en un día como ese.

Y si pasaba, bueno, no sería el fin del mundo.

Con Hinata hicimos una competencia en el _kingyo sukui*_ de quién sacaba más peces, él sacó cinco y yo siete. Reclamé mi victoria número trescientos, cinco menos en derrotas. La bolsa con peces se lo regalé a Atsumu para compensar lo del peluche.

—No sé si decir gracias porque no los puedo llevar hasta Hyogo, ¡se me van a pudrir!

Decidimos devolver los pececitos en la pecera del puesto. Hinata no me quitó el ojo de encima desde ese momento hasta que desviamos trayecto y acabamos en uno de los patios de césped, antes de sentarnos lo vi susurrándole en el oído a Atsumu, él también le respondió con un susurro. Traté de no pensar mucho en ello.

Nishinoya se compró un juguetito de goma con luces y empezó a jugar pases con Yaotome, Motoya aprovechó para grabarlos como todo un senpai libero orgulloso. Cuando Atsumu también sacó su teléfono pensé que sería para tener doble registro de la jugada, pero en realidad fui yo blanco para su cámara, me di cuenta tarde porque esta vez no hubo _flash_.

—No sabes sonreír, Tobio— se burló Atsumu y arrugué la cara en desprecio. En vez de sentirse amenazado, él se encogió de hombros —Te enseñaría pero cobro las clases por hora.

—¿Quién pagaría para verse como un perro pug? —preguntó Hoshiumi y se desató una batalla.

Aprovechando el disturbio donde incluso Nishinoya y Motoya se dedicaron a apostar (a veces creo que la mala influencia no es Hoshiumi, sino Motoya, es un peligro), Hinata arrastró su trasero hasta quedar a mi lado y fue empujándome descaradamente hasta literalmente alejarme de los demás.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —le agarré la cabeza y estuve a punto de hacerla estallar entre mis dedos pero Hinata, en vez de retorcerse como el gusano que era, me tomó de ambas manos y sonrió como si hubiese ganado las olimpiadas.

—¡Lo sabía, Kageyama! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

—¡¿Saber qué, idiota?!

Hinata se estiró hasta llegar a mi oído, me paralicé al percibir lo bajito que hablaba en comparación a su tonada infantil habitual.

—Eres igual que Noya y yo.

El tiempo se detuvo. Abrí los ojos y observé perdido a Hinata, él me apuntó con el mentón hacia mi derecha, seguí la dirección y por medio segundo descubrí a alguien estando al tanto de nuestra conversación a pesar de la lejanía. El cabello largo le cubrió el rostro sonrosado.

Me devolví a Hinata. La tranquilidad que emanaba sus ojos me arrasó hasta el cuello.

—Pero yo no…— desanudé lentamente mis cuerdas vocales —No sé a qué te refieres, Hinata.

—De nada te sirve mentirte, tonto— soltó las palabras como un hilo mientras volvía a su lugar. Y allí terminó nuestra plática.

El sol se estaba ocultando para las cinco. Me la pasé platicando con Motoya y Hinata acerca de las diferencias entre los paisajes que había allí en Tokio comparado con Miyagi, Motoya me dijo que algún día quisiera visitar Miyagi, le prometí que le recibiría en casa tal como él hizo con la suya. Casi lloró de alegría.

—En un futuro quisiera que todos viajásemos juntos a Miyagi o Hyogo, también Nagano. O quizás a otras partes del país, del mundo incluso— sugirió Motoya con aire esperanzador —Suena imposible pero creo que lo lograríamos si tal vez…

—¿Tal vez? — repetimos con Hinata al unísono. Motoya sonrió abrazando sus rodillas.

—Tal vez si todos lleváramos los colores de Japón— y de repente negó con la cabeza —¡Bueno, no es para presionarlos, muchachos! Todavía nos quedan muchos años para cumplir aquello, ¿cierto?

Muchos años.

Miré al horizonte casi imperceptible. ¿Cuánto es realmente _mucho_? ¿Dos, tres años? ¿Diez años?

Bajé mi atención hacia Atsumu, lo quise imaginar cómo sería dentro de diez años. Seguro seguiría decolorándose el pelo, sería más alto y más corpulento, o quizá llevaría barba. Perdido en mis propios pensamientos no me fijé cuando éste recibió una llamada, lo único que pude percibir fue a él revolviéndose entre muchos sí y _okay_ antes de suspirar cansado y cortar, luego me sujetó de la mano para levantarme.

—Ya están aquí. Acompáñame Tobio.

Apenas nos pusimos de pie él me soltó, comprendí su miedo a que alguien se percate de nuestros gestos. ¿Percatar? ¿Gestos? _Qué de todos los qué_. Me estaba inventando ideas más allá de lo que eran.

Coordinamos cómo nos dividiríamos, supuestamente a las siete habría un desfile de luces al que Motoya no quería perderse. Hinata iría con Kenma para reunirse con otros miembros del Nekoma al otro lado del matsuri, Nishinoya y Azumane dijeron que irían a recorrer los puestos de comida, Yaotome se quedaría junto con nosotros mientras tanto hasta que se encuentre con su (supuesta no) novia.

Paramos al lado de un escenario montado, Sakusa y Hoshiumi quedaron a ver la danza con abanicos que estaban presentando, Motoya fue con Yaotome para comprarle granizados, Atsumu me arrastró entre pasillos improvisados hasta dar con una furgoneta. La compuerta estaba abierta y alrededor habían algunas personas organizando instrumentos, cables de todos los tamaños posibles, equipos de sonido, y… Una copia exacta de Atsumu se acercaba a nosotros con el rostro de pocos amigos y algo en manos.

—¡Samu traidor, no trajiste tu yukata!

—Traidor ni nada. No estaría viajando seis horas enlatado en una furgoneta y con unos trapos calcinándome— y le arrojó a Atsumu lo que trajo, noté que era una camiseta —Ve y cámbiate, tenemos poco tiempo para montar el equipo y ensayar.

—Pero qué modales Samu, déjame presentarte a Tobio primero.

Osamu me miró como si hubiese aparecido la nada y me saludó con una mano, le respondí inclinándome un poco.

—Ah, el armador de Karasuno. Es raro verte cara a cara y no al otro lado de la red— me sorprendió que pudo decirlo con un tono tan serio mientras empujaba a su hermano para que apurase el paso y desaparezca de nuestra vista —No te preocupes, no te tengo rencor como este tonto, todo el día tiene tu nombre en la boca.

—¡No digas esas estupideces, Sam- WAAH!

De la nada apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro y parado que tomó a Atsumu por los hombros y lo llevó lejos, después resurgieron de la furgoneta un chico muy parecido al anterior pero con pelo claro, y otro algo flaco y con una guitarra eléctrica colgando por la espalda.

—¿Ya atraparon a Atsumu? —Preguntó el de pelo claro, Osamu asintió divertido —Le dijimos a las seis tocamos, a las _seis._ Hay que estar mínimo una hora antes.

—Ese idiota no tiene solución— concluyó Osamu, a la vez me dirigió una mirada y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara, dudé un instante antes de hacerlo —Por cierto, Gin, Sunarin; Tsumu al fin decidió extender el legado.

Vaya manera de _presentación._ Les hice una reverencia.

—Kageyama Tobio, un gusto— luego de saludar me dirigí a Osamu —¿Por qué están aquí en Tokio?

—¿No es muy obvio? Vamos a tocar en un escenario— contestó a su vez quien, según el apodo que utilizó Osamu, asumí que era Suna —Bueno, es el “hermano” de Gin—hizo comillas con los dedos— quien tiene una banda completa y van a tener el mini concierto aquí…

—Pero nosotros hacemos la apertura con el cover— completó Osamu dejando que Suna le rodee los hombros, él hizo lo mismo pero en su cintura. Aparté los ojos rápidamente —Tsumu se la pasó cotorreando por más de un mes para que coordinemos y vengamos a tocar, que era importante, que ibas a estar tú y _blablá._ ¿Cómo lo logró? Ni idea, pero de todas formas aquí estamos.

Mantuve el _“ibas a estar tú”_ dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que ver yo?

Atsumu resurgió desde el otro lado de la furgoneta haciendo maniobras con su bajo escarlata, ya no vestía el yukata sino que en su lugar traía unos jeans con una camiseta completamente negra, al igual que sus otros tres compañeros. A medio camino dejó el bajo junto con los demás instrumentos, hizo un gesto abriendo los brazos y luego se colocó a mi lado, me abrazó por la espalda.

—Así que se están llevando genial— canturreó dirigiéndome la mirada, a pesar de estar oscuro pude apreciar cada detalle en su rostro. Le sonreí, no supe si se dio cuenta —¿Te gusta la sorpresa, Tobio?

Con que de eso se trataba. Una competencia de sorpresas.

—Realmente sí— repasé nuevamente todo lo que tenía presente —No me lo esperaba.

—Es un bocadillo— tarareó Suna paseando sus ojos por Atsumu y por mí, luego encaró a uno del grupo —Para cuando tú, Ginjima.

—No me interesa esas cosas, lo dije mil veces.

—No seas amargado, Gin.

— _Ya fue._ Vayamos a ensayar.

Los otros tres se adelantaron, o mejor dicho, Ginjima fue empujando a Osamu y Suna mientras éstos hacían todo lo posible para voltearse hacia nosotros. Atsumu ni intentó dar un paso lejos de mí, reforzó su abrazo con ambos brazos y ocultó su rostro en mi hombro mientras reía con vergüenza. No entendía por qué lo hacía, se trastornaba ante mi contacto, ante mi presencia. Era como si fuese un globo de agua esquivando espinas y conmigo sabía que no tenía riesgo de reventar porque me cubría con algodón antes de aproximarse.

Su tacto se ablandó y luego se tensó.

—Tobio…

Me llamó con voz amortiguada.

—¿Miya?

Susurró dos palabras.

_Dos._

No lo oí bien.

No lo repitió.

Al separarnos él me miró asustado, afirmó que bromeaba, que era una mentira blanca. Sentí mi cuello hervir. Después de un corto “cuídate, asegúrate de verme” nos despedimos y lo vi encaminarse al otro lado de la furgoneta.

Alisé los pliegos de mi yukata lentamente, lo hice creyendo que borraría toda calidez ajena que se pegó a mi cuerpo.

Regresé junto con los demás con un sabor amargo en la boca que se multiplicó cuando me fijé en una presencia más dentro del grupo, alguien con un yukata anaranjado brillante y un cabello recogido con un moño del mismo color. La no-novia de Yaotome estaba conversando con él y Motoya, el celular a la altura del rostro, no tuve que hacer muchos cálculos para saber que los estaba grabando. Para no interrumpir me escabullí entre Sakusa, que tenía el ceño fruncido hasta el punto máximo; y Hoshiumi, quien estaba intentando borrar una mancha de labial de su mejilla izquierda.

—Es un demonio, suerte que no estabas cuando nos asaltó— dijo Hoshiumi cuando me coloqué a su lado, no pude estar más de acuerdo —¡Agh! ¡Vamos lejos de aquí!

Bueno, con eso último no estaba de acuerdo.

—No, tenemos que ver el concierto.

—¿De qué?

—Miya tocará enseguida.

—¿Miya tiene una banda? —se asombró Hoshiumi pero no lo procesé mucho ya que le tomé de la manga del yukata y lo arrastré hasta lo más cerca que se puede estar del escenario. Sakusa nos siguió sólo porque preferiría estar entre un cúmulo de personas en vez de ser toqueteado y grabado con filtros de corazoncitos por una loca. —¡Que yo sepa él no sabe cantar!

Para ese entonces no había tanta gente al frente del escenario, las personas parecían estar más cómodas sentándose cerca del templo o a los lados de los puestos para poder apreciar el concierto, pero por nuestra posición podíamos pasar desapercibidos por la _no-novia-demonio_. Mientras pasaban los minutos recibí algunos mensajes de Nishinoya y Hinata preguntándome si nos encontraríamos de vuelta, cuando les dije que vería el concierto de Atsumu ellos pidieron que envíe algunas fotos. Los emoticones de corazones llenaron el chat cuando envié una del escenario, me exigieron que me sacara una con Atsumu luego del concierto, los corté con un _no_ directo.

Seis en punto.

A la par que el público crecía también lo hacía la inquietud de Sakusa, lo vi temblar y me alarmé cuando él quiso alejarse de un grupo de personas que lo sofocaba y una vez más cojeó, se sostuvo de mi hombro sólo porque me apresuré en retenerlo. Hoshiumi infló las mejillas y saltó como pollito al notarlo.

—Mierda…— maldijo Sakusa mirando al suelo. Oímos unos golpeteos en los bombos y los platillos de la batería, me giré y vi a Ginjima preparándose en su posición, Atsumu y Osamu estaban subiendo. _No ahora._

—¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar? —pregunté. Sakusa me miró desganado y negó, estaba pálido.

—No, Kageyama, yo lo llevo— me interrumpió Hoshiumi —No estaremos lejos, te lo prometo. Algo de agua y ya se le va a pasar. Todo _tranqui._

—¡Es su tobillo! —Respondí alarmado y luego me dirigí a Sakusa —Lo he visto, estás lesionado ¿cierto?

—Estoy bien. _Camarón_ , necesito sentarme un rato— pidió Sakusa a Hoshiumi.

—Les ayudaré— insistí.

—Quédate, en serio— me ordenó Sakusa, prepotente —Sólo… _Mierda_ Kageyama, no seas un pelmazo y sólo hazlo, es importante.

Por un segundo creí que diría algo más.

Iba a seguirlos de todas formas, iba a hacerlo si Hoshiumi no se voltease y apuntase hacia el escenario, escuché la prueba de los instrumentos a través de los altavoces. Mis piernas se convirtieron en dos bloques de hielo, todo lo que había a mi alrededor desapareció como si hubiese sido consumido por un humo espeso y oscuro, a contraste de la luz blanquecina del escenario que me apresó como un minúsculo insecto.

—¡Buenas noches, nosotros somos _Jädka_! —habló Suna al micrófono, de fondo se escuchaba lentamente las cuerdas del bajo. Esa vez sí cerré los ojos unos segundos para sentirlo, poder apreciar y abrazar esas notas —Esta noche abriremos la presentación del grupo _Mikan Kakuteru._

En eso subió al escenario una mujer pequeña con el cabello naranja (a ella también la había visto entre esas personas que estaban acomodando los cables al lado de la furgoneta) y con un violín en manos, continuó con la presentación de ambos grupos, su carisma era tan increíble que hasta mantuvo la atención de aquellos que pasaban cerca del matsuri sólo por pasar.

Me giré para ver dónde se habían metido Sakusa y Hoshiumi, no podían haberme dejado solo.

Suna hizo un conteo en reversa.

_Tres._

¿Dónde están?

_Dos._

Al devolverme al frente crucé miradas con Atsumu. Recordé esas dos palabras que creí escuchar.

_Uno…_

El ambiente se llenó de una melodía mágicamente coordinada, empezó de forma lenta.

— _Look at me and listen close, so I can tell how I feel before I go…_

Mi corazón estaba por escaparse de mi interior. Mis gustos siempre recorren en lo más bajo, lo más básico, vivo amando todas aquellas cosas que a simple vista son normales entre las personas, ya sea en la comida, en el deporte, en la música. _Música_. Me gustaba lo básico, entonces por qué de un día para otro me encontraba oyendo una banda nueva que alguien me recomendó o viendo a través de una videollamada como ese mismo alguien ensayaba con un bajo, el mismo que ahora deslumbraba junto con sus compañeros.

El mismo que en toda la presentación no me apartó de su vista.

Suna continuó con intensidad.

— _Say tomorrow… I can’t follow you there._ _Just close your eyes…_

En el coro, oí leve la voz de Atsumu.

— _And sing for me._

Durante casi cuatro minutos quedé envuelto dentro de una cápsula mágica e invisible, poco a poco sentí que regresaba a la realidad cuando los aplausos inundaron el lugar. Vi la despedida de los que estaban en el escenario hacia su público y pronto subieron otras personas, seguramente era la otra banda. En ese momento la gente se había duplicado, empecé a inquietarme. Me dirigí hacia donde mi instinto me indicaba mientras sacaba mi teléfono para escribirle a Hinata y Nishinoya diciéndoles que no conseguí capturar el momento en fotografías, pero no pude, justo Motoya me estaba llamando, contesté tapando mis oídos porque la música volvió a inundar el lugar.

—Motoya, no te escucho, habla más fuerte— le dije a la par que me apartaba más y más del escenario, no alcanzaba a descifrar las palabras amortiguadas al otro lado de la línea. Una parte de mi quiso maldecir a Sakusa y Hoshiumi por no dejarme irme con ellos —Voy a cortar y te llamo cuando esté lejos de esto.

Me encontraba algo aturdido cuando encontré un área más despejada, no sabía en donde estaba, mandé mensajes en ambos grupos de LINE, Hinata fue el único que había respondido mandando una foto que estaba en el tren con Kenma, seguido de eso escribió un _“Espero que ganes, Kageyama”._ No entendí del todo el significado de sus palabras, no iba a jugar ningún un partido en ese momento, así que lo ignoré. Intenté llamar a Motoya pero daba en ocupado. Recorrí perdido mientras seguía disfrutando la figura de Atsumu cantando que continuaba fresca en mi mente, ansiaba poder encontrarlo lo antes posible.

Tarareé parte de la música haciéndome creer que era Atsumu quien cantaba para _mí._

Probé marcar de nuevo el número de Motoya pero seguía sin contestar, cuando estaba por rendirme vi una cabeza rubia conocida y me aproximé rápidamente.

—Yaotome— lo llamé aliviado. Él se giró de inmediato y, como aquella vez cuando descubrí su secreto y él atacó a Tsukishima, vi cómo cambió su expresión tranquila por una desesperada.

—¡Kageyama-senpai, se supone que no debería…!

No comprendí del todo lo que me dijo, simplemente mis sentidos dejaron de funcionar cuando me fijé que a unos cuantos metros detrás de Yaotome se encontraba Atsumu con la mano cerrada por la muñeca de Sakusa, quien no traía barbijo. Frente de ellos estaba la no-novia ya sin el pelo recogido en un moño. Parecían estar discutiendo, nunca he visto a Atsumu tan molesto, sus berrinches en aquel partido en las nacionales no son nada comparado a sus ojos fijos sobre el enemigo y la mandíbula tensa, como si él mismo temiera a saltar y encajar sus dientes en su presa.

Sakusa estaba encogido tras de él, incapaz de mantenerse con dos pies sobre el suelo, por más que quise no fui capaz de fijarme en su tobillo. De un segundo a otro la novia-demonio pareció haberse cansado y se retiró pateando el suelo y haciéndole gestos groseros a los otros dos.

Se acercó a nosotros. Sus ojos abiertos me tiraron directo al infierno.

—Yao…— exhaló desesperada y sin dejar de mirarme.

—Ve de nuevo— murmuró él sujetándome de la manga del yukata.

—¡No regresaré allá! —y nos enseñó su móvil roto —¡Estoy harta de esto, hazlo tú si tanto quieres!

No escuché (o no recuerdo) su conversación. Mi atención se posó en Atsumu, quien se colocó frente a Sakusa y se acercó cuidadosamente, posó una mano por su mandíbula, no le soltaba el brazo por nada en el mundo. Por sus gestos quise creer que sólo estaban hablando en voz baja, las personas que pasaban entre ellos y yo me tapaban la vista.

Recordé las fotografías, el video.

—Ustedes no están saliendo. ¿Cierto?

Su discusión paró en seco, me miraron confundidos y negaron.

Creí que lo entendí. Sin las reglas, me pierdo.

—Pero se gustan, ¿no es así?

El sentimiento era similar a aquella vez hace dos años donde creí haber escalado y llegado a una cima satisfactoria, me cegué y cuando armé el balón nadie remató, al girarme nadie me seguía, nadie me respondía. Eso pasó también, me volteé siendo recibido por un abismo, uno del cual temí toda mi vida.

—Kageyama…— empezó Yaotome —¿Senpai? ¡Kageyama-senpai, no se vaya!

Hice oídos sordos y fingí no haber estado allí desde un principio. Bien, _bien._ Esto debe tener alguna lógica, lo que sucedió seguramente fue por Yaotome y su novia, o por otra cosa, nada de _nada;_ intenté convencerme mientras controlaba más de lo necesario los pasos firmes que daba. No estaba caminando en círculos, ¿cierto? Era por allí, derecha, izquierda, izquierda otra vez. Una de mis manos temblaba, no tenía idea de cuál.

Miré por unos segundos al cielo nocturno.

Ah cierto, estamos en un matsuri.

No pasa nada.

Nada.

Trastabillé mientras buscaba el contacto de Motoya en mi teléfono, quería decirle que ya era hora de irnos, que ambos podíamos ir hasta su casa solos, seguramente Sakusa conoce los itinerarios y sabe cuál es la línea que lo llevará con Hoshiumi y Atsumu. _No, no, cierto… el espectáculo de luces a las siete._ Cambié de idea pensando irme sólo con Hoshiumi, o solo; _ah_ también quería escribirle a Nishinoya y decirle que no vuelva dejar a Yaotome solo, y a Hinata porque ni idea pero necesitaba desbloquear el teléfono y respirar y caminar… _y quiero irme de aquí ya._

Y por un segundo viví la realidad en cámara lenta. Fue de esos efímeros momentos donde el oxígeno pesaba más y daba la sensación de que todo era húmedo, que el suelo era de goma rellena de agua y que a cada paso que diese los pies se enterrarían más y más hasta dejarme sin salida. Sentí al cúmulo de personas cerrarse alrededor mío, yo me encogía en contra de mi voluntad. Del pecho al cuello ardía, el obi del yukata me sofocaba, quise arrancármelo.

Clavé mis uñas en los bordillos de mi vestimenta. Un toque en mi hombro me hizo girar con brusquedad.

—Tobio…

Atsumu me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, respiraba rápido, le tiritaban los labios. Me fijé detrás de él, Sakusa venía a unos pasos por delante de Yaotome y su no… lo que sea. Sakusa traía de nuevo puesto un barbijo desechable pero mal colocado. Cuando cruzamos miradas él se paralizó, no comprendí del todo su expresión porque llevaba media cara oculta, pero noté cómo se giró y detuvo a los otros dos para obligarlos a retroceder juntos hasta salir de mi campo de visión.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tobio? —Pasó su pulgar por mi sien —Estás sudando mucho.

No me llegaba el aire a los pulmones. Atsumu bajó su mano hasta mi mejilla, al parpadear me encontré viendo el mismo escenario a metros de distancia, mi persona se transformaba. No era yo, quien debería estar allí no era yo.

No pasa nada.

—Tobio, no me ignores, ¿qué sucede?

¿Pero por qué en mi interior _sí_ pasaba algo?

Colapsé.

—¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! —me sacudí liberándome del tacto, Atsumu se espantó, percibí perfectamente el alarido ahogado surgir de su garganta. Cuando retrocedimos un paso cada uno sentí que la realidad me prendía una tremenda bofetada, haciendo que el ruido ambiental llegase el doble de fuerte a mis oídos —Perdón, yo no…

—No, perdón yo— interrumpió rápido —Creo que… creo que me apresuré un poco. Quizás aún no debería estar haciendo, _um…_ ¿todo esto?

—Miya…

—Tobio— me interrumpió levantando ambas manos a la defensiva, como si yo fuese a saltarle como un animal salvaje —Si no te sientes bien sólo dímelo y volveremos a la casa de Komori. ¿Sí?

Me costó tomar aire e impulsarme a decírselo.

—Miya, los vi.

—¿Qué cosa?

Era ahora o nunca.

—Que los vi— repetí —las fotografías, el video, a ustedes— _vi tus raspones_ —Pero… no lo entiendo. ¿Ustedes acaso…?

No completé mi pregunta. No entendía cómo es que Atsumu era capaz ver a través de las personas pero yo ni siquiera podía notar las llagas que están enfrente de mí.

—Video. _Joder,_ ¿hay un video?— lo oí susurrar —¿Cómo que un _video_? No tenía idea de eso.

—No me mientas, Miya— me costaba dejar salir la voz —No lo hagas.

Me dedicó una mirada muy similar a aquella vez donde nos colamos en las graderías para ver el partido de Itachiyama y gastaba el nombre de Sakusa con todo lo que su aliento le concedía.

—Tobio…— ahora gastaba el mío pero a fuego lento, sin desesperación, sin levantar mucho la voz por miedo a que alguien más lo oiga —Escucha bien porque sueno bastante patético, pero entre Omi y yo ya no hay nada, en verdad, nunca hubo _nada._

—Te dije que no me mientas— modulé cada sílaba con mucha fuerza.

—Bien, _bien._ Tobio, necesito que entiendas… bueno no, sólo déjame empezar de nuevo— hablaba _muy_ rápido —Es que ha pasado mucho y poco y… ¿Tobio…? No, Tobio, mírame _por favor_ , mírame— no supe en qué instante habré cerrado los ojos, negué dos veces. Las manos de Atsumu viajaron hasta las mías y las apretó con suavidad. Me aparté de nuevo.

—Basta, Miya.

—No quiero equivocarme otra vez pero tengo miedo y ese medio me hizo cometer muchos errores. Yo no mentía con lo de hace rato, no era una broma Tobio, sé que escuchaste aquello y me acobardé. Pero no era mentira, créeme, no… No hace falta que me creas, sólo mírame por favor, es lo único que te pido ahora. Tobio, siento que estoy haciéndolo todo al revés, necesito que me mires. Después desapareceré de tu vista si quieres.

Suspiré intentando apaciguar mi pavor, quería y no a la vez que esto terminara. Abrí los ojos, fui recibido por la mirada impaciente y quebradiza de Atsumu.

No hubo fuegos artificiales pero sí vi cómo unos niños pasaban por allí con unos juguetes de feria con luces rojas, los puntos se multiplicaron ante las diminutas gotas que pintaban mis pestañas. No nos alejamos de la multitud, nadie se detuvo a apreciar el cielo, o a nosotros, simplemente continuaban su camino.

El cielo no se llenó de colores, pero bajo la oscuridad Atsumu igual lo hacía.

Qué ironía. Esperé _dieciséis_ segundos y aguanté la respiración.

—Es que yo te quiero a ti, Tobio.

No alcancé a atrapar su corazón entre mis manos. Me resbalé, caí con él y nos rompimos a la vez.

¿Cómo puedes quererme sabiendo que he visto el sentimiento más allá de un video o fotografías?

—¿No estás mintiendo?

—No lo hago.

—Me pediste aquella vez que mire las fotografías.

—Pero Tobio, por favor…

—No te creo.

A veces suelo decir lo primero que se me viene a la mente. Sin embargo, esa vez no pensé en nada.

—Bien, Tobio. Está bien— me dijo bajando la mirada hacia nuestras manos —Lo entiendo…

Dos líneas de lágrimas pintaron sus mejillas. Me inquieté.

—Perdón Miy…— no sé de dónde me nació la valentía, o quizá se me cruzaron los cables cuando pronuncié un firme: — _Atsumu._

Y en vez de mirarme, él presionó sus párpados intentando retener el sollozo.

—No me pidas perdón, estúpido santurrón— se restregó la cara por el hombro —Puedo tal vez… Mierda, ¿puedo al menos…?

No lo dejé terminar porque estiré sus manos, los solté y ambos nos envolvimos en un abrazo. Me susurró que quería ir a casa, que es feo llorar en público, aún así no nos movimos de donde estábamos. No nos separamos ni cuando Motoya al fin me devolvió la llamada excusándose de correr tras Hoshiumi porque le robó un boleto para los juegos. Lo hicimos dos segundos después de vislumbrar a Nishinoya acercándose a nosotros con Yaotome a su lado para despedirse, sin querer noté que algo no encajaba en la expresión alegre de ambos.

Motoya, Sakusa y Hoshiumi llegaron minutos después, nos compraron caramelos, Atsumu no tocó ni uno. En el viaje en bus nos sentamos separados, al llegar a casa no volvimos a cruzar palabras. No opinamos nada cuando vimos un partido internacional entre los cinco, cenamos sin participar en las conversaciones, no respondíamos cuando Motoya o Hoshiumi nos llamaban con un gesto.

A la hora de acostarnos me fijé que la litera de arriba estaba vacía, segundos después llegó Sakusa con su propia almohada y manta.

—Eres el único en quien confío que no tenga piojos, déjame dormir en tu cama.

Atsumu fue a dormir junto con Motoya, Sakusa se quedó en la litera de abajo luego de hacer un completo cambio de sábanas; no me daban ganas de dormir arriba, terminé acostándome en el somier con Hoshiumi. Intenté silenciar mis pensamientos distrayéndome viendo partidos sin volumen en mi teléfono, la sábana cubriendo el brillo, pero mi concentración era tan floja que me pasé horas retrocediendo el mismo video.

En la pantalla me salió un globo de chat junto con la inconfundible vibración larga.

EC (03:12): Lo siento por todo.

Tobio (03:26): No deberías disculparte por ello.

EC (03:43): Olvidemos que sucedió esto ¿de acuerdo?

No volví a retroceder el video, tampoco logré conciliar el sueño sabiendo que algo entre nosotros salió mal, sabiendo que Atsumu se había roto, sabiendo que quizá estuviese calmando sus lágrimas en silencio al otro lado de esa pared que nos separaba.

Tobio (04:18): De acuerdo.

Dos horas después Motoya me despertó con un almohadazo por la cara, antes de mandarlo al suelo de una patada me recordó que debía estar en la estación de Tokio antes de las nueve. Sin despertar a los demás nos bajamos a desayunar juntos algo de pastel de limón con chocoleche, por más que esperé no me hizo pregunta alguna sobre lo sucedido entre Atsumu y yo, más bien, sólo posó una mano por mi hombro diciéndome:

—Él es un caso épico, pero va a estar bien.

Claro, él siempre estaba bien. Se levantaba del suelo y se refregaba el polvo de sus ropas antes de burlarse del mundo con un _“¿es eso todo lo que tienes?”._ Por eso, cuando salí de ducharme y me topé con Atsumu en el pasillo, se despidió de mí sin vacilar, sin demasiadas energías tampoco, era un punto medio que nadie era capaz de ver, que nadie supo que estaba allí.

Pero yo lo podía sentir de alguna forma.

Motoya viajó conmigo en los asientos traseros del taxi, se encargó de distraerme hablando de sus planes para el resto del verano, le seguí la conversación asintiendo únicamente, él no insistió en sacarme palabra. En la estación me esperaban mis compañeros, hablaron un buen rato con Motoya antes de despedirse. Me sentí bastante fuera de lugar cuando abordé el tren.

Nishinoya se sentó a mi lado, Yaotome y Hinata estaban a unos asientos detrás de nosotros.

—No todas las cosas salen bien, ¿verdad? —Me dijo Nishinoya de repente, abrí la boca para responderle pero lo vi aferrarse al abrigo que llevaba suelto entre sus brazos y quebrarse sin anticipación alguna, decidí dejarlo continuar —Me prometí a mí mismo que si Asahi no me aceptaba entonces… entonces lo dejaría hacer su vida y yo buscaré continuar la mía en otra parte.

Dejé que se apoyase por mi hombro en esas cuatro horas en tren, se durmió recién a la mitad del trayecto, ojalá yo también hubiese podido hacerlo, no tenía esa habilidad de dormir como quiera donde sea como lo aseguró Nishinoya. Así como tampoco era una caja de sorpresas, Atsumu, _no lo era._

Sus lágrimas aún se sentían por mi cuello.

_Me quieres, ¿no?_

De Sendai fuimos los cuatro en un mismo tren y bus hasta la parada cerca del Karasuno. Yaotome y Hinata se veían satisfechos y prometieron volver a las prácticas esa misma tarde, Nishinoya dijo que volvería recién al día siguiente. Cuando ambos caminamos hacia nuestras casas Nishinoya me rogó que no me preocupase mucho por lo que sea que haya sucedido, mañana sería un día nuevo y que hay que practicar y avanzar y… Ya no capté más sus palabras. Mi concentración se colaba de entre mis dedos y se iba lejos, bastante lejos, a kilómetros de mí.

_¿Por qué yo, Atsumu?_

Llegué a casa y vi a papá en el sillón, mamá a su lado, Miwa en el comedor. No pasé desapercibido por ninguno, me hicieron sentarme al lado de mi hermana como si no hubiese estado fuera de casa por casi una semana. Fueron directo al grano.

—Tu padre y yo nos vamos a divorciar.

Ese fue el día en que me enteré sobre la otra familia de mi padre, sobre la nueva pareja de mi madre, que ambos estuvieron separados tácitamente desde que yo era un niño. Dijeron algo sobre vender la casa, hacer intercambios, mis estudios, mi supuesto futuro, me mostraron papeles indescifrables y me hicieron preguntas que no llegué a captar. Papá se marcharía para siempre, en unos meses Miwa también lo haría, quién sabría si mi madre también. Y yo…

—Hagan lo que se les cante con su maldita vida y no me vuelvan a meter en ella.

—¡Tobio, no hables así en esta casa! —me reclamó mi padre.

—¿En una casa en la cual nunca estás? ¡Por favor!

Era el colmo. Pasé de largo sus súplicas para que me quedara en mi lugar, fui a mi habitación a arrojar mis maletas y cambiarme por ropa cómoda para entrenar. Me dolía el pecho, la garganta, ardían como si hubiese bebido ácido. Tomé mi bolso deportivo y sin dirigirle mirada a mi familia me fui de allí para ir hasta el gimnasio del Karasuno.

Llegué antes del atardecer, mis compañeros estaban teniendo un descanso, no me costó reintegrarme. Hinata y Yaotome llegaron casi una hora después de mí, como Nishinoya había dicho él no apareció en todo lo que restó el entrenamiento. Evité a toda costa que cualquiera me dirigiese palabra fuera del contexto de las prácticas, di más esfuerzo de lo normal en cada jugada, en cada movimiento, las horas pasaban y pasaban pero mi cabeza me pesaba junto con esas dos simples palabras.

—Tobio.

Reventé el balón en un último servicio con salto, se oyó cómo rebotaba por las paredes vacías del tinglado. Yo era el último que quedaba en el lugar, me desplomé empapado de sudor en el suelo, me dolía hasta respirar.

—Son las once de la noche— era Miwa quien me vino a buscar —¡Nos tuviste preocupados en casa! Llamé desesperada a Hinata porque no regresabas, ambos sospechamos que seguirías aquí.

No le dirigí palabra, me levanté tambaleándome y cogí otro balón del suelo porque ambas cestas estaban completamente vacías, ella se interpuso en mi camino agarrándome de los antebrazos.

—Es suficiente, mira tus brazos, van a estallar— como lo dijo, mis músculos me palpitaban hasta el límite. Ella me miró detenidamente intentando colarse en mis pensamientos —¿Sucedió algo nene?

No me daban ni las energías para asentir.

—Quiero ir a casa.

Me ayudó a juntar los balones, mientras fui a refrescarme ella limpió todo el lugar. Suerte que me buscó en su coche porque si caminaba hasta casa seguro me desmembraría al recorrer apenas un metro. Cuando llegamos no había nadie en el salón, no quise preguntar donde estaban mis padres, no toqué la cena y fui directo a ducharme.

Miwa me esperó en mi habitación, tenía un sobre abierto en sus manos.

—Me llegó esto el otro día en la peluquería— me indicó que me sentara junto con ella en la cama —No solemos revisar el buzón tan de seguido, creo que ha estado allí como por un mes.

Me acosté en el colchón luego de tomar el sobre, indicaba la fecha en junio, abajo tenía la dirección de la peluquería y el nombre de mi hermana en hiragana. Miré unos segundos a ella buscando su aprobación, cuando asintió levanté la solapa y encontré al dorso mi nombre junto con una luna y un corazón, debajo de ello una corta pronunciación.

—¿Estás segura que no es para ti?

—Los únicos sobres que recibo son de facturas de telefonía, esas me las tiran en el buzón de aquí— la sentí alejándose un poco, dándome espacio —Por más que quisiera leerlo no lo haría, te lo juro.

Saqué las hojas dobladas en su interior, eran simple papel cuadriculado de cuaderno, estaban escritas a mano del derecho y del revés. Leí lentamente la carta, deteniéndome en algunas frases, en palabras sueltas, me costaba analizar profundamente todo ese enrollo de sentires explicados en letras. Justo como me sucede ahora, sólo que en vez de tratar de comprender las letras quiero que ellas me ayuden a expresar lo que siento, lo que es profundo y no puedo sacar de mí.

Terminé de leer, traía la boca seca como si hubiese recitado todas esas palabras en voz alta. Ladeé mi cabeza viendo mi reloj, faltaba poco más de cuarto de hora para la una de la madrugada.

Agosto.

—¿Qué sucede…?— Miwa se acercó a mí arrastrándose sobre el colchón —Tobio, no llores, ven aquí, ven…

_Here I go,_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you._

Me desesperaba oír mi propio sollozo desprenderse a gajos. No solté la carta cuando mi hermana me abrazó y dejó que me acurrucara entre sus brazos.

Leí de nuevo la última línea.

_You are my only one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanabi: Es un festival anual de fuegos artificiales que se celebra el último sábado de julio en Sumidagawa, cerca de Asakusa.
> 
> Sanja: Es un festival que se lleva a cabo en honor a Hinokuma Hamanari, Hinokuma Takenari y Hajino Nakatomo, los tres hombres que establecieron y fundaron el templo budista Sensō-ji.
> 
> Kingyo sukui: Es un juego japonés de feria donde tienes que sacar pececitos de colores con una cuchara de papel.
> 
> (...)
> 
> A- Tranqui, seguro después de esto me llega el karma, no se preocupen. Ahora a llorar todes juntes como hermanessssss. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo siglo!


End file.
